


Girl Team

by Oriana



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana/pseuds/Oriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a team of women racers. Will Speed be able to resist the advances of the beautiful lead driver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way am I associated with, nor do I own, any of the characters used in this story. Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprises.
> 
> BTW-You might notice as the story progresses, that I utilized some "guest" characters that appeared on the show.
> 
> On with the story…

"Okay, one more lap and then you can call it a day," Pops spoke into his headset as he watched Speed driving towards him in the Mach Five.

"Good! It's hot as blazes!" Speed answered as he sped past.

Trixie sidled up to Sparky, who was timing Speed with a stopwatch. "He looks really good today, doesn't he?"

"Sure does," Sparky agreed. "He drives this well on Sunday, there's no way he'll lose the race."

Speed was just going into the second turn when from seemingly out of nowhere a red car flew past, barely missing him. He had to turn sharply to avoid hitting the wall. "What the…?" Speed's voice came over Pop's headset, "Did you see that? Stupid jerk coulda killed me!"

Sparky and Pops exchanged glances while Trixie glared malevolently at the rogue car which seemed to accelerate as it passed them.

"Who is that?" Sparky wondered, "I've never seen that driver before."

Trixie seethed, "Well, whoever it is will be sorry when Speed gets done with him!"

"Calm down, Trixie. Whatever you do, don't rile Speed up anymore than he already is. Last thing he needs is to get into a fight in this heat," Pops told her as he wiped his sweaty brow.

The Mach Five roared into the pit, Speed leaped over the door; his face flaming with anger. He removed his helmet and threw it to the ground. "I'm gonna get that guy!" His hair was dripping with sweat; his breath was coming fast. "Who the HELL does he think he is? Nuts like that shouldn't be allowed near a car!"

Pops took hold of his arm. "Calm down… he didn't touch you. Sit down and relax…"

" **NO!** " the younger Racer gasped, trying to catch his breath. He bent over; his hands on his knees. "That…wheeze…guy drove that way…gasp…on purpose!"

"Speed…sit a minute," he led Speed over to a bench. "You're hyperventilating…take deep breaths and relax before you pass out."

Trixie ran over with a paper cup. "Here's some water to help cool him down."

"Thanks," Speed said as he brought the cup up to his lips and sipped it.

"Feeling better?" Pops asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still pissed…I mean angry…sorry…"

"Forget about it, I've been known to use a cuss word or two myself when I'm upset."

"Or two?" Sparky teased, "More like _twenty!_ "

"Watch it, or else I'll cut your pay!" Pops growled; which quickly turned into a laugh.

Trixie knelt down and lightly touched Speed's knee. She spoke softly, "How about we get out of here and go down to the beach or something?"

Speed smiled in spite of himself. "All right. But, let me shower first. I'm beyond grungy." He wrinkled his nose, sure that he didn't smell like roses at the moment and ran his hand through his damp hair. "Is it just me or is exceptionally hot today?"

"It's the weather. The temps are in the high nineties." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Though you're always hot to me!"

Speed raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… I think maybe I'd better take that shower so we can get on our way. Though, I have a feeling my temperature is going to rise again shortly."

"Along with something else…" Sparky muttered, grinning.

"Huh?" Speed asked.

"Nothing…nothing…" Sparky's grin became even wider.

Speed was gathering up his gear and heading towards the lockers when the strange car pulled into the pit right next to theirs. "That guy must have a death wish!" He felt his anger coming on again. Forgetting his shower, he made a beeline over to the sleek red machine looking to take off the head of its driver.

"Speed, wait!" Trixie called as she chased after him.

He motioned her away. "You stay out of this, it's between that lunatic and me." He gritted his teeth as the red car's door opened. "Hey you! What do you think you were doing out there, huh?"

The driver casually emerged from his car, from his actions it didn't seem he had heard Speed's words.

The man's back was to him; he was wearing a racing jacket which covered his upper body. Speed could tell, even with the jacket, that he was slight in build. He certainly didn't look like he would do well in a fight. "Hah!" he said to himself, "This shouldn't take long at all."

The driver took off his helmet and shook out a waist-length mane of pale blonde hair. The jacket was removed, revealing a body to die for. Speed stopped in his tracks as his brain registered what appeared before his eyes: The driver was a girl! She turned to face him.

"Can ah help you with something?" she purred in a southern drawl.

"Uh…uh…I…um…" Speed stammered nearly too stunned for words. The girl was beyond beautiful. Even in his wildest fantasizes he could never dream up anybody as gorgeous as she. A goofy smile played across his face.

Sparky and Trixie ran up behind him. Sparky bumped hard into Speed's back. "Hey! What's with you?"

There was no answer from Speed who just stared at the vision before him.

Sparky looked over his friend's shoulder and then saw the reason for Speed's trance. "Wow! I've never seen a woman like her!"

"Yeah…" Speed whispered as he took in every inch of her magnificent body in its skin-tight, bright red fire suit.

Trixie was not impressed. She crossed her arms and sneered, "You almost caused my BOYFRIEND to crash before!"

The girl's face was the picture of innocence. "Oh, ah did? Ah'm sooo sorry!" She sauntered over to the three, appraising each of them. She touched her index finger to the hollow in Speed's neck and slowly traced her way down to end of the V of his shirt. "Ah'd never do anything to hurt a man as handsome as y'all. Ah do hope you'll except my apology, Mr…?"

"Uhh…um…dah…" Speed responded. His eyes were still glued to the young woman. His face had a dreamy expression on it as if his mind was elsewhere. He was bolted back to reality by a sharp elbow in his side. "Ouch!"

There was venom in Trixie's voice, "It's Racer…Speed Racer. I'm sure you've heard of him, and the fact that he's very involved with someone."

Speed quickly turned on her. "Trix! What's your problem? The young lady was just apologizing."

"Apologizing? **OHHHH!** I'm leaving! And if you value our relationship, you'll come with me."

Visibly annoyed, Speed stayed where he was. "I'm not ready. I still have to shower."

"You can shower in your own bathroom at home!" Trixie purposefully strode towards the Go Team's pit.

Speed knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Gotta go," he sighed. He didn't want to leave his goddess, though he knew he must. "Um…uh...bye…" he said softly as he turned to leave.

"Bye, Darlin'…" The girl smiled seductively and waved.

Speed walked away in a daze and didn't see the large rock in front of him. He slipped backwards; landing hard on his bottom. "Argh!" He stood up, red faced. "I… uh…fell," he muttered sheepishly. The girl giggled.

Sparky shook his head as he laughed, "That was a real smart maneuver, Speed…Sheesh!"

Embarrassed; Speed ran back to his own pit where Trixie stood angrily with daggers for eyes.

"Honestly, Speed, you made a complete fool of yourself over that…that HUSSY!" Trixie exclaimed as she stared out the car window with a disgusted look on her face.

"How do you know she's a hussy? She seemed perfectly nice to me."

"Humpf!" she snorted. "You would say something like that. You're such a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite? Am not!" Speed responded as he tried to control his rising ire.

"Oh really? Then how come you were ready to kill her when you thought she was a guy? As soon as she wiggled her tight little rear end you changed your tune. Suddenly, she's this sweet, innocent thing who wouldn't harm a fly. Pul-EEZE!" Trixie exclaimed.

"I…um…misjudged her, that's all. I think that maybe she had car trouble or something and that's why she cut me off. No way somebody as polite as she is would do something like that on purpose."

"Ohhh! That's it! Stop the car."

"Huh?" Speed asked; genuinely confused.

"You heard me. Stop the car. NOW!"

He pulled to the curb. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" she asked. Speed shook his head. "Well, then I'm not going to tell you. I'll let you figure it out while you drive home **ALONE**!" She stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. "Don't even think of calling me later to apologize because I'm not talking to you!"

"But, how are you going to get home? It's too far to walk."

"I'll hitch a ride."

"No! I can't let you do that. You might get picked up by a pervert or something!" he said; eyes wide.

"Hmpf! A pervert would be far better company than you, **MISTER** Racer!" she said as she furiously stomped off.

"Trixie, wait!" Speed called after her. She didn't acknowledge him. He scratched his head; still not sure what had incensed her. He watched in the rear-view mirror as she went to a pay phone. "Guess she's gonna call a cab." Speed put the car into gear and slowly pulled back onto the road. "Man, I'm in so much trouble. I've never seen her this mad, and the thing is I don't even know why…" he sighed as he drove away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Speed tightly gripped the steering wheel of the Mach Five; his agitation growing as he drove. "I can't believe she'd just split like that. She's got no reason to be mad at me when I didn't even do anything wrong! Heck, I'm the one who should be angry with her for taking off like that. Why do women have to get so crazy over nothing all the time?" He shook his head sure that he'd never understand the workings of the female brain. He turned the radio up in an effort to get his mind off Trixie.

At first, the siren of the police car behind him didn't register. As the car got closer, he couldn't help but hear or see it in his rear view mirror.

"Oh! Better pull over so he can catch up to the guy he's chasing."

Speed drove the car to the shoulder. The cop followed him. "Huh? Why'd he do that for?"

The police officer emerged from the car and walked up to the Mach Five.

Speed forced a smile, unsure of what the cop wanted. "Uh...Hi Officer, how are you today?"

The cop paid no attention to his greeting. "License and registration, please."

"Uh...Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit as he handed the officer the asked for items.

"You ran a stop sign back there," the cop told him as he inspected the documents.

"I did? Gosh, I didn't see it."

"Well, it's there as plain as day." The cop proceeded to pull out a yellow pad onto which he wrote the infraction. He handed it to Speed. "You can mail in your fine to the address on the back."

Speed stared at the ticket for a moment before turning it over. He read the list of infractions and the fines attached to each of them. "$200? Isn't that a bit steep? I mean, it's my first violation."

"Doesn't matter. That's the fine which includes processing fees." The cop turned to go. "Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day, yeah right." Speed sunk low in his seat with his head in his hands. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

The trunk of the Mach Five lifted slightly, two sets of eyes peered out watching the cop as he got into his patrol car. The human half of the duo spoke, "Uh- oh, Chim-Chim, looks like Speedy's in big trouble! Pops is gonna blow a gasket when he finds out about this."

"Bleep-reeep!" Chim-Chim replied as Spritle closed the truck.

Speed took a deep breath and exhaled. "A ticket...There goes my good driver's insurance rate. When Pops finds out, I'll never hear the end of it." Miserably, he put the car in gear and headed towards home.

\---

"Thanks so much for picking me up," Trixie said to her friend, Janine Trotter. "I don't think I could've spent another second with that jerk."

"I wouldn't want to either," Janine commented as she maneuvered through the rush hour traffic. "You know, I think his big problem is that he puts his mouth in gear without first thinking about what's he's going to say,"

Trixie tossed her head back. "Well, I'm not putting up with it anymore. He can stew in his own juices until he figures out what he did wrong."

"That's a good idea. Don't talk to him for a couple of days, that should teach him a lesson."

"It won't be easy, but I'm going to do it. I'll wait for him to call me. I certainly won't call him or go by his house, not for anything."

"Yeah, ignore him," Janine agreed. "Let him come back begging for forgiveness."

Trixie grinned, then groaned and made a face. "Shoot, I just remembered something..."

"What?" Janine asked.

"Speed's Mom invited me over for dinner tonight. What should I do?"

"Mrs. Racer's a nice lady. You shouldn't disappoint her just because her son's a moron."

Trixie nodded, "You're right, I can't let her down."

"You want me to drop you off at the Racers?" Janine asked.

"Yes. I was going to go home and change. I had wanted to dress up in something nice for Speed. Ha! Forget that! He doesn't deserve to see me in my new dress."

"He sure doesn't! Save that for our next girls night out," Janine said with a laugh. She headed the car in the direction of the Racer home.

\---

Mom and Pops Racer sat at the table with their new neighbors. The man, a tall Texan named Paladin Maverick, had rented the vacant house next door. He heartily drank a cup of black coffee. His beautiful daughter, Dallas, sat next to him sipping a cup of tea.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, Mr. Maverick," Mom said. "It's a nice neighborhood, everybody is friendly."

"Ah'm sure I'll like it just fine," Mr. Maverick drawled. "Ah do like the proximity to the race track."

"Yes, that's a plus for us, too," Pops agreed. "Not that my son wouldn't drive a hundred miles to practice, but it does make it easier on the rest of us to go and watch him."

"Sure does! Ah hope while you're watching your son, you could maybe take a look at mah Dallas. Ah bet you don't get to see many women racers in these here parts."

"Nope, don't see many at all. Well, except for Janine Trotter, but she's still a rookie with a lot to learn."

"Mah Dallas is no rookie, that's for sure. She placed pole in her last three races. Won 'em all, too."

"Daddy," Dallas admonished him in a teasing tone, "Stop that this instant! They weren't on the same level as the type of competition Mr. Racer and his son are used to."

"No darlin', but Ah'm sure in time they will be."

Dallas turned to Pops, "Mr. Racer, Ah've watched your son race, he's just the most spectacular driver Ah've ever seen. Ah'm sure much of the credit for his skill must go to you, his father." She batted her long lashes at him.

Pops actually blushed. "Uh...I guess some of it must have. Chip off the old block, you know?"

Mom interjected, "Oh, Speed's a chip off the old block all right. Especially in temperament." She flashed a quick look at her husband who seemed oblivious.

The sound of a powerful engine could be heard pulling into the driveway. Pops looked out the window, "That's Speed now." The front door opened and was slammed shut. Pops flinched at the sound of keys being thrown on the coffee table and stomping feet. "Kids, you know how noisy they can be." Pops forced a grin. "I'll go get him."

The Racer patriarch lumbered into the living room where he found Speed sitting on the couch scowling. Ignoring his son's obvious bad mood he spoke, "We've got company. Come in the kitchen and meet the new neighbors."

"Aw Pops, do I have to? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody."

"Yes, you have to. And I don't give a damn what kind of mood you're in. I don't need Mr. Maverick thinking my boys are rude, spoiled brats." He glared at Speed, "Even if they are!"

"Fine." Speed arose from the couch. "I'll go say hi, okay? But, then I'm going up to my room. I have a headache."

"You'll have worse than that if you don't change your attitude," Pops growled as he shoved him towards the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going. You don't have to push me. Sheesh!"

The new neighbor sat at the kitchen table. He was dressed in western gear, a cowboy hat was perched on the counter behind him. A woman sat beside him. Her chair was on an angle so that Speed could only see her back. She had her long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Pops motioned him towards them.

"Speed, meet Mr. Paladin Maverick and his daughter, Dallas. They just moved next door." The two stood. The girl slowly turned towards him. She wore a mini-skirt which showed off her shapely legs.

Speed's frown quickly turned into a dreamy smile as his took in the beauty that was Dallas Maverick. "H-h-hello..." his mouth was having trouble working correctly.

"Hi again, sugar," the hot blonde from the track cooed. "Ah didn't know we were neighbors."

"Me neither," he squeaked.

She lightly touched his arm. "Y'all have to show me 'round town sometime."

'I'd like that," he said; lips quivering. There was fire burning where she had touched him. He'd never had feelings like this over a girl before.

"Hr-UMPF!" Pops coughed. "Speed, are you forgetting your manners?" He motioned him towards Mr. Maverick.

Speed forced his eyes off Dallas. "Oh, sorry..." He thrust out his right hand towards Mr. Maverick. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Howdy there, son," Maverick said with a grin as he shook Speed's hand. "You're a fine lookin' boy. I hear tell that you fancy race cars."

"Yes, Sir, I do. Racing's my life."

"Well, then you and Dallas should get along right well. She's a racer, too, the star of her team," he boasted.

"She's a star all right..." Speed spoke softly, his head tilted to the side. He had some very wicked thoughts running through his mind at the moment.

"You are just toooo sweet," Dallas said, her sexy voice sending tingles down Speed's spine.

Speed's reaction to the girl wasn't lost on his mother. It didn't make her happy. There was something about Dallas Maverick that she didn't like.

The doorbell rang; Mom had a feeling she knew who it was. She turned to Speed, "Would you get that, please?"

"Huh?" the dazed young man asked.

"The doorbell. Could you please answer it?" She shook her head; her son had it bad for this girl. Hopefully, when he opened the door and saw who it was, he'd come back to his senses.

"Be right back," he said to Dallas.

She took hold of his arm. "I'll come with you, sugar."

"Damn," Mom said under her breath as she watch them leave the room. Dallas had dug her hooks deep into her son. She was sure that no good would come of it.

\---

Trixie stood outside waiting for the door to open. Her anger at Speed had begun to dissipate slightly. Though, she still was miffed enough to give him the cold shoulder.

"Trixie!," Speed exclaimed in surprise when he opened the door halfway and saw her standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me over for dinner tonight. Don't you remember?"

He shrugged, fake-smiling, "Guess I forgot."

"I'm not surprised," she said coldly. He made no move to open the door wider. "Well, are you going to let me in or not?"

The door opened. "Sorry...come in."

She took a couple of steps before stopping in her tracks. Dallas Maverick stood next to Speed, her arm in his. She moved closer to him, as if he was a possession. There was a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Why Trixie, how nice to see you again. Ah'm so happy you can join Speed and me."

Trixie glowered. A jumble of emotions, all negative, coursed through her. "Damn you, Speed," she hissed with rancor as she pushed past them.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie stormed away from Speed and Dallas. "I'll kill 'em both, I swear!" She reached the threshold of the Racer kitchen. "Take a deep breath...calm down." She forced a smile as she entered the room. "Hi everybody," she said, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"Trixie, hello dear," Mrs. Racer said as she rose to greet her. Both men at the table also stood. Mom turned towards her new neighbor, "Mr. Maverick, this is Trixie. She's Speed's girlfriend." Mom put a heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Howdy, ma'am," he said with a smile. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Trixie face was set in stone. The man bore a striking resemblance to the girl with Speed, right down to the accent.

Dallas entered the kitchen, still holding firmly to Speed's arm. Mr. Maverick smiled. "This here's mah daughter, Dallas," he motioned towards the blond.

"Daddy, Trixie and Ah have already met. We're practically old friends. Aren't we?" She had that sickening smile on her face again. It was obvious she meant nothing of what she said.

"Oh yeah, old friends," Trixie said sarcastically.  Under her breath she added, "Like a snake and a mongoose."

Mrs. Racer heard her. She was pleased that Trixie could see right through Dallas' phoniness; she just wished her son could.

Speed made his way around the far side of the table. He sat down next to Mr. Maverick. Trixie quickly to the seat on the other side of.  Poor Dallas, she wouldn't be able to sit next to Speed.

But, Dallas had other ideas. "Daddy, would you mind moving? Ah want to sit next to Speedy; he's going to tell me all about the excitin' races he's been in."

"Sure, Sweet pea," Mr. Maverick replied as he moved to the other side of the table. "Anything for mah little girl."

Dallas looked at Trixie as she sat down. "If Ah sat next to you, Ah'd constantly be leanin' over to talk to Speedy. We have so much in common. You'd be bored to tears, Ah'm sure."

Trixie didn't respond. " _I wonder if I'll go to hell for the hateful thoughts I'm having right now_ ," she said to herself.

The kitchen door opened and Spritle and Chim-Chim bounded in. "Is dinner ready, Mom? Chim-Chim and me are starving!" the youngest Racer exclaimed.

His mother crossed her arms. "Where have you been all day?"

Spritle shrugged. "Hangin' around and stuff. Me and Chim-Chim was playin' traffic cop." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he gave a long side-ways glance towards Speed who was too busy fawning over Dallas to notice.

"Well, from now on I want to know where you are and what you're doing. I got worried when I called Delicia and she said she hadn't seen you."

"Aw, you don't hafta worry about me, Mom, I didn't get into mischief once all day." He again looked in his brother's direction.

"Fine," Mom said; not wanting to create a scene in front of Mr. Maverick. "Now, go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay, Mom. C'mon, Chim-Chim," Sprtle said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Trixie turned to Speed. "Speaking of washing up, weren't you going to take a shower?"

"Um, yeah, I was," Speed replied. "But, Dallas said she didn't think I needed one."

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Earlier you were complaining about how grungy you were feeling."

"Oh no, not grungy," Dallas interjected as she lightly touched Speed's arm, "not grungy at all. Ah think the rugged scent of sweat just adds to a man's masculinity."

"Rugged scent…That's not what I'd call it…" Trixie muttered.

"You say something, Trix?" Speed asked.

"Nothing worth repeating," she answered.

Dallas leaned across Speed. "Trixie, Ah notice y'all are still wearing the same outfit from this morning. Don't tell me you didn't follow your own advice about showering."

Trixie was astounded by Dallas' gall. "I didn't feel I had to shower since I wasn't the one driving around the boiling track in a race car."

"Ah know that. Still...Ah would think that, as a woman, you'd want to shower and change into something more _feminine_ for your man." She shook her head as she took in Trixie's attire. "Ah guess some girls just don't care about their looks or their boyfriends." She placed her hand on Speed's knee and moved so close that their bodies were touching. "Don't you agree, Speedikins?"

"Well…uh... yeah," he said through quivering lips. He wasn't even sure he comprehended what she'd said. Right now, it was all he could do to control himself from his desire for Dallas.

"WHAT?" Trixie cried angrily. "You're agreeing with her? I don't need this…" She stood up and quickly left the room.

Pops and Mr. Maverick stared at here. They had been too engrossed in their own conversation to pay attention the goings on between Speed and the girls. Mom, however, had witnessed the exchange. She followed Trixie who had run into the bathroom.

Mrs. Racer lightly rapped on the door. "Trixie, dear, please let me in."

The door slowly opened, Trixie peered out at her, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry I made such a scene back there…It's just that she…she…and then Speed…" She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Mom put a protective arm around her. "I know, I know… Speed was wrong. As for Dallas…"

"She's a horrible, awful person, that's what she is. Why doesn't Speed see that?" Trixie asked.

Mrs. Racer sighed, "I'm afraid he's too enamored with her looks to notice. I'm sure that soon he'll see her for what she really is." Softly, more to herself than Trixie, she added, "At least I pray that he does."

"I can't sit there and listen to her insults anymore. I think maybe I should leave."

"Do you really want to do that and give Dallas the satisfaction of knowing she drove you away?"

"No, I guess not," the younger woman said through her tears. "But, I'm such a mess. My make-up is smeared; my eyes are red."

'That can be fixed. Wash your face with cold water; I'll get your bag so you can fix your make-up. I'll hold dinner until you're finished."

Trixie forced a smile. "Mrs. Racer…Thanks. Speed doesn't know how lucky he is to have a mom like you."

Mom Racer returned the smile. "He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you for a girlfriend. After he gets to know what Dallas is really like he'll realize it."

"I hope so," Trixie said as Speed's mother left the bathroom.

\---

Trixie returned to the table. This time, she ignored Dallas and Speed. Instead, she listened intently to Pops and Mr. Maverick as they cut a business deal. Mr. Maverick had decided to use Pops' engineering genius to create new cars for his racing team. While she hated the thought of Dallas living next door to the Racers, she was happy that Pops would finally be able to put Pops' Motors in the black.

"So, tomorrow we'll have our lawyers draw up the papers and then we can get started," Pops said.

"How about we shake on it for now?" Paladin Maverick stuck out his hand, Pops shook it.

"I'll have Sparky work on the new designs for your team ASAP."

"Ah'm looking forward to meeting him. Ah'm sure he can teach mah pit crew a thing or two."

"More coffee, Mr. Maverick?" Mom asked holding the coffee pot over his cup.

"No, thank you, and, please call me Paladin." He said as he moved the cup away.

Dallas squeezed Speed's arm. "And you can call me Dallas, sugar."

"He already has, you twit," Trixie muttered as Speed's mother poured coffee into her mug. Mrs. Racer giggled, if only Dallas had heard that insult.

Paladin rose. "I think it's time Dallas and Ah left. We don't want to overstay our welcome. Come along, honey."

"Okay, Daddy." Dallas relinquished her hold on Speed. "Remember, darlin', Ah'll see you at the track tomorrow morning."

"Sure! I'm looking forward to it." Speed said with a huge grin.

Trixie had to fight the urge to punch him in the side. She decided to make him pay for his actions in other ways.

Dallas turned to her. "Ah do hope I'll see you tomorrow, Trixie." Her voice was so saccharine that it could make a person swear off candy for life.

"I have plans. I hope you won't be too disappointed, Dallas, dear," Trixie replied in the same fake-nice tone of voice.

"What a shame, I'll miss you," the blonde said, once again meaning not one word of it. "But, don't worry; I'll take good care of Speedy."

Trixie gritted her teeth in a supreme effort to keep from hauling off and belting her. It wouldn't be easy, but she'd keep her composure and let Dallas reveal herself for the snake in the grass that she was.

\---

Later that evening, as the Mach Five roared along the highway, a freezing rain had started to fall. The temperature inside the car was even frostier than outside. The only sound that could be heard was that of the windshield wipers as the moved back and forth, back and forth, over the windshield.

Trixie stared out the window into the black night. Her emotions ranged from blinding rage to a raw pain of a kind she had never experienced before. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Speed stole a glance at her. He wished he could think of the right words to say. But, he was afraid anything he said would just worsen the situation.

Finally, the car pulled in front of Trixie's apartment. Just as she was about to open the door, Speed spoke, "Uh…listen, about tonight…I'm sorry for the way I acted."

She wanted to scream at him, tell him that she didn't accept his apology. She wanted him to know what a jerk he was, inform him that if he preferred shallow bimbos like Dallas, then he deserved any grief he received. Instead, she said softly, "Whatever, Speed…."

"Are you coming to the track tomorrow?" he asked, staring straight ahead.

"Like I told your _friend_ , I have plans," her voice was as cold as the rain that continued to pour down on them. He leaned over to kiss her goodnight. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," he said, wondering why he'd try to do something so stupid as to kiss her.

She opened the door and stepped out. "Goodbye, Speed."

The finality in her voice sent a chill down his spine.

\---

Pops lay in bed; there was a huge grin on his face. "This could be big, you know that. A man of Paladin Maverick's caliber asking me to design a fleet of cars for him..." his smile broadened, "We'll be rolling in dough."

"I hope so, dear." His wife wasn't quite convinced. She finished brushing her hair and joined him. "I don't know about Dallas, there's something about her that I don't like.  Did you see the way Speed looked at her?"

"What do you expect? She's a very pretty girl. You know how much Speed likes pretty girls."

"It's not just that. It's..." she shook her head. "I don't know...It's the way she kept flirting with him. How she kept calling him a man."

"Er...dear, if you think about it, she's right. Speed's nearly twenty. He is, for all intents and purposes, a man."

"Do you have to remind me of that?" Mom groaned. "Maybe, physically, he's a man, but emotionally, he's still an innocent boy.  I'm worried about him. Worried that he's going to ruin what he has with Trixie. Worried that Dallas Maverick will break his heart."

Pops put his arms around her. "I know you worry about Speed; I do, too. But, we have to let him go.  He's not a child anymore. He has to learn from his mistakes and, hopefully, grow from them."

"But, must he get hurt along the way?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

\---

Speed wearily pulled into the driveway. "What a day. Thank God it's almost over."

He got out of the car, noticing that the rain had let up a bit. He was about to go into the house when light coming from one of the Maverick's windows caught his eye. It seemed to beckon to him; he walked towards it, hypnotized by the warm glow. He gazed inside. Dallas moved gracefully in front of a full-length mirror, carefully watching her form. Her workout attire was skin-tight and so skimpy it left little to the imagination.

Speed watched her; enthralled. "She's so beautiful…" he whispered. The rain had picked up again; he was becoming drenched. He didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was Dallas and the intense longing he had for her.

Dallas turned towards the window, stretching. She looked right at him and smiled in her seductive way. She winked as she slowly closed the curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

Speed stood in the pouring rain; his eyes still fixed on the now dark window of Dallas Maverick's bedroom. The sudden bolt of lightning flashing across the night sky, followed by the boom of thunder, brought him back to his senses. "Getting soaked. I'd better get in the house." He sprinted towards the front door, shivering from the cold. He couldn't get the key in the lock fast enough. "I gotta get out of these wet clothes," he said as he entered the house. He removed his jacket and hung it on the hook next to the door. The water dripping from it left a large puddle on the hard wood floor.

He went upstairs into the bathroom that connected his room to his little brother's. There was a scowl on his faced as he took in the decor. Not much had changed since he'd been a child. "Stupid cowboy shower curtains. I hope Dallas' never has to see this travesty," he grumbled. Dallas... just saying her name caused butterfly tingles to course through his body. He again shivered and realized he was still wearing his wet clothes. Dallas was giving him a bad case of brain drain. Grimacing, he began to peel off his soggy clothing. "Ugh, what a mess. Good thing Mom's asleep or else she'd make a big scene of telling me to change outta this stuff before I caught a cold." He hung the clothes over the shower rod so they would dry. Just as he was pulling up his pajama bottoms he heard a knock on the door. Spritle.

"Speed. Speedy, let me in, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Wait a minute, I'm getting dressed."

"Don't got a minute," Spritle said as he opened the unlocked door that led to his bedroom. "Don't look!"

"Like I'd even want to." Speed stepped out the other door into his own bedroom. He buttoned his top; suddenly feeling very tired. His bed looked real good to him right now. With a sigh he lowered himself onto it.

"Speed!" Spritle called to him in a voice loud enough to be heard over the flush of the toilet.

"What?" Speed desperately hoped that Spritle wasn't going to go into his "Beaver Cleaver" mode and start asking insipid questions.

The boy came into his room followed by Chim-Chim who seemed to appear from out of nowhere. "Why are your clothes all wet?"

"Because it's raining out," Speed answered; feeling very much like Wally at the moment.

"Duh! I know that. What I mean is how did they get so wet? Was you standin' out in the rain or something?"

"I dropped my car keys in the bushes and got all wet trying to find them," Speed lied.

"Oh, okay. An' here I thought you got wet when you was lookin' in Dallas' window," Spritle said. "Isn't that against the law, peeping in people's windows?"

"What? Do you live your entire live just to freaking spy on me?" Speed said with anger. "You know, I'm so DAMN sick of you always following me around, hiding in my trunk, listening to my phone calls."

Spritle cut him off, "You cussed. Pops would ground you if he heard what you said."

"Ground me?" Speed scoffed. "I'm not a kid; he can't ground me. But, he could punish you for being a tattle-tale."

Spritle didn't answer him because he knew his big brother was right. There wasn't much worse in his father's mind than a tattler. He also knew that his father probably wouldn't make that big a deal about Speed's use of a questionable, at best, cuss word. Heck, he'd heard his father use worse language in every day conversation.

Regaining his composure, Speed spoke softly, "It's getting late, I'm gonna turn in. You'd better get back to bed before the folks hear you."

"All right. Uh, I'm sorry about watching you before. I didn't mean to, but, I couldn't help seeing you when I looked out my window."

"Forget about it," Speed said with a yawn. "I'm too tired to deal with it right now, gotta get some sleep."

"Okay. 'Night Speed." Spritle knew that by tomorrow his brother would have pretty much forgotten about the whole incident.

"See ya in the morning."

Spritle stopped short. "Speed, you don't have to worry about me telling Pops about the ticket you got. I'm not a stool pigeon." He quietly left the room with Chim-Chim following a few steps behind.

"Ticket..." Speed mumbled. The word penetrated his groggy mind. His eyes popped open, he sat straight up. "The ticket! Cripes, I forgot all about that. I hope Pops is in a good mood when he finds out. Not that it'll matter 'cause he'll be in a bad one afterwards."

\---

Speed left the commissary; a super-sized cup of coffee in his hand. He wore dark sunglasses and his racing jacket. The day was cool, the storms of the previous evening having broken the heat wave. He wasn't in the best of moods being he hadn't slept much the night before.  He took a long sip of the brew. "I hope this black coffee wakes me up." He quickly swallowed as a tickling sensation started in his nose.  "Ah-CHOOO!"

"Gunzundheidt!" a voice behind him said.

"Huh?" Speed looked around, Sparky sidled up to him. "Oh, thanks." He took the napkin that was in his hand, brought it up to his nose and blew into it.

"You getting a cold?" Sparky asked.

"I guess," Speed said with a shrug.

"Well, I just hope you're well enough for Sunday's race."

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'll be there even if I'm dead!"

Sparky chuckled. "Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised."

The two men talked about the upcoming race on their way to the Go Team's pit. They were almost there when they noticed something going on at an adjacent pit.  A group of young women, all wearing red coveralls, were bustling about. Two of them rolled tires into a corner while others carried in various tools.

"I wonder who they are?" Sparky asked.

Speed scratched his head. "Looks like the pit crew for a race team."

"They sure do," Sparky agreed. "But, whoever heard of an all female pit crew?"

They watched curiously as three cars, all in the same shade of red as the girl's coveralls, pulled into the pit. Women emerged from the cars, every one of them stunning in appearance.

"Wow! What's going on here?" Sparky wondered.

Speed smiled, forgetting all about his burgeoning cold. "Sparky, does the phrase "Died and gone to heaven" mean anything to you?"

Soon a small crowd, all male, had gathered around the women.

"Man, look at that redhead," Skull Duggery of the Alpha Team said with a leer, "What I wouldn't give to be the engine she's working on."

"Yeah, right, like a chick of her class would have anything to do with a bum like you," Zoomer Slick snickered, "when there's a stud like me around."

"You guys can have her," the head mechanic for the Alphas commented. "I'll take that little honey of a driver over there, the brunette with the big..."

Speed had just about heard enough. He didn't let the mechanic finish his sentence. "Is that all you guys can do, stand around making lewd comments about those young ladies?"

"Aw, wattsa matter, sonny?" Duggery teased, "Got your little pink panties in a knot because you know you can't compete with real men? Maybe you should go back to the sandbox and play with kids your own age." The whole group, except for Sparky, laughed raucously.

Out of the corner of his eye, Speed saw Dallas' car pull into the pit. He smiled. Duggery wasn't going to get his goat, not this time. "Oh really? Well, what would you and your merry band of circus clowns say if you found out that I had dinner last night with the lead driver of that team of women?" He pointed his head in Dallas' direction.

Slick drank in the beautiful blonde as she stepped from her car. "In your dreams, Racer. Dammit, kid, you gotta get out of that fantasy world of yours and join this one. Do you honestly think a sexy babe like that would even give you the time of day?"

Speed slowly nodded, the grin on his face widening as Dallas made her way towards the ensemble.  She stopped a couple of yards in front of them. "Mah oh Mah, what a handsome group of men y'all are."

Duggery nudged Slick. "Hehe, she called us handsome!"

"Shut up, Beavis," his counterpart hissed.

Dallas strode up and stood directly in front of Speed. "An' here is the handsomest man of all." She leaned in towards him, her lips scant inches from his. "How are you, darlin'?"

Speed swallowed before speaking, "Fine."

She placed her hand on Speed's shoulder. "Ah never did get to thank you for last night. Ah had a scrumptious time."

The men standing with Speed exchanged shocked looks. Speed and the incredible blonde? Impossible!

Dalls looked behind her; one of the mechanics was calling to her. "Well, sugar, Ah have to get back to mah crew. Ah do hope we'll see each other later." With a wink of her eye, she turned and sauntered back to her pit. The men stared after her, watching as her rear end wiggled sexily.

Speed turned to face the other men. "Well, now do you believe me?"

"Whoa, Speed, really impressive. I take back all, well most, of what I said." Duggery was clearly in awe of the younger man.

"Yeah, man, sorry I doubted you." Slick apologized. "I just can't believe you scored with her. Way to go, dude! And to think all this time I thought you were a pure and holy virgin."

Speed blushed slightly. "You never know, huh?"

The men slowly walked away. Every few moments one of them would glance back at Speed and shake his head.

Sparky turned to him. "Uh, Speed, you know that they thought that you and Dallas, uh... You know..."

Speed threw his head back. "Good, let them think it. I'm tired of always being the butt of their jokes. Having to constantly be reminded that I'm younger and less experienced than they are. Besides..." he said slyly, "you never know what could happen in the future."

Sparky's eyes widened, was he serious? "Speed, you're kidding, right?" His friend shrugged. "What about Trixie? I thought you guys had something special going on. I don't think she'd approve of you even talking to that girl. Remember how she acted yesterday when she met her?"

Speed gritted his teeth. Trixie. He'd completely forgotten about her. He wondered if she was still angry with him. "Sparky, I was just joking. I would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Trixie."

The mechanic was relieved. "I'm glad to hear that. I know I've been jealous of Trixie in the past, but I've gotten over it. She's good for you, Speed, keeps you grounded. She'd be devastated if she found out anything was going on between you and Dallas."

"I already told you I was kidding!" Speed said a little too curtly. Annoyed, he briskly walked away from Sparky towards their pit.

"Were you?" Sparky asked to the empty spot where Speed had been standing moments earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie had just stepped into the shower when the phone started ringing. "Damn, I should've known this would happen." She turned off the water, grabbed a towel and ran to answer it.  "That better not be Speed," she said, hesitating for a moment before picking up the receiver from its cradle. Hello?"

"Hey girl," came a familiar female voice, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Hi, Janine. Sorry, I thought you might be Speed calling to beg for my forgiveness."

"Uh oh. I gather things didn't go well last night."

Trixie sighed, "Sure didn't. Guess who had dinner with us?"

" **No!** " Janine exclaimed.

"Yep. Turns out the blonde bimbo is Speed's new neighbor.  She and her father moved into the empty house next door."

"Oh wonderful. That must've made your evening just peachy."

Trixie proceeded to tell her the details of Dallas' shameless flirting and Speed's obvious lust for her. "Janine, the only bright spot was Pops making that deal with Mr. Maverick. At least his business will make some much needed money."

"That's something good that came out of that disaster." Janine said. "Um, How did you get home?"

"Speed drove me," Trixie said with a heavy sigh. "That was probably the worst part of the whole evening. It was so quiet in that car, you could hear a pin drop. Then, when we pulled up in front of my place, he made a half-hearted attempt at an apology."

"Did you accept it?" Janine asked.

"Nope. He crossed the line last night." She said in a soft, pained tone of voice, "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive him."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry," Janine consoled her friend.

"It's not your fault that I chose to date a man with a wandering eye."

"Huh?" Janine was perturbed. "Chose, not choose? Aren't you guys going out anymore?"

Trixie pondered that thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. The way we left things last night…Well, let's just say it doesn't look good." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Damn him and that Texas whore."

Janine hated to see her friend so upset. "Trix, I was calling to see if you wanted to go shopping. There is a big sale going on at the mall."

"I supposed I could go." Trixie's sniffles could be heard over the phone. "I did tell **_him_** that I had plans for today. Let me finish my shower and grab some breakfast. Half an hour sound good?"

"Sure. And don't bother with breakfast we can stop at 7-11. I love their coffee!"

\---

Janine pulled her car out of the 7-11 parking lot. Trixie sipped her coffee. "Hmmm…This hits the spot." She half-smiled, the coffee and buttered bagel had perked her up a little bit. "I'm looking forward to running my credit card up to the limit."

"I've got two cards with me today," Janine said with a laugh. "But, before we go to the mall, I have to swing by the track."

"The track? Why? You're not in Sunday's race." The last place Trixie wanted to go to was the track.

"Um, I have to get my jacket," Janine said, her face reddening.

"Oh?" Trixie asked suspiciously.

Janine's blush deepened. "I... uh…left it in Sparky's car last night."

Trixie's face lit up. "You went out with Sparky?"

"Yeah, he took me to the movies and a bite to eat afterwards."

"Janine, that's great! You know, I kinda had a feeling you guys might get together. Just last week, Speed and I were talking about just that. Speed said…" She stopped talking and shook head. "No, I don't want to think about him, talk about him and, especially, see him."

"Maybe you should stay in the car while I get my jacket."

"I plan on doing that," Trixie said as they pulled into the track's parking lot.

"Okay," Janine said. Patting Trixie on the knee, she alighted from the car. "Be back in a few minutes."

Trixie watched her walk off. In the distance she could see Sparky talking to another young man. Even with his back to her, Trixie knew who it was. " _Oh God, I hope he doesn't see me._ " She sunk down into her seat.

\---

Janine watched as Sparky's face broke into a big smile when he saw her. "Hi!" she exclaimed as he waved her over.

"Hey, Janine! I thought you said you weren't going to be here today," Sparky said, trying not to let Speed see his exuberance at Janine's surprise showing.

"I'm not going to stay. I just came to get my jacket, I left it in your car last night."

"You left your jacket in his car?" Speed asked curiously.

Janine ignored him. Sparky was the one to answer his question. "We went to the movies last night."

Speed stared at his friend, a grin slowly playing across his face. "A date?" Sparky nodded, blushing a bit. "Oh man, that's great!" He turned to Janine. "I always thought you guys would make a good couple."

"Oh, did you?" Janine asked with an odd coldness to her voice. "Just like you and Trixie, right?"

Speed gulped and backed up a few steps. "Uh yeah, sure…"

Janine shook her head in abject disgust. "You make me sick." She turned her attention back to Sparky. "I really did have a wonderful time last night."

\---

Speed walked away from them. "What's with her?" He scratched his head wondering why Janine was so filled with animosity. He wandered out to the parking lot.

Trixie saw him approaching and shrunk even lower. " _Don't see me, please don't see me…_ "

Her wish almost came true as Speed nearly walked by her. But, a movement in the car caught his eye. He peered in the automobile. "Trixie?"

She slowly sat up. "I'm waiting for Janine to get back."

"She's with Sparky. Hey, did you know they went on a date last night?" he asked, trying to charm her with his best smile. It didn't work.

"I know all about it," she said, wishing he would leave.

"Oh." He started to sniffle, then sneezed. "Sorry, getting a cold."

Trixie gave an "I don't really care" shrug. She said nothing.

Speed stood awkwardly; his index finger making little circles on the car door. "Um, I was kinda surprised to see you here, after last night…"

"It wasn't my idea, believe me." She stared straight ahead.

"Well, since you are here, I guess it's okay if you want to hang out. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to watch me practice."

"Excuse me, but I don't need **_your_** permission to be here!" Suddenly, her anger erupted. " **You egotistical ape, who the hell do you think you are?** "

He was taken aback by her sudden rage. "God, now what did I do?"

She forced her self to calm down. "I'm not even going to bother…" she muttered.

Janine had just arrived back at the car and witnessed what had happened between Speed and Trixie. She turned to him, eyes dark. "Speed, I think maybe you should go back to your pit. Sparky has the Mach Five all ready for you."

"Yeah, I guess I should." He took one last look at Trixie before slowly heading away, once again confused about what he'd said to anger her.

"I can't believe him," Trixie said. "I swear he's either truly rotten to the core, or the stupidest guy in the world."

"I opt for the latter," Janine replied as they watch him slowly trudge back to his pit. "For a guy who's supposed to be so smart, he sure does some idiotic things."

"Tell me about it." She heaved a heavy sigh. "He's the last person I wanted to see today."

Janine opened the driver's side door and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I should've waited until tonight to get my jacket back."

"I guess that means you're going out with Sparky again?"

"Yep." Janine beamed. "Tonight, and hopefully tomorrow night and the night after…"

A tiny smile played across Trixie's face. "I'm so happy for you. Sparky's a great guy. I'm glad you two connected with each other."

"Me, too," Janine said as she started the car. She glanced over at her friend, feeling sorry for her. She couldn't believe how horribly Speed was treating her.

Just as they were ready to pull out of the lot, they noticed a commotion in a nearby pit. There was a group of young woman in coveralls watching as a red race car pulled up to them. It was obvious that they were mechanics. "Hmmm, I didn't notice them before." Janine said.

Trixie's eyes narrowed, there was something very familiar about that car. "They must've been waiting on the sidelines for that car to pull up." She groaned as she watched a blonde emerge from the vehicle. "Oh great…it's her."

"That's the infamous Dallas Maverick? She's pretty, in a slutty, shallow kind of way," Janine remarked.

"Just keep watching her. I guarantee she makes a bee-line for Speed."

Sure enough, Dallas headed towards the Go Team's pit, going directly to Speed. They watched as she moved closer to him.

"Let's get out of here before I kill them," Trixie's voice was surprisingly unemotional.

Janine looked over at her. "Okay…" She pulled away, worried about Trixie's oddly detached manner.

Speed watched out of the corner of his eye as Janine's car left the lot.

"Who was that?" Dallas asked.

"Nobody," he said sadly, "Just nobody…"

Sparky looked at him, what did he mean by that? "Speed, what happened over there?"

He gazed down at the ground. "Nothing of importance."

"Yeah, sure buddy," Sparky said, though he didn't believe him.

Speed turned to Dallas. "You wanna go for a cup of coffee or something?"

Her seductive smile widened. "Darlin' Ah thought you'd never ask." She put her arm in his, her body rubbing against his. He returned her smile and led her over to the commissary.

The Go Team's mechanic stared after them, incredulous. "I can't believe he'd betray Trixie this way." He walked over to the Mach Five, which had been readied for Speed to drive it. "He's so messed up over that girl that he forgot to practice. How does he expect to win Sunday's race if he doesn't practice?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mom Racer shook her head as she spied the watermark on the hard wood floor. She removed Speed's damp jacket from its place on the hook. "He should know better than to hang his wet jacket here. I think his father and I will have to have a talk with him later." She went into the kitchen for a well-deserved cup of coffee. Taking care of a house with three males in it wasn't easy. "I could always get a job and leave the household chores to them." She chuckled at that prospect, doubting they would last more than a day without her.

The kitchen door opened, Speed entered. He was smiling, obviously in another world. He didn't even notice his mother sitting at the table as he went to the refrigerator and drank from the milk container.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Mom admonished him.

He blinked several times. "Huh?"

"The milk. You know how I feel about your drinking straight from the container."

He put the milk on the counter. "Sorry. I forgot." He let out a big sneeze, then another right after. "Hehe…Maybe you should sterilize the milk. Got some nasty germs in me right now," he said, sniffling.

Mom was on him in a flash. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You're warm."

"Sure am," he said with a smile, thinking about Dallas always made him hot.

"I'm going to take your temperature."

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, will you please stop treating me like a kid?"

"I'm not. But, you need to take care of yourself," her voice was stern. "Must I remind you that you have a race on Sunday? You need to rest up and nip this thing in the bud."

He knew she was right, the race would be tough enough; he didn't need to add illness into the mix. He slowly ascended the stairs and went into his room knowing his mother wouldn't be far behind.

Sure enough, Mom was in his room within seconds. Before he could protest, she placed a thermometer in his mouth. "Now, you relax for three minutes while I go get you some aspirin, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. An image of Dallas floated before him; lips pursed as if awaiting a kiss. He had wanted desperately to kiss her earlier. He remembered the faces of the other men in the commissary when they walked in arm in arm. There were expressions of pure jealousy on each man's face.

The two didn't talk much during their short time at the table; it was more like they had an unspoken conversation. The expressions between them spoke volumes. He knew what she wanted; could sense it in their very first meeting. It was the same thing he wanted, desperately.

Mom returned with a bottle of aspirins and a glass of water. She noticed his face was flushed. "Oh dear, you even look feverish." She checked her watch and removed the thermometer from Speed's mouth. "Uh huh, 99.4, you definitely have a fever." She opened the bottle and handed him the pills and the glass. "You make sure to get some rest so we can get your fever down."

"Yeah, okay…" he said as he went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He really didn't feel all that bad; certainly not enough to be confined to bed. But, he knew better than to try to argue that point with his mother.

\---

Just as Mom reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Pops' car pull into the driveway. "I wonder how things went with Mr. Maverick?"

Pops was all grins as he came inside. "Ah, if it isn't my beautiful wife," he said.

Mom returned his smile. "Well, somebody is in a good mood!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. "I sure am. Things are looking up for the Racer family!" he exclaimed.

"That's wonderful dear," she said. "It sounds as if everything went smoothly with the lawyers."

"Things went very well. The lawyers drew up the papers, we signed them and it was a deal. After we finalize the plans we can start production of the cars."

"What about the cost for preproduction? Did Mr. Maverick give you a check for that?" Mom inquired.

"Er…Well, he hasn't, yet," Pops replied. "His lawyer said something about the money transfer being held up because of some bureaucratic nonsense. He said it's a very common occurrence and that I should have the check by the end of next week."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Mom remarked. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about the deal.

Pops stood behind her; his hands were on her shoulders lightly massaging them. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. As for now…" He turned her around to face him. "Paladin has invited us over for an old fashioned Texas barbecue with all the fixin's, as he put it."

Mom shrugged. "I guess that could be fun."

"You'll have a ball." He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "I'm going to get out of this suit and into my blue jeans. While I'm doing that why don't you tell the boys about the party? Oh, and make sure you bring your bathing suits, Paladin's got his pool all set up."

"Speaking of the boys, Speed came home from practice sick. He's got a fever; I don't think it's wise for him to go to the barbecue."

"Oh no, that's all we need, Speed sick for Sunday's race. I think I'll go up and see how he's doing."

Inside the room Speed was watching television. Pops took the remote control from the nightstand and hit the off button. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I was only watching TV," Speed said, "I think that qualifies as resting."

"Well, I don't." He sat down on the bed. "How did practice go?"

"Um…it didn't. I mean, I wasn't feeling well. I didn't think it was a good idea to get over-heated." He hoped his father wouldn't see through his lie.

Pops reached over and felt his forehead. "You are warm. I think you did the right thing."

Speed stared at him; he thought for sure that Pops would tear into him for missing practice. Was he drunk?

Spritle and Chim-Chim ran into the room. "Party…barbecue…Gotta get my swimsuit!" he shouted with glee.

"What's he babbling on about?" Speed asked.

"Paladin invited us all over for a barbecue; a celebration of our signing that business deal," Pops explained.

"That sounds groovy!" Speed sat up. "I'll get my bathing trunks and…"

Pops pushed him down. "Oh no, you don't. If you're too sick to practice, you're too sick to go swimming."

"But, I feel a lot better, really!" He couldn't pass up the opportunity of seeing Dallas in a bikini.

Mom joined them. "You are not going anywhere. You are to stay here, resting, until we come home, understand?"

"Yeah." Speed crossed his arms, pouting. "What am I supposed to eat for dinner?"

"Don't worry; I'll bring you a couple of hamburgers. I'm going to want to check on you anyway." Mom stoked his hair in an attempt to soothe him. For somebody who wanted to be treated like an adult, he was trying awfully hard to act like a child.

\---

The family had left to go next door. Speed could hear the laughter and country music blaring through his window. "It's so unfair. I have to sit here bored to death while they get to have fun." The unmistakable sound of female laughter could be heard. "Figures the whole team would be there. All those girls sun bathing by the pool…" He let out a big sigh. "I'm stuck up here, missing out on all of it."

He went over to the window. "Better off not having to be reminded of all the fun they're having." He hoped for a fleeing glimpse of Dallas or one of the other women. Unfortunately, his view of the pool was blocked by the large hedge that divided his yard from the Mavericks. "I can't catch a break," he complained as he went back to bed.  He closed his eyes and started to doze off. On the edge of sleep, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Who's there," he asked in a dazed, half-awake voice.

The door slowly opened. "It's just lil' ol' me, darlin," a sultry voice purred.

Speed rubbed his eyes, surely he must be dreaming. Dallas slunk over to him. She was wearing a short, white terry-cloth robe which tied about her waist. Her skin was rosy-tan from the sun. Her flaxen hair glistened with droplets of water. "W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mama said that you had a fever. Ah came up to see how you were feeling, sugar."

He took a deep breath to calm the pounding of his heart. Dallas was here, in his bedroom! "It's nothing. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm just taking a precaution because of the race."

"Oh, that's good. Ah was worried about you." She opened her robe. "It's warm in here; Ah hope you don't mind…" She dropped the robe to the floor and Speed got his wish of seeing what she looked like in a bikini. He was not disappointed. The stunning image would be indelibly marked on his mind forever.  She sat on the bed so that she was leaning on his legs, facing him.

Speed gripped the sheets. She was too close. It would be so easy to grab her and… " _No! You're not that kind of guy_ ," he thought, wishing he was.

"Ah want to tell you how much Ah enjoyed being with you today. It was just so sweet of you."

"It was nothing," he said with a quivering voice. "Maybe we can do it again sometime…"

She smiled. "You know Ah'd love that." She leaned into him. "Ah still think Ah should repay you," she said breathlessly, sounding like a southern Marilyn Monroe. "And Ah know just the way." She leaned in and brought her lips to his, her mouth parted just enough to tease him.

Speed knew he should resist, that should pull away, but he couldn't. He surrendered to her; returning her kiss with a passion he didn't know he possessed.

The kissing went on for twenty minutes. It was Dallas who finally put a stop to it. She suddenly pulled back. "Darlin'…oh, darlin' I have to go. Ah told Daddy that Ah would be right back."

"Yeah," he said trying to catch his breath. "I understand…" He ran his hand through his damp, sweaty hair. He'd need to take a cold shower after this incident. "Thanks for coming by." He said it so plainly, as if kissing her was something that happened all the time. Perhaps now it would.

Dallas gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ah hope you're feelin' better real soon, dumpling." She arose, picked her robe off the floor and put it on, not tying it. Without saying another word, she walked out.

Speed stared after her, still panting. "A very cold shower…"

As he arose from the bed, his arm knockied over a picture on his nightstand. He picked it up; two figures gazed back at him: Speed, resplendent in a black tux and Trixie, wearing a pale-pink strapless gown. The photo was taken last year at the Racing Awards banquet. He'd won driver of the year. Trixie had been so proud of him. He stared at her face; her expression seemed to change from a smile to one of silent accusation. Quickly, he stashed the picture in the drawer. "I did nothing wrong, she kissed me first."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Warning: This chapter contains sexually suggestive material!_

Mom opened the front door while Pops carried an exhausted, but happy, Spritle inside. "I'll bring him upstairs," he whispered.

"I'll be along to help tuck him in; I just want to check on Speed first," she said.  Mom tiptoed into his room. Gazing down at the sleeping form of her middle child, she had to smile. "He looks so angelic, like when he was a baby…" She placed her had on his forehead. "Good, nice and cool. And he wanted to go to the barbecue instead of resting…" She was also relieved that Dallas didn't have the chance to ensnare Speed in her trap. She should only know what happened in Speed's room earlier that day.

\---

Speed opened his eyes, wondering why it was so dark outside. He felt like he'd been asleep for a long time, why wasn't it morning? The red glow of the clock on the nightstand caught his eye, "1:48 AM" it read.

"That's all it is?" He was wide awake. "Guess I shouldn't have fallen asleep so early."  He got out of bed and stretched. The room was stuffy and quite warm. No wonder, he'd shut the window earlier. He opened it and slowly inhaled. The humidity had come back, the late night/early morning air was still and thick.  The sound of crickets chirping drifted up to him along with something else. Music? Speed stuck his head out the window. Yes, it was definitely music, and it was coming from Paladin Maverick's backyard. "Since I can't sleep, I might as well go for a walk," he said.

He changed from his pajamas into shorts and a t-shirt. Quietly, he left his bed room and surreptitiously slunk down the stairs.

\---

Speed stood on the front lawn facing the Maverick's house. He wondered whether he should chance going over there. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained," he said as he slowly walked across the yard.  As he approached the hedge he could hear the song that was playing, The Beatles "Hey Jude." He didn't see anybody as he peered into the yard. It was dark; the only illumination coming from a couple of candles on the round, patio table. "Maybe they went inside and forgot to turn the music off."

He was about to head back to the house when he felt a tap on the shoulder. "Ack!" he yelped in surprised and quickly turned around. "What the hell…?"

"Don't be afraid, it's just lil' ol' me!" Dallas said, giggling.

Speed regained his composure. "I wasn't afraid; you just took me by surprise. I didn't expect you to come up behind me like that."

"Well," she said, her hands on her hips in mock indignation, "Ah didn't expect to see you spying on me!"

Speed shook his head. "I wasn't spying, I swear! I heard the music and was curious about who was listening to it." He tilted his head and smiled. "I thought you were a country music fan."

"Oh no, that's my Daddy. He just loves that stuff. Ah guess it's alright, but Ah like classic rock so much better."

"Me, too." He noticed that she was wearing her robe. "Going for a swim?"

"Yes, Ah am Care to join me? That is, if you're well enough."

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't feel sick at all." He grinned. "I'd love to go for a swim."

She took his hand and led him into the yard. "Ah just love moonlight bathing, don't you?" He nodded. She walked over to the edge of the pool and stuck her big toe in. "Perfect."

Speed removed his shirt and shoes. "I guess it's lucky I'm wearing shorts, huh?"

Dallas shrugged. "I suppose. "But, Ah prefer…" She removed her robe. "...to bathe in my birthday suit."

Speed's eyes widened. Even in the low light of the candles it was obvious: She wasn't wearing her bikini! "Um…uh…" He was at a loss for words. He couldn't keep from staring at her. She laughed and dove into the pool.  "Oh God…What do I do?" He knew that if he had any sense he would turn around and head for home. But, he was nineteen and had just seen something that most young men his age only dream of. There was no way he could leave.

A new song came on the radio, it only served to drive him closer to her. Bruce Springsteen sang about desire and being on fire.

Speed didn't even realize that he was softly singing along as he made his way over to the pool. "Only you can cool my desire..." He slowly climbed down the ladder and swam towards the other end of the pool where Dallas waited. "I'm on fire…"

Dallas gazed at him. In the dark of the night his eyes were deep blue and filled with pure lust. She grinned inwardly. Tonight would be the night, she knew. The night when Speed would give himself fully to her.

He stood in front of her now, just looking at her. The water was deep enough that it came nearly to her shoulders. But, even though he'd only caught a glimpse of her when she dove into the pool, it was enough. "Dallas," he whispered as he moved closer. The song repeated itself in his head, "I'm on fire…"

She smiled and put her arms around him. "Ah want you," she stated.

He just nodded. Then, he brought his lips down hard on hers. There was nothing else right now but her. She was the only thing that mattered. The rest of the world had stopped existing to him.

She felt his kisses become more insistent, intense. He pushed her against the edge of the pool. Chills went through her as his hands made their way up and down her back. "Darlin', Oh darlin'…" she gasped between Speed's urgent kisses. "Do you want me as much as Ah want you?"

"Yes…More than anything…" he said; a moan escaping from his lips as she caressed him.

She slowly moved around towards the ladder. Speed was still holding her and not relenting with his kisses. She pulled away from him. "C'mon sugar." She grabbed his hand and climbed out of the pool.

They went to the chaise lounge next to the table. She blew out the candles. "Ah think we could use more privacy, don't you?"  Slowly, she lay back on the lounge and pulled him on to her. He didn't know when it had happened, but he was no longer wearing his shorts. "God, you're so gorgeous," he sighed deliriously before kissing her again.

She held him tight, knowing that he couldn't stop himself, even if he tried. "Tonight…" she whispered, "tonight you will be mine…" His only response was a grunt as a strong, primal instinct took over.

Speed never knew he could feel such intense pleasure. Dallas had unleashed something in him.

The tension built until fireworks exploded before his eyes. An ecstatic joy, of a kind never imagined, filled him.

Exhausted, he collapsed, and slowly turned on his side, arms holding her close. "Oh…That was…unbelievable…" he gasped. He gently stroked her flaxen hair.

"You were wonderful," she said as she cuddled closer to him. "Ah knew you would be."

"Mmmm…" was all he could muster as his eyes started to feel very heavy. He continued stroking her hair until he finally fell into a deep, contented sleep, her head nestled in the crook of his arm.

\---

Speed opened his eyes; squinting at the orange light of the rising sun. "Huh? Where am I?" He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He was alone. The water in the pool stood dark and still. "The pool…" he said. "Dallas and I… We…we…" His eyes closed. His hand felt the blanket that somebody, probably Dallas, had placed over him.

"I can't believe what happened last night." He smiled knowing that his life had changed forever. He was truly a man now. Mom could never call him a boy again. He checked his watch, it was nearly six. Damn, he'd better get his butt home before the family awoke. He got up from the chaise, the blanket wrapped around him. "All I need is Mr. Maverick finding me here, naked." He retrieved his damp shorts from the ground, looked around, and quickly put them on and sprinted home. Inside, the house was quiet. Relieved, he went up to his room.

He stood in front of his dresser mirror and stared at his image. He didn't look any different.  His face was still youthful, his body was the same. But, he was not the same person he was yesterday. The smiled on his faced widened. He'd made love to the most beautiful woman in the universe. "You're not a kid anymore," he said to his reflection.


	8. Chapter 8

Speed pulled through the entrance gates of the track; noting that the Maverick team pit was a hubbub of activity. There was a stirring in his groin at the site of Dallas standing by her car talking to one of her crew. "Down boy," he said, taking a deep breath as he emerged from the Mach Five. "Okay, Speed, you gotta act like nothing happened." Dallas smiled when she saw him and started walking in his direction. "Stay calm, stay calm…" he said, repeating the mantra in his head.

"Hi, sugar," she said in her lilting drawl. "Ah've been waiting for you."

"Uh yeah, me too." He tried to act casual. "Had to eat breakfast and stuff before I came here."

She leaned forward and whispered, "You were so incredible last night. Ah swear fireworks went off in mah head."

Speed blushed. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"Ah'm sorry Ah had to leave you alone like that, but Ah was afraid Daddy would come out and see us."

"Your father, yeah I guess it's a good thing he didn't see us. Uh, he didn't, did he?" Speed asked.

"Oh no, he had to get up early for a meetin'. Ah managed to steer him clear of the yard."

"That's good." He smiled and then, looking around, took hold of her hand. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

She nodded. "Follow me." She led him into her pit and ducked inside the garage. The mechanics and drivers were busy readying the cars for practice. "Ah think what you really meant when you asked to go someplace private was away from your team, right?"

"Yes, I guess that is what I meant." He closed his eyes, trying to think of the exact words to say before continuing. "Dallas, about last night…I…I didn't plan on doing what I…we…did, it just kinda happened."

"Ah know, and it was wonderful." She reached up and kissed him.

He didn't want to return the kiss, but he did. He could feel himself wanting her again. It took all his will to pull away from her. "Dallas…I think we might've rushed things a bit. I mean, I've only known you a few days." He gazed at her face, lord she was beautiful. "I have this image, this way people see me. And I also…" his voice trailed off.

"And you also have a girlfriend," she finished the sentence for him. "Ah understand."

"You do?" Relief washed over him. "Then you don't mind keeping what happened a secret; something just between us?"

"Sure, on one condition," she replied.

"Okay," he said, wondering what it was.

"Ah'll keep quiet, if you'll meet me tonight at The Pines Motor Lodge." She smiled. "Out on Route 90, Ah'm sure you've heard of the place."

He knew all about The Pines; it was where the guys from his high school took their dates after the Senior Prom. Well, the other guys, he and Trixie had gone to a local diner and then home. The most they'd done that night was some heavy kissing. "I know where it is. I'll be there, but I'm not sure what time."

"Don't worry, Darlin', Ah'll wait, no matter how late it is." She kissed him on his cheek. "Ah guess we'd best get out and practice, the race is only two days away."

"Uh huh. See you later," he said as he walked away wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

\---

Sparky grumbled to himself as he waited for Speed to return from wherever he was. Obviously, he was here since the Mach Five sat on the tarmac.  He looked towards the Girl Team's pit. Normally, the site of so many beautiful, and talented, women in once place would have brought a smile to his face. Right now, though, he was too annoyed to feel anything but frustration.  "Speed's gonna be pissed when he finds out that we can't use the track today." He was glad that Pops was busy working on the plans for Maverick's cars. The last thing he needed today were two irate Racer men on his back.

Speed noticed Sparky's grim expression as he approached him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What were you doing in the girls' pit?" he asked.

"Um, just talking to Dallas about the race," he replied.

"Musta been some talk, you've got lipstick on your cheek." Sparky said, smiling in spite of himself.

Speed quickly wiped the mark off with the back of his hand. "Um, that was from my Mom. She kissed me goodbye when I left the house. You know how she is." His face burned from embarrassment.

"Sure, Speed, whatever you say." Sparky's expression turned serious. "I just got some bad news.  You can't practice today, nobody can." He motioned to the right side of the track. "See those men out there? They're repairing the surface. The heat wave really messed it up. It didn't really get bad until it cooled down; then it started to crack."

"Oh great, that's just great. I didn't get to practice yesterday." He shot Sparky a look as he knew the mechanic was going to point out that it was his choice not to practice because having coffee with Dallas was more important. "I won't be able to get any laps in tomorrow because they're having time trials. I guess I'll just hafta try my best, it's all I can do."

"Hey, if anybody can pull off getting pole without much practice it's you, buddy," Sparky reassured his friend.

Speed crossed his fingers. "I hope so."

\---

Speed stood outside Trixie's garden apartment wondering if he'd lost his mind. Could guilt do that to a guy; make him insane? "What am I doing here?" he asked himself. "She's mad at me. I doubt she's going want to even see me, let alone talk to me." He hesitated a moment before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened a crack. "Oh, it's you."

He pushed himself inside. "I knew if I called you, you'd just hang up on me. I figured that this is the only way I'd get you to listen to me."

Trixie glared at him. "I should call the police and have you arrested for forcible entry."

"You wouldn't do that," he said smiling flirtatiously, "it would ruin my reputation with Inspector Detector."

"Try me," she said coldly as she made a move towards the phone.

"Oh, no you don't!" He leaped over to her; grabbing the phone before she could reach it.

She crossed her arms. "What do you want, Speed?"

He placed the phone back on its cradle. "I came here to apologize for acting like a jerk the past couple of days. I'm really, really sorry."

"Fine, you apologized, now go."

"No." He sat down on the couch and patted the space next to him. "Please, I really need to talk to you."

She sighed and joined him. There was something about him, a self-assurance that she had never seen before. "Okay, Speed, talk."

"Trixie, you know how much I care for you, that I'd never deliberately do anything to hurt you. But, you also know how I get a little crazy around pretty girls…how I kinda lose any good sense that I might have. That's what happened when I saw Dallas. She's this… this incredibly beautiful woman; the kind most guys can only dream about. And here she is, _my,_ " he pointed to his chest, "neighbor. I just couldn't believe it! Then, at dinner, when she paid so much attention to me, it was like WOW! This hot chick likes a plain old guy like me. How could I not be flattered?"

"You were more than flattered, Speed, I could see it in your eyes and the way you were acting. Do you know how that made me feel?" She wiped a tear from her eye. Damn him for making her cry.

He took hold of her hand. "Trix, please don't cry. You know what it does to me when you cry. I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

She gazed at him; at the expression on his face. She wasn't sure if all of what he said was the truth; perhaps he believed it to be. But, she did know that he was sorry for the way he treated her. She decided to give him one more chance. "Okay, Speed, I forgive you, even though it's against my better judgment."

He smiled. "Oh baby, I'm so glad. And I promise, I will make all of it up to you." He leaned in and kissed her.

She put her hand to her face and giggled. "Speed, I do believe you need a shave!"

He grinned, knowing how much she hated facial hair. "I'm thinking of maybe growing a beard."

"I know you're just kidding," she said, remembering when he was in the endurance the previous year and couldn't shave for three days. He nearly went crazy from the itching of his growing beard.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "Hey, how about we go and do something? That is, if you don't mind being seen with a rather scruffy looking guy."

"I guess I can make an exception just this once," she said with a smile.

\---

They drove up the coast and dined at an outdoor cafe. Afterwards, they took a walk along the shore. The conversation was pleasant though, at first, Trixie was somewhat reserved. There was still a bit of doubt as to Speed's sincerity. As the day progressed she started to relent. She couldn't help but laugh at the silly jokes he made. The way his sapphire eyes made it seem as if he could see into her soul.  How his smile sent tingles through her body. She loved him, with all her heart.  Which is why by the time they'd gotten back to her apartment, she'd completely forgiven him.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked as they reached her door. "I can make some coffee."

He took a quick glance at his watch, it was nearly 7:00, he still had to go home and get ready to meet Dallas. "Hon, would you mind if I took a rain check? I'm beat from all that salt air."

"Sure," she said; feeling a bit tired herself. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet!" he pulled her close and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"Hmmm… That was nice," she sighed as she turned the key in the lock.

"I'll be by at eight a.m. sharp, okay?"

She nodded as she went inside.

\---

Speed pulled into the Pines Motor Lodge. He was relieved to find that there were only a couple of cars in the lot, Dallas' and another, probably the building manager's. "Thank God school's out for the summer or else this place would be packed with anxious high school kids. Last thing I need is anybody seeing the Mach Five parked outside a sleazy motel." He decided to park behind the place, just in case.  He stole a look in the rear-view mirror, glad he'd gone home to shower and shave. He'd also made a stop at the drug store realizing that he had better be more responsible if he was going to be involved in an intimate relationship.

Speed walked around to the front of the motel. He went on the door that Dallas' car was parked in front of. Before he could knock on it, it opened and he was yanked inside.

"Oh, Darlin', Ah've missed you," Dallas said, covering him with kisses.

"Mpfh!" Speed's eyes widened as he returned the kisses. He finally managed to remove himself from her grasp. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "I didn't expect that!"

"There's more where that came from," she said.

His eyes moved from her face to her body, she was wearing a sheer, black lace teddy. "Oh my God, Dallas…" he whispered as he felt his body react to her.

She smiled and fell onto the bed, pulling him on top of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie poured coffee into Janine's cup. "Speed was so sweet; like a little boy when he apologized. I know he's sorry about what he did." She smiled. "He didn't mention Dallas once after that."

"Oh, how magnanimous of him," Janine said sarcastically. "What a fine, upstanding guy he is."

"Janine cut him some slack, will you? "

"Why should I when he treats my best friend like she's a worthless pile of trash?" she said. "Mark my words; this thing with him and Dallas is far from over. He might say that he's got no interest in her, but it's a lie. I've seen the way he looks at her."

"I know all about that. You know that Speed's always had a soft spot for blondes."

"And redheads and brunettes," Janine interjected.

"I give up!" Trixie said; exasperated. "Lets just drop this whole thing. It's obvious that we don't see eye to eye when it comes to my boyfriend."

"Some boyfriend he is…" she muttered. "Fine, I'll let it go. But, let me just say one more thing:  When Speed breaks your heart, don't come crying to me."

"Fine, I won't.  Not that I think that's going to happen." Trixie said nothing more on the subject though a tiny shred of doubt had crept into her mind. Could Speed really be trusted?

\---

Speed grinned at the site of Dallas' car in her pit. It had been another incredible night between the two of them. "I can't believe anything could top that first night," he said. "Will things just keep getting better and better?"

Dallas saw him and waved. "Hi, darlin', all set for the trials?"

"Yeah," he said. There was no way he could make a move towards her because he knew wouldn't be able to trust himself if he was any closer.

"Well, good luck!" she said; acting as was just another driver. She climbed into her car and waved again before driving onto the tarmac.

"Whew," Speed let out a breath. Damn, just looking at her turned him on. He smiled dreamily as he watched her get her car in position. " _Later…I get to be with you later_ ," he thought, wishing he was at the Pines with Dallas instead of here, at the track.

"Speed Racer!" an angry voice barked from behind him. "What happened to you this morning?"

He quickly spun around. "Trixie! Oh, I'm so sorry. I…I overslept and in rushing to get here I guess I completely forgot about you."

"You **FORGOT**?" she exclaimed; irate. "How the **HELL** could you forget about me, your **GIRLFRIEND**?"

Janine stood behind her, arms crossed. "Yeah, Speed, how could you forget about the women you claim to love so much?"

Speed turned on her. "What is it with you? All you ever do lately is criticize me. I thought we were friends."

"Thought, is the operative word," she sneered. "I don't consider any man who acts the way you do to be a friend!"

“Why don't you mind your own business? What goes on between Trixie and me is none of your concern." Speed was close to the breaking point.

"It is my concern when it's about my friend!"

"Janine, please…" Trixie implored her.

"I'm just trying to help," she said.

"Well, you're not!" Speed told her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sparky joined them. "I could hear you clear inside the garage."

"Casanova here was trying to BS his way out trouble once again,” Janine told him.

Sparky looked at Speed, then Trixie. "Janine, why don't we get a cup of coffee and leave these two…love birds…to straighten things out."

Janine sighed. "Yeah, why not? At least I know I'll be in the company of real _man_." She eyed Speed on that last word.

He stared after her as she and Sparky walked off. "What's her problem?"

"Maybe she's just being protective of me because she doesn't want to see me hurt!" Trixie said, her voice rising again.

"Trix, please don't get upset." Speed gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I don't know how I could've forgotten that I was supposed to pick you up." He stopped talking for a moment, taking a long breath before speaking again. "You know how I get when I think about racing, everything else takes a back seat."

"Even me?" she asked, almost afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"Sometimes," he said softly. "I know it's not right; you and my family should come before racing. I guess it's just another one of my many flaws," he said contritely.

She gazed at him; once again falling under his spell. Damn him. "You're only human, Speed. You can't help it if you're not perfect." Her mouth slowly broke into a smile.

He exhaled with relief. "Have I ever told you that I don't deserve a woman as good as you?"

"Yes," she said, "But, I don't mind hearing it again."

He laughed and pulled her close. "I don't deserve a woman as good as you." He planted his lips on hers in a long, lingering kiss.

\---

Janine and Sparky watched the two from the window of the commissary. "Well, it looks like our favorite couple are friends again," Sparky observed.

"Once more, Speed Racer manages to lie his way out of trouble."

"Janine, what are you talking about? Speed's not the type of guy to lie."

She shrugged. "He wasn't until recently. Ever since that Dallas woman came on the scene he's changed. He's not the same guy who I met a couple of years ago. The guy who stood up to my father and made him realize that cars weren't the enemy. If it wasn't for Speed I'd never have been able to fulfill my dream of being a race car driver. I do owe him a dept of gratitude for that. But, it doesn't change how I'm feeling about him right now."

“All I know is that if he hadn't met you," Sparky took her hand, "we'd never have met."

She smiled. "One more thing I owe him for." She looked back outside; Speed and Trixie were still talking. "I just wish he'd come to his senses about that bimbo Dallas. I tell you Sparky, he's got something going on with her, I just know it."

"I hope you're wrong Janine, I really hope you're wrong about this." But, Sparky knew that she was right. All the signs were there; Speed and Dallas were involved.

\---

Sparky closed the hood of the Mach Five, giving it a slap for good measure. "She's all set, Speed. Now all you gotta do is beat the time of all the other drivers and get pole position."

"You make it sound so easy," Speed said derisively.

"It will be for you," Trixie reassured him. "You know you're better than any of the other drivers out there." She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Dallas staring at them. She smirked before leaning in and kissing Speed. "For luck."

"Thanks, I can use it." He didn't seem to notice Dallas much to Trixie's delight.

\---

As Speed pulled onto the track. Trixie turned to Janine, "The least you could have done was cheer him on."

"Why?" she asked. "He doesn't need it. Like you said, he's better than any of the other drivers out there."

"He is," Trixie said. "He _will_ take pole."

\---

Speed watched as Racer X finished his last lap. "Car number nine, official speed, 197.4," the PA announced. He gripped the steering wheel, "197.4, I gotta beat that. Why didn't I practice when I had the chance? I'm so rusty, I'll probably be lucky to break 175."

"Car number five, please move into position," the announcer sounded.

"This is it," he said; revving the engine and saying a silent prayer before taking off.

The team followed the car through its laps, Speed was really moving.

"Wow! He's flying," Sparky exclaimed. He flinched as Speed took a turn a bit too tight; the tires resisted with a squeal. "That was close!"

"Why is he being so reckless?" Trixie asked. "It's not like him."

"I think he's over-compensating because he didn't practice enough," Sparky responded. "He'd better be careful or he'll spin out."

The Mach Five went into the turn at the far end and again Speed nearly lost control.

"What is wrong with him? Is pole so important that he'd risk crashing?" Even Janine couldn't hide her worry over him.

"Good thing Pops isn't here," Sparked commented, "I can only imagine his reaction to Speed's driving."

They all breathed sighs of relief when Speed finished his last lap. The car slowed to a stop when it reached their pit.

"Car number five, official speed…197…point 6. "

"Yes!" Speed cried out, pumping his fist in the air before leaping out of the Five.

"Whoo hoo! Way to go, Speedy," Sparky shouted; high-fiving him. "You know you've gotta get pole with that!"

"Let's just wait and see," Speed said. "There's still a few other drivers to go." His eyes were glued to the Girl Team's pit as the red headed driver, Ruby Cerise, got ready for her run. Dallas blew him a kiss; he quickly turned away hoping nobody saw her. _“Why does she have to be such a tease?"_ he wondered.

"…Isn't that right, Speed?" Trixie asked him.

The mention of his name brought him out of his pondering. "Isn't what right?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "I said that I thought your only real competition was Racer X."

"Well, I guess he is the toughest, though I wouldn't discount any of the other drivers. They're all good enough to be here, so they're also good enough to win." His eyes followed Ruby as she crossed the finish line with a speed of 188.8. "See? She's good, certainly good enough to win."

"Hardly," Trixie remarked. "Even her fearless leader, the great Dallas Maverick, could barely break 190."

"Oh?" Speed tried to make it sound as if he was only interested in her as a competitor.

"Yeah," Sparky chimed in, "She finished with 190.2. Really, not all that bad considering this is her first race at this level. **OUCH**!" he cried out as an elbow hit him in the side. "What was that for?"

Before Janine could answer Speed burst out laughing. "Oh damn, Janine, Trixie's taught you well!"

"Yes, she did, Speed," Janine said, her smile not as sincere as it looked. "But I've taken the lesson one step further; my sting is lethal."

Speed gulped. She meant what she said. _"I'm glad I'm not dating anybody as vindictive as she is,"_ he said to himself.

\---

Trixie sat in the Mach Five waiting for Speed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that he'd taken pole. "We'll have to do something special to celebrate. Maybe we could get a bottle of champagne and go back to my place."

She turned the radio on; a new song she liked was playing. "Oh, I love this!" she said as she turned up the volume. "I've gotta get a pen and write down the name of this so I can buy it. I know Speed will love it." With a twist of her wrist, she opened the Mach Five's glove compartment. "What's this?" she asked as a small box fell out. She picked it up; the word "TROJAN" was printed across the front of it. She stared at if for a few moments before dropping it as if it was molten lava.

"Oh my God…No… Speed, you wouldn't do this tome," she moaned; feeling as if she'd been shot through the heart.


	10. Chapter 10

"All set to go?" Speed asked Trixie as he adjusted the rear-view mirror of the Mach Five.

"Huh?" She looked up at him; still feeling stunned about her find. "Oh...yeah, sure."

"Great! Any place special you want to go?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, pick somewhere," she answered in a dull voice.

"How about Italian? I'm really in the mood for that. Does Lombardi's sound good to you?"

"Whatever you want," again her voice was flat and distant.

He stole a glance at her as he headed the car down the highway. Her face was ashen; she looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment. "You all right?"

"I was fine till I found THIS!" She angrily shoved the box in his face.

Speed jammed on the brakes. "Where did you get that from?"

"I found it in your glove compartment," she said; looking behind her at the approaching traffic. "I think you should pull the car over before somebody hits us."

He drove the car to the side of the road; his was mind reeling. He had to think of a plausible explanation for the condoms to be in his car. "Yeah, um...they're mine. Remember that talk we had a couple of months ago?"

Trixie nodded. How could she forget that? She and Speed had discussed at length sex and the affect it would have on their relationship. While both wanted to become intimate, they decided to wait. They would know when the time was right to move their relationship forward.

"Well, I was in the drugstore the other day picking up some personal stuff. I um...was down in the aisle where they were located. I noticed this particular brand was on sale..."

"On sale?" Trixie said, cutting him off. "They had a huge sign proclaiming CONDOMS, ONE HALF OFF? Come on..." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't a big sign or anything like that, just a red label that had a special price on it." He stole a look at the box. There wasn't any label. "The cashier removed it when I paid for it."

"Fine, Speed, but that still doesn't explain why you bought them. You're hardly the kind of guy who makes impulse purchases."

"I got them because I thought that maybe we might be needing them soon. Might as well have them when the time comes, you know?" He hoped he was convincing enough.

"That makes sense, I guess," she said.

He smiled; inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "Perfect sense."

Just as he was about to pull back onto the highway, she asked another question, "Why did you open the box and take some out?"

He made a face. When would this interrogation be over? "I put a couple in my wallet. It would be dumb to walk around with the whole box all the time, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose," she replied. He did seem to have a logical explanation. Still, her instincts told her that something wasn't right. Until she found proof, though, she'd have to accept what he'd said. "I guess we should get going. Lombardi's gets crowded."

\---

Trixie watched out her window as Speed drove away. "He's hiding something, I'm sure of it." She couldn't put her finger on why she thought this. He'd acted like the Speed she knew, teasing her when she couldn't twirl the spaghetti around her fork. Talking excitedly about taking pole and what the outcome of the race might be like. Yet, he also seemed distracted. He kept checking his watch as if he had an appointment for something.

She closed the curtains. "I wish I knew what was going on with him. Maybe I should have pressed him for more information. But, do I really want to know the truth?" She turned on the television. "Damn it, Trixie, you're such a wimp!"

\---

Speed arrived at the Pines a half hour earlier than he had the evening before. "More time to be with Dallas," he said smiling. He opened the glove compartment; a quick image of Trixie flashed through his mind. He shook it off as he removed two small packets from the box. "Gotta be safe, my man!" He walked around to the front of the building. "I'm sure glad there's a fancy hotel right next door to the track. Don't have to worry about running into one of my fellow drivers way out here."

Dallas was once again waiting for him by the door. She wore a negligee that was even sexier than the one she had worn on the previous evening. There was a bottle of champagne in her hand. "Congratulations, sugar!" she exclaimed.

Speed laughed and pulled her closer. "You're too much; you know that?" He kissed her, pulling off his shirt as he led her to the bed. "You don't know how much I wanted to just go over and grab you today..."

She giggled. "Hmmm...Me too!" She returned his kisses. "Darlin' before we get started, we just have to have some champagne. It will get us both in the mood." She backed off the bed; the bottle still in her hand.

"Get us in the mood? Honey, if I get any more in the mood, I'll explode!"

"Oh now, please, Speedikins, Ah know how hard it is for you to wait, but can't you just have one lil' ol' glass? For me? Ah'm just so proud of you and want us to celebrate."

He rose from the bed. "Okay, I guess a little champagne won't hurt.” He took the champagne from her.

The bottle opened with a loud PFFT! sound. Speed poured the liquid in the glasses Dallas had placed on the little round table in the corner. She held hers up. Speed did the same. "Congratulations on takin' pole, sugar"

He grinned as they clinked their glasses and sipped the fluid. "I think you deserve some congrats, too. You did damn well today." Another clink, another drink.

Dallas watched as Speed finished his glass and refilled it. She covered hers, declining. "Ah bought that for you, sugar. Go on, drink up. Ah'll have more in a little while."

"Okay!" He swallowed it down quickly while Dallas took tiny sips. "I guess another glass won't hurt," he said as he almost overflowed his glass with more champagne. _"It tastes so good,"_ he thought as he downed the stuff. Dizziness suddenly came over him and he grabbed the edge of the table.

"Ah think you'd best go over to the bed." Dallas took hold of his arm; he walked with her on unsteady feet.

"Yeah...thaz better," he said; his words were starting to slur. Speed wasn't much of a drinker and the three glasses of champagne had quickly gone to his head. He held up his glass. "Can I have s'more?

Dallas retrieved the bottle from the table. "Here ya go, sugar." She filled his glass while pretending she was drinking hers. "You really like that, don't you?"

"Yeah, iz really good..." He put his arm around her; nearly knocking his glass over. "Uh Oh! Betta drink this before I make a mess!"

Dallas watched as he gulped the stuff down. Before he had the chance to ask for more, she poured it in his glass. "Drink up honey, you deserve this."

"Yeah, I do!" he giggled as he slurped his drink loudly. "Wha' happens when it's gone?"

"Don't worry, honey, Ah bought two bottles."

"God, you're so good to me." He reached up and pulled her to him, their lips touching. He clumsily kissed her.

She pushed him away, wiping her lips. "Darlin, Ah think you really need more champagne before we do this." She went over to the mini-fridge and removed another bottle of bubbly.

He drank three more glasses. The room was spinning by now. "Feel so weird..."

"Maybe you should take a nap." She jumped off the bed. "Ah need to freshen up anyway."

"A nap...yeah...nap...okay…" Speed's eyes shut and he passed out.

Dallas bent over him, pulling the covers up to his chin. She shook her head. "Poor, poor Speedy. Ah guess some men just can't handle alcohol."

She changed into her clothes and looked at Speed's sleeping form. "Ah might as well go since it looks like we won't be making love tonight." She wrote a quick note and left it on the nightstand next to the phone.

"Ah'd wish you good luck for tomorrow, but it would be a lie," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Bye, sugar, see you at the finish line. Not."

With one last look behind her, she switched off the light and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Bright sunlight peeked through the half-open slats of the Venetian blinds in Unit 5 of the Pines Motel. "Oh God…" Speed moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" Attempting to sit up, he immediately fell back on the bed. "Feel sick…" He crawled out of bed somehow managing to get to the bathroom. He hung his head over the toilet and vomited several times. "Crap…" he said; wiping the tears from his eyes. "Gotta get some more sleep." Painfully, he staggered back to bed, his mind still foggy. "What time is it?" he wondered as he turned on the lamp. Blinking a bit he held his watch up to the light. "It's 5:45, too early to get up."

He was about to switch off the lamp when he noticed a folded piece of paper next to the phone. "What's this?" He opened the note and read Dallas' flowery handwriting:'

 _"Darling,_

 _I didn't want to wake you when I left. You were sleeping so soundly. See you at the track._

 _Love and kisses,  
Dallas"_

"Dallas…I'm so out of it, I forgot about her." He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened last night. "Everything's a blur." Out of the corner of his eye he spied an empty champagne bottle. He clutched his stomach. "Gonna be sick again," he groaned. He made his way back to the bathroom. There was nothing left in his stomach, yet he kept retching. "Still feel so lousy. Don't think I'm gonna feel much better come race time."

Speed washed his face, the water revived him somewhat. He shook his head at the reflection staring back at him. His eyes were bloodshot, there were dark circles under them and his skin was pale. "Not, looking too good, Speedy.

\---

A group of reporters crowded around the Girl Team each vying for an interview with one of the racing beauties.

"Ms. Maverick," a man from ESPN shoved a microphone in Dallas' face, "who do you think will be the toughest competition for you in today's race?"

Dallas licked her lips before parting her mouth into a wide, sexy smile. "Well, Ah think all of the competition will be tough. But, Ah suppose the two that will be hardest to beat are Racer X," the camera panned over to the pit where the Masked Racer's Shooting Star awaited was speaking with a member of his crew, "and Speed Racer." Another camera moved to the Go Team's pit. Speed and the Mach Five were yet to arrive.

"Do you think you can beat them?" ESPN man asked.

"Ah've been studying their racing styles and practicing for hours every day. Ah do think Ah have a chance."

\---

Racer X watched the activity going on in Dallas' pit. While he thought a team of women racers a bit gimmicky, it was still a step in the right direction. He never could understand why so many male drivers had a problem with women racing.

He was pleased that Speed didn't seem to have any problem with female drivers; if anything the young man encouraged them. Of course, it might have more to do with his attraction to them than anything else. Especially in Dallas Maverick's case. The former Rex Racer couldn't help but notice the subtle interplay between Speed and the young woman. He also had a feeling that there might be a physical relationship going on with them. He prayed he was wrong, Dallas was way out of Speed's league. Getting involved with a woman like her was akin to playing with fire.

Turning his attention from the Girl Team's pit to that of his brother's, he noticed that Speed had just arrived. He was late. Racer X wondered how many seconds it would take for Pops to descend upon his son.

\---

Pops bellowing could be heard above the roar of the Mach Five. "No warming up in the bullpen with him," Speed muttered as turned off the engine. He grabbed the bottle of Pepto he bought on his way to the track and took a quick swig of it. "I definitely don't need this aggravation today."

"Where the hell have you been?" Speed's father demanded. "You had your mother worried sick!"

"Sorry, Pops. I uh…couldn't sleep last night, so I went out for a drive. Stopped to get something to eat at that all night Chinese take-out place."

"And you couldn't call to let us know where you were?"

Speed ran his hand through his hair. "C'mon Pops, I'm almost twenty years old. I can't believe I have to check in with you like I'm Spritle's age!" He slammed his fist on the dashboard.

"You certainly act like you're the same age as your brother! And as long as you live under MY roof you will follow MY rules."

"Yeah, well maybe I should move out." he grumbled.

Pops laughed sarcastically, "Ha! That I'd like to see. You wouldn't survive a week on your own."

"That's what you think," Speed said as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door.

"Watch it!" Pops growled.

Speed didn't answer him as he stomped away. "I'm feeling lousy enough, I don't need this crap making me feel worse," he said, his hand on his stomach.

He was about to go inside the garage when he heard Dallas' unmistakable drawl. "Speedy, darlin' how are you?" she asked as she stood next to a pile of spare tires.

"What are you doing here?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the garage.

"Ah just came over to wish you luck, sugar." She leaned up and kissed him.

Speed returned the kiss and backed away. He took her in, his eyes moving down her body. She was wearing a new fire suit, its zipper opened just enough to reveal some cleavage. Damn, he wanted to rip the thing off her. He moved his gaze back to her face. "What happened last night? I don't remember very much about it."

She smiled. "Ah'm not surprised, you did drink a lot of champagne."

"Too much. I'm paying for it this morning," he said; clutching his stomach.

"Aw, darlin', aren't you feeling well?"

He shrugged. "I'll survive."

"Ah'm sure you will. You're a man with a strong constitution."

"Dallas, I gotta ask you something. Um…last night…did we…uh…do it?"

She stared at him as a wicked thought entered her mind. "You really don't remember?"

"No, I'm sorry to say, I don't."

"That's too bad because you were spectacular." She moved closer to him.

He gulped and backed away a bit. "I…I was? Wow. And here I thought we didn't do anything because I woke up with my jeans on," he said.

"Oh that. Well, after we made love, you wanted to go out for some air. You got as far as your jeans before you passed out."

"Hehe, I guess I drank a little too much. Can you forgive me for falling asleep on you?"

She placed both hands on his waist and kissed him a second time. "What do you think?"

"I think I'd like to kiss you again." He took a quick look around him to make sure nobody was watching and gave her a deep, long kiss. Slowly, he pulled back and whispered, "You don't know how much I want you right now."

"Later, sweet pea. Remember, we both have a race to run."

Speed nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He squeezed her hand, smiling "Good luck today."

"You too. Oh, and don't worry about not using any protection last night, Ah'm sure everything will be fine." She strode off, blowing a kiss behind her.

It took a few moments for her words to sink in. "No protection?" He whipped out his wallet and looked inside. "Oh no, they're still in there…" He broke into a cold sweat. "How could I be so careless?" He grabbed his stomach as nausea once again threatened. "No, Dallas is right, everything will be alright."

Speed took some deep breaths as he went into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, hoping it would make him feel better. "Can't get sick anymore," he said, swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat. He spoke to his reflection, "It's gonna be fine. It was only one time, what are the odds that she could be pregnant?" Then, he remembered that it was more than once. That first night, out by the pool they hadn't used anything then, either. "So, it was twice, still not a big deal, right?" he asked, trying to convince himself that all would be well.

\---

Dallas Maverick slunk, cat-like, back to her pit. "Poor, poor Speedy, between his awful hangover and thoughts that maybe he's gonna be a daddy, ah doubt he'll be able to concentrate much on the race. Which means," she said, smiling, "that mah chances of winning are that much better."

She went over to her car and ran her hand along the fender. "You and Ah are going to blow away the competition, including the other drivers on this team." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Speed walking rather glumly out of the garage. "He doesn't look very happy, does he?  Hmmm…Maybe Ah should let little Speedikins sweat this out a bit. He's so naive and trusting, Ah bet he'd believe anything Ah tell him."


	12. Chapter 12

Speed left the bathroom and slowly made his way out of the garage. A group of reporters stood waiting for him. "Oh, crap, I forgot all about them," he said. "I wish that just once they'd leave me alone." He forced a smiled as he approached them.

A reporter from the Racing Channel shoved a microphone in his face. "Speed, you've got pole position, how do you think you'll fare today?"

"I'm hoping that the good timing I had yesterday will carry over," he replied, again feeling nauseous.

"What do you think of the group of racers known as "The Girl Team" the reporter from ESPN asked him.

Speed gulped. He should have known he'd be asked that question. He thought for a moment before responding, "From what I've seen of their driving, they are very skilled racers. I'm sure they'll make for some tough competition today."

Another reporter from the local ABC affiliate chimed in, "The lead driver, Dallas Maverick, is your next door neighbor. Have the two of you exchanged any racing tips?"

Speed was taken aback. "We're just friends, nothing more!" he sputtered; his face red. He bit his lip, realizing that he should have kept his mouth shut. "I'm sorry but I don't have time for any more questions. I have to get ready for the race." He quickly turned away from them and went back into the garage.

The reporters were left to scratch their heads in confusion. "What was that all about?" the ABC man wondered.

The man from ESPN grinned. "It would seem that Speed doth protest too much, eh?"

\---

Speed stood in the garage, mopping his sweaty brow with his scarf. "Stupid, nosy reporters. Why don't they leave me the hell alone?" He clutched his belly, sickness once more assaulting him. "How long does a hangover last anyway?"

"So, here you are," Trixie said from behind him. "I'd almost think you were trying to hide from me."

"No, not at all. I just came from the uh… bathroom." He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Um, was I supposed to pick you up?"

Trixie shook her head. "No. Don't you remember that Janine and I were coming with your mother?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "My mind's been on the race, you know how I am…"

"Yes, I do," she responded. "When you get your mind set on racing everything else gets pushed to the side. But, that's okay, I'm used to it."

He chuckled. "I've been told I can be a bit self-involved at times."

"Just a wee bit," Trixie teased. With some concern she noticed that he held his hand on his stomach. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a bit of a bellyache. I think that the Moo Goo Gai Pan I had last night is taking its revenge on me. My fault for eating so late," he said; hating to have to lie to her. "Been puking on and off all morning."

"Yuck. I don't envy you. I think I read somewhere that the more you get sick, the faster you'll start feeling better," she said sympathetically.

"I hope so," he said with a slight groan as they walked outside.

\---

Dallas watched the couple move away from the garage towards the Mach Five. "Ah don't know what he sees in her. She's got the figure of a boy with absolutely no shape at all." She grinned satisfactorily as she thought of the affair she and Speed were having. "Too bad Trixie doesn't know what her loving, dedicated boyfriend is doing behind her back."

She went over to her duffel bag and removed the present she had bought at the gift shop earlier. "Ah've been waiting for the right moment to give this to Speed." Oh yes, now would be perfect time to give the present to him what with Trixie there to witness it all.

"Yoo-hoo, Speedikins!" Dallas called as she walked towards them.

"Oh great," Trixie thought, "Just what I need, the Texas bimbo."

"Hey, Dallas, what's up?" Speed grinned, enjoying the sexy way she moved.

"Shouldn't Ah be asking you that question?" Dallas asked, winking.

Speed's face reddened. He looked down; unable to face either woman.

Dallas smiled. She knew that Speed was definitely having a physical reaction to her. She could also feel Trixie's glare boring into her. It was just what she wanted. Her smiled widened to sickening proportions as she finally acknowledged Speed's girlfriend. "Hello, Trixie. Ah see you're going to help out in the pit.” Referring to the Trixie's outfit she said, "It's right smart of you to wear something old and out of style when you do something like that."

"Isn't that a new blouse you're wearing, Trix?" Speed asked.

"Yes," Trixie said with a scowl.

Dallas acted surprised. "It is? Ah'm soooo sorry. Ah guess Ah forgot that not all women care whether they dress in style or not. Ah do have to say, Trixie, Ah admire you for not being embarrassed about buying clothes off the discount rack."

Speed said nothing as he looked from Trixie to Dallas.

Trixie's anger built at Speed's silence. Wasn't he going to defend her? She'd had just about enough of this whole thing with Dallas. "Is there any reason you came over here?" Trixie didn't try to hide the sheer hatred in her voice.

"Oh yes, Ah have something to give Speedy." She held out the present she had purchased for him. "I saw these in gift shop and thought they'd be perfect for him."

Speed's voice was filled with delight. "Driving gloves! Oh wow, they're really nice. Thanks!" He opened the box and tried them on. "Very soft inside." He thrust his hands in front of Trixie's face. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"I've seen better," she responded flatly.

Dallas smirked. "I doubt that. These are the highest quality gloves ever made. And look at the deep color, it accentuate his long slender fingers…" She turned to Speed, "Don't they darlin'?"

He giggled nervously. "Hehe, yeah…I guess."

Trixie narrowed her eyes. "Speed has perfectly good driving gloves."

"He doesn't need them anymore. Not with those new gloves. They're so much nicer than those icky ol' thangs." She grinned as she watched him stretch his fingers. The expression on his face told both women exactly how he felt at the moment.

"These fit so well. I'll bet they have a good grip of the steering wheel." He reached into his back pocket and removed his old gloves. Examining them, he said, "Icky, yeah, I guess they are a bit icky." With a toss, he discarded them to the ground.

Trixie pulled a face of disgust at her boyfriend. "Icky? Hmpf! You certainly didn't think they were icky when I bought them for you!"

Dallas moved closer to Speed. "Well, maybe at one time he thought they were fine. Until, he saw what true, well-made gloves feel like."

"Ohhhh!" Trixie fumed. "I'm not even going to bother wasting my time with either of you anymore." She straightened and walk deliberately away from them.

"Oh damn, she's really pissed off," Speed said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't really need this right now."

"Aw, what's the matter, sugar, you have a headache?"

"Yeah, and it's a whopper. My eyes feel like they're gonna pop out of my head."

"Oh, Ah get those kinds of headaches sometimes. You know, Ah think Ah might have somethin' that'll help you."

"Do you?" Speed asked; hoping that soon he'd find some relief. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Ah'd never want you to be in pain, Speedy. You just hold on a minute an' Ah'll be back with something that'll make you feel better lickety-split!" She headed back towards her pit.

"God, I hope that whatever she has will stop this nagging headache," he thought as he watched her rummaging through her bag.

\---

Trixie had gone back into the garage, but was still able to keep on eye on Speed and Dallas from where she stood. When Dallas walked away, she almost went back to Speed. Almost. "No, I'm not going to go to him. He let that witch insult me. He should be the one to apologize." She definitely decided to stay where she was when she saw Dallas return. "Now what?" she wondered.

"Honey cakes, Ah have the perfect cure for you." Dallas held a small prescription bottle. "Hold out your hand, Darlin'."

Speed hesitated before letting her pour three tiny pills into his hand. "Uh…what are these?" he asked.

"Nothing dangerous. It's just something my doctor gave me to help with the nasty sinus headaches Ah sometimes get." At Speed's unsure expression she added, "Don't worry, they're not dangerous. I take them all the time."

Speed nodded. "Okay, if you take them, I guess they won't hurt me any. But, why three?"

Dallas smiled. "Honey, you're a man, you're bigger and more muscular than Ah am. Two of those lil ol' pills wouldn't be enough to help a strong, masculine guy like you."

Speed blushed, Dallas really knew how to build his somewhat fragile ego. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll drink some water and take them."

"You do that an' before you know it, you'll be your old self again." She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Dallas. Um…Are we still gonna meet tonight?"

"Of course, Honey. But, Ah might be a little late. Daddy will want me to have a celebration dinner with him, whether Ah win or not." She reached into her pocket and pulled a single key attached to a green plastic key chain that read, _Pines Motel UNIT 5_. "Maybe you should take this and wait for me in the room."

"Sure," he said as he took the key and stuck it in his pocket.

"Oh and remember not to worry about anything. Ah don't think a couple of times without using protection is a big deal. Ah'm sure Ah'm not pregnant."

"Pregnant…" the word slammed into Speed's brain. No, she couldn't be. Could she? "Yeah…sure…" There was a moment of silence before he continued, "Dallas, maybe it's not such a good idea for us to meet later…"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "You've got condoms, right? Just make sure we use them. We'll be safe. An' if Ah am carrying your child, well it's already too late so we might as well enjoy ourselves."

Speed couldn't argue with her logic; besides his head was pounding too hard to really think about much of anything. "All right, I'll see you after the race." He almost leaned in to kiss her but thought better of it. "Thanks for the meds, and good luck today."

"You too, Darlin," she said. "See you later." She grinned malevolently as she watched Speed pop the pills in his mouth, bend over a water fountain and swallow them down. _"You'll need all the luck you can get after those pills kick in, Speedy-boy."_ she whispered to herself.

She went back to her pit and tossed the pills in her duffel bag, the label faced out: _CAUTION – May cause extreme drowsiness, do not drive or operate heavy machinery. Do not take more than the prescribed amount, as the active ingredient in this medication may act as a hallucinogen._


	13. Chapter 13

"Speed. Hey, buddy what's wrong?" Sparky squatted down on the ground next to Speed who sat leaning against the wall of the garage.

"Huh?" Speed rubbed his eyes; he was very tired and had no idea why. It had been a little over an hour since he had taken the pills Dallas gave him. He dizzily arose, almost falling down before Sparky grabbed him by the arm.

"It's okay, pal. C'mon let me help you inside." Sparky tried to lead him in to the garage where there was a small couch he could rest on.

"No," Speed said shaking him off. "I'm fine, just feeling a little tired. Had food poisoning or something, I'll be okay."

"You don't look okay," Sparky remarked. "You were sitting on the ground, staring into space. You didn't even answer me when I spoke to you."

"I'm just a little out of it, that's all. I'll be fine after a cup of coffee." He started shakily walking towards the commissary.

Sparky stopped him. "You wait here, I'll get it." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Are you sure you want coffee? It's not the best thing for an upset stomach, you know.

"Well, that's what I want, dammit!" Speed exclaimed excitedly. "Why won't you get me what I want?"

Sparky put his hands, palms up, in front of him. "All right, all right, I'll get you the freakin' coffee, just calm down."

Speed took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry I'm..." He shook his head trying to clear the fog. "Nerves, it's just nerves."

"Why don't you go inside wait for me while I go get your coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Speed said as he stifled a yawn.

While Sparky went to get the brew, Speed made his umpteenth trip to the restroom.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked his reflection which seemed to pulsate before his eye. "Heh. I look so funny." He bent over the sink and splashed water on face, swallowing some of it in the process. "I feel like I've spent all day in here."

There was a knock on the door. "Speed, you in there? I got your coffee."

"Oh, yeah." Speed spun around to open the door, vertigo hitting him. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself. "Whoa!" Bracing gainst the cold porcelain, he opened the door to admit his friend.

Sparky handed him the hot, black coffee. "Damn, buddy, you look like hell." There was concern in the mechanic's voice. Speed's face was flushed. His normally, large, bright eyes were half-open and glassy. It was apparent, even with only a portion of them showing, that his pupils were dilated.

"I'll be okay after I drink this." Speed said.  He took a very long sip of the beverage.

Sparky watched him as he drank the coffee. Speed perked up a bit with each sip. _"Maybe he's right, the combination of food poisoning and nerves must've done this too him,"_ he said to himself.

\---

Pops Racer paced angrily back and forth in front of the Mach Five. His wife tried in vain to calm him down.

"I'm sure Speed and Sparky will be along any moment. They probably just went to get a bite to eat before the race," Mom said soothingly.

"I don't think so!" her husband raved, "Speed was upchucking all morning; I doubt he's in the mood to eat."

"He could be feeling better by now," Mom said. "At least, I hope he is. Poor thing, having to race when his tummy is all upset."

Pops rolled his eyes. "Don't let Speed hear you talk like that."

"Don't worry, I won't," Mom replied. "I understand that he might be struggling with his new-found feelings of adulthood. I just wish he'd talk to us about it. Sometimes, with the way he's been acting, I don't even recognize him anymore."

"I know what you mean." Pops had stopped his frenetic pacing. "He's also been screwing up a lot lately. We had another argument this morning. He threatened to move out. Stupid kid."

"Now, Dear," Mom lightly touched his arm, "Speed's acting the way most boys…young men…his age do. He's testing his manhood, testing you to see how far you'll let him go."

"Well, I don't like it!" Pops growled. "He can test out his manhood with his friends, not me." He checked his watch. "And he'd better get here ASAP, or I'll be doing some testing, to see how far I can get my shoe up his butt!"

Mrs. Racer noticed two figures walking out of the shadows of the garage. "Honey, they're coming."

Speed's father crossed his arms. "It's about time."

"Hi, Guys!" Sparky greeted them and smiled. Speed was oddly silent and kept himself a bit distant from his parents.

"Where've you boys been?" Pops demanded. "It's getting very close to race time."

"Sorry 'bout that. Speed and I went to the commissary for a cup of coffee," Sparky explained.

"Coffee? Are you nuts?" Pops berated them. He waggled his finger at Speed. "It's a stimulant, it'll make you jittery."

Stimulation was something that Speed needed desperately. He could barely keep his eyes open. "I'll be okay, Pops."

"You'd better be. This is your track; you've driven here countless times. You should know it like the back of your hand by now. I expect you to win this race, nothing less. Am I clear?" He stood nose to nose with his son.

"Crystal," Speed answered, wishing he could go off someplace and sleep instead of driving in the race. He still couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way.

"Car all set?" Pops asked Sparky.

"Yep, everything checks out. All that's left is for our boy here," he slapped Speed on the back, "to go out and win it for us."

Speed rubbed his eyes; it was becoming more and more difficult to keep them open. "Yeah, I'll win it, don't worry."

"See that you do," Pops told him. "Now, go take care of any business you have before the race starts."

\---

Speed suited up. He felt even more lethargic than he had before drinking the coffee. He threw his clothes in the duffel bag and didn't notice his wallet fall to the floor. He leaned against the wall as he zipped up his fire suit and forced his eyes to open wide. "You can do it." Carefully, he pulled away from the wall and went to outside to the Mach Five.

Sparky was the only one there, besides the extra pit crew members that Pops had hired. "How ya feeling?" One look at Speed and the mechanic had his answer. "Speed, maybe you should drop out. You really look like crap."

"I'm okay. I have to be in the race...have to win." He opened to car door and sat in the cockpit. He didn't have the energy to do his car vault, much to the disappointment of the fans in the stands.

"Here." Sparky handed Speed his helmet. "Better keep the visor down, your condition won't be as noticeable."

"I don't have a condition, I'm just tired." Speed muttered as he put the helmet on his head. "Where is everybody?"

"Your parents are in the Girl Team's pit, talking to Mr. Maverick. I think Trixie and Janine are somewhere corralling Spritle and Chim-Chim."

The announcement was made over the PA for the drivers to get into position.

"Better get out there," Sparky said as Speed's parents rushed up to them.

"I thought for a minute I'd miss sending you off," Mom said; nearly out of breath. "Good luck today." She leaned in and kissed his cheek which caused him to squirm.

Pops placed his hand on Speed's shoulder. "Go out there and show them why you were World Champion."

Speed averted his eyes from them; afraid that even with the visor down his father would notice how bad he looked. "I'll do my best."

The PA again called for the drivers to get into position. Pops smacked the top of Speed's helmet. "Get out there!"

Speed turned the key in the ignition, the grinding of the gears caused him to flinch. The engine was already engaged. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father's face set in anger. He blinked as he put the car in gear and pulled onto the track.

\---

Trixie and Janine pulled the youngest Racer and his simian companion along with them as they headed towards the Go Team's pit.

"You are in so much trouble," Trixie told them.

"We didn't do nothin' wrong!" Spritle cried.

"There you are," Mom said going up to them. "So, where were they?" she asked the young women.

"We caught them playing hide and seek in the women's locker room," Trixie said in disgust.

"What?" Mrs. Racer exclaimed in shock. "How could you do such an awful thing?"

"Don't worry, Mom, we didn't see anything," Spritle sounded disappointed.

"You better not have!" Mom said angrily.

"They were skulking around the showers. Good thing nobody was in there at the time."

"Yeah, too bad." Spritle whispered to Chim-Chim.

"I heard that!" Mom grabbed the two of them by their collars. "Your father is going to hear about this!"

"Aw Mom...NOOOO!" the boy cried as his mother dragged him away.

The girls giggled as they watched.

"Poor Spritle, I'll bet he won't be able to sit down for a month," Janine said.

"Serves him right, the little pervert. Too bad his big brother couldn't be punished in a similar fashion," Trixie commented dryly.

"Knowing Speed, he'd probably enjoy being whacked on his bottom!" Janine snickered.

Trixie tossed her head. "Well, what I'm going to do to him he certainly won't enjoy."

"Uh oh. You're really pissed at him, aren't you?" Janine asked.

"Big time," she replied. "He's not going to make a fool of me again, I'll make sure of that!" She glared at the Mach Five. "He doesn't even seem to care that I didn't wish him luck." She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and blinked them away.

"Don't let him get to you," Janine said; putting a consoling arm around her shoulder, "he's not worth it."

\---

Pops watched Speed move into his position at pole. He wondered why his son had changed so much lately. He had an attitude that had never been apparent before. He walked to the garage. "Guess I'll go to the head before the race starts."

Inside, he almost tripped over Speed's gear. "Damn that kid, leaving his crap all over the place." He bent down and picked up the duffel bag and put it in the corner away from any traffic.

"What's this?" He noticed the wallet lying on the floor. "That's real smart, leaving something like that around where anyone can find it."

On impulse he opened it. He took inventory of the items, "A few bucks...credit cards...business cards...pictures...condoms...Huh? Condoms?" Pops pulled them out and nodded. It all made sense now, the cockiness, the swagger Speed had in his step. A grin broke out on his face. "Well, well, well...My boy really IS a man. Now I know why he's been keeping such late hours. And Trixie...it explains the way she's been acting, too. Poor girl's probably embarrassed about the Mrs. and me finding out."

He was about to put the wallet in Speed's bag when a piece of yellow paper got his attention. His smile quickly faded. "A ticket? How the hell can he get a ticket?" He read the type of infraction and the fine. "That idiot! He'd better hope the press doesn't find out about this. They're looking for anything that will ruin his image." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a child's cries.

"Waaahhhh! Don't punish us, Mom!" Spritle's wails echoed off the walls of the garage as his mother pulled him, along with Chim-Chim, to face his father.

"I hope you ground them for a month!" an enraged Mom said to her husband as she deposited the pair on the floor in front of him.

Pops shook his head. "Rotten kids'll be the death of me yet," he grumbled.

\---

Dallas Maverick sat in the cockpit of her car waiting for the announcement for the race to begin. She smiled evilly at Speed in the Mach Five. "How are you feeling, Speedy? Ah'll bet that right now you're struggling just to keep your eyes open. Ah do hope that if something bad happens, you won't be hurt too bad, just enough to knock you and maybe a couple other drivers, out of the race."

She flipped down the sun visor, revealing a photo of Speed flashing the oh-so-perfect smile that complemented his compelling, sapphire eyes. "Oh mah darlin', you are so handsome. Ah hope that nothin' happens to the pretty lil face of yours. Ah really do want you to survive the race because Ah still have plans for you."

One of the other drivers from her team caught her attention. She gave her a thumbs-up. Dallas returned the gesture. "Stupid fool, she doesn't stand a chance out there." She laughed, "No, not a chance with Speed driving under the influence."

The klaxons sounded for the cars to take their pre-race laps. The drivers put their cars in gear and started to make their way around the track. One car, with the number "5" on its side, stayed in place, Its driver stared straight ahead, as if in a trance.


	14. Chapter 14

Spritle and Chim-Chim sat on the grease-stained, old couch in the garage watching an equally ancient black and white television.

"This stinks!" Spritle complained. "Pops is so unfair to make us watch the race in here. How can I cheer Speedy on if he can't see me?"

"Whoop! Weep! Eyooop!" Chim-Chim replied in a language only Spritle could understand.

"You said it, Pal! This is cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me. It's not like we got to see any naked women or anything," the boy sighed. "Besides, how are we supposed to learn about sex an' stuff if we can't see what girls look like with no clothes on?"

Chim-Chim nodded as he patted his friend on the head.

"Thanks. I'm glad you don't think I did anything wrong."

They turned their attention to the television as the commercials ended and the pre-race show started.

"It's a beautiful day for a race," the racing commentator stated. "Cliché, I know, but true!"

"It certainly is, Chuck," the other commentator agreed. "The drivers have started their engines and are awaiting the signal to start their warm-up laps in preparation for what is sure to be one of the most competitive races of the season."

"I think it will also be one of the more interesting ones, too, Dave. The group of young newcomers who call themselves The Girl Team certainly look as if they'll be able to hold their own against the veteran drivers."

"Yes, they do. They've faced quite a bit of adversity from the male drivers, many of whom have spoken out against women competing in what is essentially a sport dominated by men."

"Yes, and it is quite a shame. Although a few drivers have come to the ladies defense, including Racer X and Speed Racer. The latter created quite a stir earlier today when he became terse with some reporters."

The screen showed a video tape of Speed's interview and blow up with the reporters.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Spritle wondered. "Speed got really nasty with those TV guys."

The commentators where back on screen again. "You do have to wonder what set Speed off like that. It seemed like an innocent enough question to ask. Dallas Maverick is, after all, his next door neighbor," Chuck explained.

"I have no idea. We all know that Speed is very devoted to the young woman he has been dating. Perhaps he thought there to be some innuendo in the reporter's question."

"That does sound like a very plausible explanation, Dave. It's also been rumored that Speed has some sort of a stomach virus and is physically not up to par."

"Well, that should make the race even more compelling. How will Speed's illness affect his driving? We shall shortly see!" Dave said almost gleefully as the klaxon sounded.

"Yes, we shall. The signal has sounded and the cars have started to make their way around the track," Chuck said.

"What in the world?" Dave asked in confusion. "Speed Racer hasn't moved his car. Not an inch!"

"I have no idea what he is doing," Chuck replied as the camera zoomed in on the young driver.

Speed sat in the Mach 5's cockpit with his head hanging down. "He appears to be sleeping!" Dave exclaimed.

\---

While Speed stood still on the tarmac, the Go Team stared in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He's just sitting there!" Pops bellowed. "Go, dammit!" he screamed into his headset.

"Huh?" Speed asked dully, as if he'd been awakened from a deep sleep.

"The race! You're in a freaking race!" Pops voiced screeched into Speed's ears.

"Oh!" he said, perking up. "The race, yeah...gotta drive..." He slammed his foot on the gas and sped off, skipping a few gears in the process. He flew past the other drivers who were still doing their warm-up laps.

"Now what in the name of hell is he doing?" Pops turned to Sparky as if the mechanic would have the answer. "He's gonna end up killing somebody."

"I don't think he knows that the race hasn't officially started yet." Sparky grabbed his own headset from the top of the toolbox. "Speed! Speed, it's only warm-ups, you gotta slow down!"

"Warm-ups?" Speed tried to comprehend through the fog in his brain. He focused on Racer X's Shooting Star straight ahead. If he didn't hit the brakes, and fast, he would smash right into him. "Holy crap!" Speed yelled as he brought his foot down hard on the brake pedal. The Mach Five went into a spin; he just managed to straighten the car out before it hit the wall.

Mom brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God...he almost crashed!"

"That was close," Sparky said, wiping his brow.

Pops was beyond incensed at this point. "What is that idiot trying to do? Get himself disqualified before the damn race even starts?"

Janine and Trixie were shocked. They'd never seen Speed drive this recklessly before.

Spritle and Chim-Chim can running out of the garage. "Wow Pops, didja see that?"

Pops turned on them. "What are you two doing out here? Didn't I tell you to stay in the garage and watch the race on TV? You're being punished!"

"But, Pops that TV sucks, it's black and white and really hard to see anything," Spritle whined.

"You should've thought of THAT before you went snooping into places where you don't belong!" Pops eyes blazed with fury.

The two stood frozen in place. Then, Chim-Chim tried to make a beeline for the Girl Team's pit. Spritle tried to follow him.

Pop's had anticipated their move. He reached out to grab the pair. "Do I have to carry you in there myself?"

"We're going!" Spritle said as he and Chim-Chim hightailed it back inside the relative safely of the garage.

Pops turned his attention back to the Mach Five. "Are you crazy?" he yelled into Speed's headset. "Get your head out of your butt and watch the damn road!"

Speed tried to shake the fog from his brain. "You gotta keep your mind on the race. You gotta win..." He had now slowed down and was keeping pace with the other cars.

Pops and Sparky heaved sighs of relief. "He seems to be back on track," Pops remarked.

Sparky kept his eyes on the Mach Five. "He'll be fine. The food poisoning just knocked him for a loop."

"He's just damn lucky that there were no caution flags thrown for that little stunt he pulled," Pops growled.

\---

Dallas smiled as she watched Speed careen around the track. "Ah wonder how long it'll be before lil Speedy crashes and burns. Ah do hope he takes a couple of other drivers out with him, especially those nasty skanks from mah team," she said as she caught one of her team mate's cars in the rear view mirror.

She passed her pit and gave her father a thumbs-up. "Mah Daddy is gonna be so proud of me today."

\---

The cars moved faster and faster around the track until, finally, the signal sounded and the race officially started.

Speed managed to keep pace with the other cars, though he was hanging on by a hair.

The Go Team watched the action from the pit. Pops nervously snapped the Nicorette gum he'd started chewing in yet another attempt to quit smoking.

"Will you please stop that?" Mom Racer asked in annoyance.

"How the hell can you hear that above the noise of the cars?" he snorted.

"I can't. But, I know you're doing it, so it bothers me all the same," she retorted.

"Oh brother!" Pops spit the gum into a nearby trash bin. He took a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket, removed one and lit it up. "It's all your fault that I'm smoking again."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. It's not like your having a pack on you at all times contributes to anything."

Pops was about to make a smart come back when Speed's voice came over his headset.

"Hey little girl is your daddy home, did he go and leave you all alone..." the voice warbled.

"What the hell is he doing?" Pops asked.

"Sounds like a really bad Springsteen impersonation," Sparky answered flatly

"Why is he singing when he should be concentrating on the race?"

"How should I know?" Sparky sarcastically replied. "Why don't you ask him?"

Pops shot the mechanic a deadly look. "You can be replaced, you know!"

\---

Speed drove around the track, a dreamy grin on his face. "Ohhhhh, I'm on fire..." he sang as he gazed at Dallas' car directly ahead of him. He stopped singing. "God, she's so beautiful...can't wait till later..."

Seeing Speed behind her as she checked her rear view mirror, Dallas moved to the right. "Ah ain't gonna let him get too close, he's liable to smack into me. But..." She pressed harder on the accelerator. "Ah certainly don't want him to pass me."

"Oh shoot, she's getting away from me..." Speed tried to pull up beside her, only to have Skull Duggery move between them. He flipped Speed the bird, something he often did knowing Speed would never be as crude as to return the gesture. To his surprise, Speed thrust his hand out the window, middle finger raised. "Right back atcha, pal!"

"Damn," Duggery said in near admiration, "Racer's really grown a spine since he met that Dallas chick."

Somehow, Speed managed to drive ahead of them. His mind quickly changed gears as he spied Racer X directly in front of him. "Ah...the mysterious Masked Racer...my biggest competitor and..." He shook his head, forgetting what was on his mind. "What was I saying?"

Racer X had noticed Speed's erratic driving. "There's something terribly wrong with him. I've got to get him off the track before crashes into something...or someone." He slowed, hoping that Speed would draw up next to him, "I don't want to force him off the road, but I will if it comes down to that."

"What's he doing?" Speed wondered, actually sobering for a moment, as the car pulled next to him. The lucid moment was all too brief as the powerful drugs that Dallas had given him once again took hold. He turned his head to look at the Shooting Star. The car appeared to shimmer and waver. "Oh wow, that is just too weird!" he said; amazed. "This is better than any movie I've ever seen. He almost stopped the car to watch what he thought was a fascinating scene. The young man was having a difficult time distinguishing between fantasy and reality.

Racer X watched in fear as Speed's driving worsened. "Sorry little brother, but it's for your own safety and that of the other drivers..." The Masked Racer turned towards the Mach Five hoping that Speed would have the good sense to drive onto the grassy center of the track. The former Rex Racer didn't know that his younger brother was under the influence of a drug that took away his normally good sense.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Speed asked, no longer recognizing Racer X. "I'll show him!" He turned the steering wheel sharp and smashed into the side of the Shooting Star.

"Dammit!" Racer X shouted as he instinctively hit the gas and pulled a bit ahead of the Mach Five. "Has Speed gone insane?" he asked himself.

"Oh no you don't" Speed jammed his foot down on the pedal.

Racer X, and the fans, watched in horror as Speed headed directly for the Shooting Star.


	15. Chapter 15

Racer X could do nothing as he watched the Mach Five barreling towards him. "What is trying to do, kill the both of us?" He braced himself for impact; knowing there was no escape.

Speed didn't even seem to notice, or care, that he faced certain doom once the cars collided. Something inside him awoke. His eyes widened as he saw himself heading directly for the Shooting Star. "Oh my, God!" he cried as he pushed the **A** button on the steering column. The car neatly jumped over the Shooting Star; coming to a smooth landing yards ahead of Racer X. Speed kept going, not even aware of what he had just done.

The Go Team, the other drivers and the crowd in the stands were aghast at Speed's bizarre actions.

"I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!" Pops roared.

Speed looked behind him. "Wow! That was intense!" he exclaimed as he inexplicably started laughing. "Look at 'em all back there. Eat my dust, wussies!" he called out. There was nobody ahead of him now. "Hot damn, I'm in first!" he cried out as he swerved left then right.

The Masked Racer watched his little brother with a fear rising in him. "What in the world was he trying to do back there? It's like he has a death wish or something."

The other drivers were also baffled. Speed had never been so foolhardy before. He certainly never used the special features of his car for his own gain. The only time they had ever seen him use the jacks during a race, besides in his pit, was to avoid causing a crash or to vault over one that had already occurred. This time he'd purposefully tried to hit the Shooting Star or perhaps taunts its driver.

Speed's surprise maneuver caused total chaos on the track. A few drivers spun out, afraid that of what he'd do if they caught up with him. Ace Ducey slid and brushed the wall which caused more drivers to go into spins.

A red caution flag went out. The cars pulled into their respective pits. Except for Speed. Oblivious to the goings on around him, he continued his lonely path around the track.

"Speed, what are you doing?" his enraged father screamed into the headset. "Get the hell in the pit...NOW!"

"Whu...?" Speed glanced around. "Where'd everybody go? Oh! I betcha the race is over. Guess I won. Whee-haaa!"

"Now what's he yelling about?" Pops asked Sparky.

Before the mechanic could answer Speed pulled into the pit. "Hey, hey! Another win for the team!" he declared giddily.

"You nitwit!" Pops growled, hitting Speed on the top of his helmet. "Because of your shenanigans they threw a caution flag up. You better pray damn hard that they don't disqualify you."

"Why? What'd I do wrong?" he inquired innocently.

"You even need to ask such a ridiculous question?"

Speed stared at him. He was genuinely befuddled. "I won the race. Why're ya mad?"

"You mean you blew the race, you dumb ass!" Pops exploded.

"Dear, please calm down," Mom Racer implored him. "Remember your blood pressure."

"If I have high blood pressure it's because of these miserable kids," Pops groused. "Can't go a day without one of them screwing something up..."

With his father's attention on his mother for the moment, Speed decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to escape his wrath. He opened the car door and slowly stepped out. "That was the fastest race I've ever been in," he said to no one in particular. "Gotta use the bathroom."

"Where are you going?" Pops demanded as Speed stumbled away from the car.

"Bathroom," he replied.

"That can wait. I'm not done with you yet!" Pops bellowed.

"Sorry, Pops, but it can't wait." Speed proceeded to walk into the garage.

"Get back here!" Pops screamed. Speed ignored him.

\---

Speed wiped his face as he left the bathroom. The fog was lifting from his mind. "What's going on? The race..." He turned towards the television that Spritle and Chim-Chim were watching. A replay of earlier events was being shown. He lowered himself onto the couch. 'Oh God..." he moaned as he watched himself driving like a mad man. "What was I thinking?"

"Speedy, why'd ya do that stuff? You almost hit Racer X!" Spritle exclaimed.

"Leave me alone," his brother muttered; eyes glued to the screen.

Spritle stared at him for a few moments before turning to his simian friend. "Look at his eyes, Chim-Chim, they look so weird!" he whispered.

After watching the replay for the third time, Speed rose. "I gotta get outta here," he said. "But first, I gotta get something."

He went over to his gear bag and took the motel key out of his pants pocket. "Gonna need this if things get too funky outside," he said. He didn't realize that as he stuck it in his pocket, the plastic tag with the motel name and unit number on it fell to the floor.

As he went outside, a throng of reporters accosted him. "No comment!" he shouted, pushing them aside before they could even ask him a question.

"That guy's digging himself a hole so deep, he'll never get out of it," the ESPN man remarked.

"Hey, at least we know what the lead story tonight is gonna be!" the reporter from the Racing Channel exclaimed.

The reporters laughed, knowing that the public thirsted for this kind of trash. Yes, the current tabloid mentality was good for ratings and newspaper sales.

Sparky ran up to him as he stormed away from the group. "Speed, Pops is talkin' to some men from the Racing Commission!"

Speed glanced at his father who stood with three men who wore suits and stern expressions on their faces. "What do they want?"

"Uh...they're talking about disqualifying you from the race and..." his voice dropped, "laying some hefty fines on the team."

Speed felt the nausea returning. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes," Sparky said with a note of sarcasm in his voice. Irate, he turned on him. "Dammit Speed, you screwed up big time! It's bad enough you're probably gonna get kicked outta the race, but the team's gonna suffer, too! Where's Pops gonna get money for a fine from? Sure he's gonna get money from Mr. Maverick, but that's gotta go towards building those cars."

"Sparky... I don't know why I did what I did. Heck, I don't ever remember much of it..."

Sparky peered into his eyes, the pupils were dilated. "What's up with you, Speed? You don't look right. Are you on drugs or something?"

"No!" Speed jumped back, mortified. "I would never do anything like that!"

"Sorry. But,you've been acting so freaky lately. I kinda figured that maybe..." He shrugged.

"You figured wrong!" Speed shouted angrily. "You know? I'm sick of this. Sick of my father always coming down on me, sick of having a girlfriend who doesn't trust me and I'm sick of YOU," he pointed his finger in Sparky's face, "and your damned accusations!"

Sparky was taken aback. "Speed, calm down, buddy."

"Leave me alone!" Speed charged away from him. His mother , Trixie and Janine had watched the argument from a few yards away. He glared at them. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Dear lord..." his mother said as she watched him vault into the Mach Five and drive off in a rage. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pops and the men staring after Speed. One of the men said something to Pops and an expression of defeat crossed his face.

"I can't believe that Speed would ever drive the way he did today," Janine commented.

"I can," Trixie said. "Since that witch Dallas and her racing team came along he hasn't been himself."

"Tell me about it, even Sparky's become enamored with those bimbos," Janine said in disgust.

"Oh look, there she is," Trixie said, nodding towards Dallas who stood watching them with a phony smile plastered on her face. "I think that is my cue to get lost."

"Don't go Trixie, that's what she wants," Janine said.

"I don't care anymore," she declared as she walked away from them and into the garage. "I can't stomach that girl. How anybody could like her is beyond my..." her thought went unfinished as she looked down on the floor and saw a piece of green plastic on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. "The Pines Motor Lodge...Unit 5..." A lump formed in her throat as she spied Speed's gear bag next to the spot where she found the tag. "Oh God no...Speed...you wouldn't do this to me, would you?" She fell against the wall. "No wait, this could belong to anybody, maybe one of the extra crew guys Pops hired...I mean, why would Speed stay at a sleazy motel when he only lives few miles away?" Though she knew in her heart the reason why Speed, or any man, would be going to a motel like the Pines.

"Damn him," she said as she stuffed the tag in her pocket and morosely left the garage.

"Hey, Trix," Spritle said, jumping up and down in front of her. He'd finally been allowed to leave the garage and his excitement was apparent. "Didja hear that they postponed the race until next week?"

"Really? How come?"

"Sparky said that after they got all the cars offa the track, the found a bunch a more cracks in it. Ha! It's really lucky that Speedy did all those crazy things. Cause if he hadn't I betcha a lot of drivers woulda smacked up their cars. They should give him a medal instead of being mad at him."

"I suppose," she said. She wanted to tell Spritle what a lying, cheating snake in the grass his big brother was, but she couldn't do that. The boy idolized him too much and she didn't want to break his heart. Besides, he probably wouldn't believe her.

\---

Pops Racer heaved a heavy sigh as the men from the Racing Commission left his pit.

"I gather it didn't go well, huh, Pops?" Sparky asked as he and the rest of the crew surrounded him.

"Nope. The Commission wants the whole team to report to them at 3:30 sharp tomorrow afternoon. Speed better get his head straightened out by then. Not that it will do him any good as far as the race goes. They already said that he will be disqualified, no ifs, ands or buts. Team'll probably be fined, too. They blame us for letting him drive in the condition he was in. They also mentioned something about testing him for drugs. Hell, from the looks of him today I can't say I blame them."

"Pops, I was thinking the same thing," Sparky remarked. "He's been acting all weird and secretive lately. And the way his eyes looked earlier...there was something not right about them. When I confronted Speed about my suspicions, he flipped out and took off."

Mom jumped to the defense of her son. "What did you expect him to do? I can't believe either of you could even think of such a thing. Speed's always come down against drug use. He's even done a couple of PSAs on the subject."

"Then you tell me why there's been such a sudden change in him. The mood swings, the belligerent attitude," he demanded.

"Dear, you know we already discussed this. He's growing up, becoming a man. It's perfectly normal for him to be acting this way."

"Becoming a man?" he snorted. "I think he already is one."

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked.

He pulled her aside. "I...uh...found something in his wallet," he whispered. "Protection, if you know what I mean." He nodded in Trixie's direction.

It took a few seconds for comprehension of what he said to sink in. "Protection...Oh. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, they have been going out for a long time." Her expression sank. "My son isn't a little boy anymore..."

He put a comforting arm around her. "I know you're not happy about this, but you it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yes, I know that. I guess I should be happy that he's involved with a nice girl who cares for him deeply." She was thoughtful for a moment. "It also explains all those late nights he's been keeping."

Trixie shifted uncomfortably. Why did they keep staring at her as if she was some kind of freak? "Um, Mrs. Racer, did I do something wrong?"

Mom smiled. "Why no, of course not, dear. I...we...were just wondering if you knew anything about Speed and the way he's been acting lately.

"I really don't know, Mrs. Racer. I've been wondering the same thing myself," she said.

Speed's mother moved closer to her. "Trixie...I know that you and my son having been spending a great deal of time together lately."

"Um, not really. I haven't seen much of him at all the past few days." She lowered her head and spoke in a dispirited voice, "We haven't been getting along lately."

Pops scratched his head. "Huh? How can that be? He's been coming in very late every night." He eyed Trixie. "He says that he's been with you."

Trixie shook her head. "No, he hasn't been with me."

"The mystery deepens," Sparky said. "Why would Speed lie about coming home late?" Janine nudged him in the side. "Ow! Why'd ya do that for?"

She nodded towards the Girl Team's pit. "That's why."

Trixie knew what Janine meant. Forlornly, she stuck her hand in her pocket and felt the green plastic tag. Hot tears started in the corners of her eyes. She had to find out if her suspicions were correct. "Sparky," she said to the mechanic. "Would you mind if I borrowed your car? I just remembered a very important errand I have to run."

He looked quizzically at her; she was acting almost as strangely as Speed. "Sure, I guess so. I'm going to be here awhile anyway." He handed her the keys.

"Thanks," she said with forced cheerfulness. "I don't think it will take very long."

"Want me to go with you?" Janine asked; concern for her friend showing on her face. She knew Trixie was going to confront Speed.

"No, I've got to do this by myself," she replied. "Though, I might need a shoulder to cry on later."

Janine patted her on the arm. "I'm here for you if you need me, hon."

Trixie pulled into the Pines Motor Lodge's parking lot. It was empty except for an old pickup truck. "I don't see his car here," she said; feeling hopeful that maybe the tag didn't belong to him. She noticed that the parking lot extended behind the building. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." She took a deep breath before driving around the back.

"Please don't let his car be there," she prayed. Her heart sank as the first thing she was a white race car with the number "5" on its side. "Oh God..." she said softly.

She parked next to the Mach 5 and got out the green tag held tightly in her hand., "Unit 5...I guess that's where I'll find him." In her distressed state of mind she neglected to take her purse with her. "He'd better have a good explanation for why he's here," she said before knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened. She heard his voice before she saw him. "You're early, I though you were gonna have din..." His eyes became huge when he realized that it wasn't Dallas standing in the doorway. "Trixie! W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that!" She shoved her way past him. "So, who were you expecting? Certainly not me!"

Speed stared at her, open mouthed, at a complete loss for words.

\---

Dallas Maverick arrived at the Pines. She pulled around back and was surprised to see a car parked next to the Mach 5. "That looks like Sparky's car," she said. A smile crossed her face. "Well, as I always say, the more the merrier!"

She left her car and while walking past the car noticed the purse lying on the seat. "Probably belongs to that dopey racing girlfriend of his. Honestly, doesn't anybody on that team appreciate a real woman?" Intrigued; she reached in and removed the purse. Her hands dug inside and found a wallet. "Well, well, well," she said as she read the name on the driver's license, "This is going to prove to be very interesting..."

Dallas sashayed her way to Unit 5. "It's show time!" she said with a smirk as she loosened the belt of the wraparound dress she was wearing and lightly wrapped on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Trixie stood with her hands on her hips as Speed tried to think of a plausible reason why he should be at the Pines.

"Trixie, I... I can explain," he sputtered.

"Okay, why don't you do that?" she said. "Although, I can think of one reason right off the top of my head why a man would stay in a sleazy motel."

"I needed a place to get away. You know how my father's been driving me crazy. I've been staying here on and off, to get away." He knew he was a terrible liar and tried to make his expression as sincere as possible.

"Uh huh," she said, not believing a word he that came from his mouth. "If that's true, then who were you expecting when you answered the door? It certainly wasn't me, that's for sure."

"Yeah, uh... I ordered room service and thought you were..."

She quickly cut him off. "Room service? At this dump? Pul-eeze!"

"I don't know what else to say. How do I explain... I mean, I can't tell you who..."

Again he was cut off, only this time it was by a knock on the door. "And who could this be? The room service you ordered?" she asked sarcastically. "Stay where you are, I'll get it."

Speed collapsed on the bed. "I am so dead," he groaned.

Trixie opened the door and was greeted by a grinning Dallas. "Ta-da!" she sang as she untied her dress and revealed a sheer teddy. Upon seeing Trixie, she feigned shock. "Oh mah! What are you doing here? Don't tell me Speedy wants a threesome!"

"Damn you!" Trixie spat. Going over to the near-cowering Speed she raised her hand as if to slap him. "I should pummel you into hell, you bastard!"

"Trixie, please... listen to me," he pleaded.

"Shut up! I'm through listening to you!" Turning to Dallas, she said, "You want him? He's all yours. You can have him and his insecurities, his flirting with every girl he sees, his obsession with his car and himself. Oh yes, Speedy is the most self-involved human being I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. Be sure to constantly feed his pathetic ego or he'll go off and sulk like a child. And let's not forget his temper; I'm sure you've heard about it, he's famous for it. When he doesn't get his way he flies off the handle. I'd make sure to stay out of his path when he starts throwing things. He's been known to do that."

Speed turned away, he couldn't believe the things she was saying about him.

"Oh, Dallas, there's more... so much more. For instance, did you know that's Speed's a mama's boy?"

"Mama's boy!" he interjected. "What?"

"Yep," she said, sneering at him, "his mommy still irons his clothes, does his laundry and makes his bed. If that's not a mama's boy, I don't know what is!"

"Mah dear,” Dallas said, “he doesn't need his mama anymore, he's got me now. Don't you, sugar?" She bent down and gave him a deep kiss.

Trixie shook her head;her voice full of seething anger, "Well, then I hope you two will be very happy together... **IN HELL!"** She didn't say anything more as she left. The slamming of the door shook the walls.

\---

Trixie leaned against the back wall of the motel; her breath ragged and pained. "How could he do this to me?" she cried, feeling hurt, embarrassed and foolish. "I trusted him...believed his filthy lies..." Sobbing, she forced herself to straighten and walk to the car. She couldn't stay there any longer.

\---

Speed stared at the door, in shock. "Oh wow... I can't believe this," he said holding his head in his hands. "How did she know I was here?"

"Beats me," Dallas replied. "But, ya know, darlin', Ah'm glad she found out. Now we don't have to sneak around anymore."

Speed didn't respond. His mind was reeling as he tried to make sense of the whole day. He'd screwed up every way possible with this last time being the worst. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself more than Dallas.

"Ah know what Ah want to do..." she giggled as she shoved him back on the bed. "A little lovin' from Dallas will make you feel better in no time at all." She started kissing him.

He pushed her away and sat up. "No! Not right now!"

"Speedikins, what's wrong?"

The day's occurrences kept running through his mind. "Dallas, those pills you gave me earlier, what were they?"

"Just some harmless medicine to help get rid of headaches. I take them all the time," she said matter-of-factly.

"Harmless?" he exclaimed, anger rising in him. "I almost OD'd on the damn things! Didn't you see how I drove out there? I coulda killed somebody!"

"Darlin' please calm down." Dallas was getting a glimpse of his infamous temper. "Ah don't know why you had that reaction. Whenever Ah take them Ah feel fine. Headache goes away, Ah don't get dizzy or anything." She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh in an effort to soothe him.

"Maybe it's just me then," he said softly as ripples of pleasure coursed through him at Dallas' touch. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken three."

"Three? Oh dear..." She slapped herself in the head. "Ah should have only given you two. Shoot, Ah always take just one. Ah don't know how in the world Ah could have made such a dreadful mistake." She bowed her head and pretended to blink back tears. "Ah'm so sorry. You must think Ah'm a ninny. " She gazed at him with glistening eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Her expression was so forlorn that he couldn't help himself. "Of course I do. It was an honest mistake. You were probably nervous about the race and got confused about how many pills to give me."

"Thank you, pumpkin. You are too sweet. Now..." she eased him back on the pillow, "how about we forget all about those silly ol' pills," she purred; again covering him with kisses.

Speed shook his head. "Dallas, please... I told you I'm not in the mood."

"Really?" she said as she opened his zipper and stuck her hand inside and gently caressed him. "Ah don't know... you sure feel like you're in the mood to me!"

"Dallas... ah... Oh damn..." he moaned, giving in to her.

\---

Trixie drove through the gates of the near-deserted race track. "I despise this place," she said as memories of Speed flooded her mind. "I'm never coming here again." She stepped out of the car and slammed the door as hard as she could.

Janine met her halfway. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Not so good," Trixie said, sniffling. "Speed and I are finished."

'Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Janine put a comforting arm around her.

"You were right about him and Dallas. I should have listened to you," she sobbed. "I'm such a fool."

"No, you're not, he is. To prefer that vapid bimbo over you just shows how shallow he really is."

"I can't believe he's been meeting her at the Pines. That he kissed me with the same lips that touched hers..." She wiped her hand across her mouth in disgust. "God, I hate him!"

Janine nodded. "At this moment so do I." She took hold of Trixie's arm. "C'mon, let's go get Sparky and blow this damn place."

\---

Speed's eyes slowly fluttered open. Dallas cuddled next to him; her head on his chest. He smiled contentedly as he pulled her close and kissed her flaxen hair. It had been an incredible night. They'd made intense love into the wee hours of the morning.

"Good mornin', darlin'" she drawled sleepily. "You were fantastic last night," she said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I got a little rough. The whole thing with Trixie kind of made me angry."

"You were aggressive but certainly not rough. As for Trixie, she had no right to follow you here. Ah certainly hope you aren't feeling sorry for her."

He shrugged. "I guess I am, kind of. It was a crummy way for her to find out about us."

"Well, Ah think she was wrong to follow you here. If she'd have minded her own business none of this would have happened."

"Maybe you're right," he said. "Still... I do feel bad for her."

"You'll get over it." She kissed him. "Ah'll even help you to."

He returned the kiss. "Thanks sweetheart. Gosh, I'm so lucky I met you."

"Ah'm the lucky one," she cooed.

They lay together in each other's arms for a time. Speed wished he could make love to her again, but it was nearly eight-thirty; he had to get home. His folks didn't even know where he was... unless Trixie told them.

He moved away from her and sat up. "Dallas, I gotta go, even though I don't want to."

"Ah know, Ah have to get home, too."

He rose from the bed. "I'll take a shower." There was a twinkle in his eye. "Care to join me?"

"Ah'd love to, but if Ah did that, we'd never leave."

"Yeah, you're right," he chuckled. "I'd also end up needing to take a cold shower afterwards!"

"Oh you!" Dallas laughed and threw a pillow at the now-closed bathroom door.

She waited until she heard the shower start, then picked up the phone and dialed information. "Hello, operator, Ah'd like the number for Associated Press. Thank you." She grinned wickedly as she prepared to implement the next phase of her plan. "Poor Speedy, your life is going to get even more complicated after today."


	17. Chapter 17

Speed emerged from the bathroom and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Your turn," he said. He noticed that she had changed into her clothes. "Aren't you going to shower?"

"No, darlin', I decided to wait until I get home. Ah forgot mah lavender body soap," she explained, "it helps keep mah skin all soft and supple."

He gathered her into his arms. "Well, it certainly seems to be working because your skin is very soft and... " he kissed her, "supple."

"Hmm," she sighed, "Ah wish we could stay here all day."

"Me, too," he agreed, slowly pulling away from her. "But, unfortunately, we can't. I've got to go home and face my folks. It's not going to be pleasant, I'm sure of that."

"Well, honey, if you need moral support, Ah'm here for you."

"Thanks," he said, "I just might take you up on it."

There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that can be?" Dallas asked; grinning inwardly.

"Only one way to find out." Speed went to the door and opened it. "What the...?" he cried as a crowd of people tried to push their way into the room. He quickly jumped back and slammed the door; pressing his body against it. "Yikes!"

"What was that?"

"Reporters, gotta be a hundred of 'em!" he exclaimed, locking the door. He slid over to the window and peaked through the blinds. "How the hell did they know we were here?"

"One guess," Dallas remarked.

"Trixie? No, she wouldn't be that spiteful," he said. "Would she?"

"Sweet pea, Ah'm sure you've heard of that old saying, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well, Trixie's been scorned, an' you can betcha she's madder an' a cat in a washin' machine."

He furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I know she's really upset. But, to do something as low as this..." He shook his head. "I can't believe it."

"Ah can," she said; putting her arm around him. "She's a nasty, vindictive shrew who will stop at nothing to keep you all to herself. Ah hate her!" she declared, "And after what she's done today, you should hate her, too!"

"I don't know if I hate her," Speed said. "But, right now she's not on my top ten favorites list. She's got a lot of explaining to do." He turned his head to the door; the knocking by now had turned into pounding. "They're gonna break the thing down!" He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall. "Damn her!" He narrowed his eyes. "She's gonna pay for this, I'll see to it!" he shouted indignantly.

Dallas turned from him with a wicked grin on her face. _"Trixie was so right about his temper. Ah think I can use it to mah advantage,"_ she mused.

He collected their things and tossed her bag to her. "Let's get out of here."

She took a tight hold of his hand. While the expression on her face made it seem as if she was anxious, inside she was giddy with joy. Soon, the whole world would know about them thanks to that little phone called she had made.

"Here goes nothing," he said; taking a deep breath before opening the door.

The reporters were on them in a flash barraging them with questions; their cameras trained on the pair as they attempted their escape.

"Don't talk to them," Speed hissed in her ear, "don't even look at them." He pushed the reporters to the side and kept his eyes straight ahead. “Run!” He whisper. They bolted away. The reporters followed relentlessly behind.

"This is like a horror movie!" Dallas exclaimed as they made a mad dash for their cars.

"Tell me about it!" Speed pulled her along; they were only a few yards ahead of the pack. They reached the Mach 5 first. "You're coming with me." He picked her up and literally threw her into the passenger's seat. He flew to the other side of the car and vaulted in. His keys were in the ignition before he even landed. The engine roared to life. "Hang on!" he cried as he pressed down hard on the accelerator.

"Speed, we're gonna run right into them!" she cried as the car headed towards the throng of reporters.

"No we won't," he said as he deployed the auto-jacks. The car sailed neatly over the press.

"Wow! That took care of them. Didn't it, honey?" Dallas cuddled close to him.

"For now. I shoulda rammed right into them; the lousy vultures," he said. "I've always hated the press and their nosy questions."

"Speed...What about my car?" she asked.

"We'll come back for it later," he replied. "Maybe by then those creeps will be gone."

\---

"Damn," Pops groused as he slammed the phone on its cradle. "The check still hasn't been deposited in our account. What's taking so long?"

"Now dear, it is early. Maybe it will show up later today," Mom said in an attempt to soothe him. He was upset enough, as was she, about Speed and his odd behavior of late. The last thing her husband needed was to worry about the money Paladin Maverick had promised him.

"Yeah, you're right. The money will probably show up later today."

"Maybe you should put off building the prototype until the check comes through," she suggested.

"I can't do that," he explained, "I signed a contract stating that I'd have the prototype completed by the twelfth."

"I guess you have no choice, then. I just hate having to use money from our savings to finance it.

Now it was Pops turn to do the soothing. "Don't worry, honey, the money we make off this deal will more than reimburse our account."

"I certainly hope so..." Mom Racer had reservations about the deal Pops had made with the Texan. She didn't trust the man or his conniving daughter.

The phone rang. "Maybe it's the bank returning my call," Pops said as he answered it. "Hello? Huh? Speed is where? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" he bellowed; slamming the phone down.

Mom looked quizzically at him. "What was that all about?"

"Some crank from one of the local rags yammering about Speed being at a sleazy motel. I tell you, those reporters will stop at nothing for a story."

"I don't know..." Mom said in a worried tone. "He didn't come home last night. He could have been afraid and figured that a motel was the safest place to stay.”

"Well, if that's true, he's an even bigger moron than I thought he was. He's gotta face us eventually, putting it off won't make things go any easier for him."

"Dear, please try to control your temper when he gets home. Yelling at him won't do anything to help."

"It'll make me feel better," Pops grumbled. Mom shot him an angry look. "Alright, alright... I'll go easy on the little ingrate. I tell ya, it won't be easy; damn kid is driving me nuts.

"Maybe I should call Trixie," Mom said. "He could be with her. Though, from the way she spoke yesterday, that doesn't seem very likely." She went to the window and looked out. "Oh my goodness!"

"What is it? Is Speed finally home?" Pops asked.

"There are two news trucks outside and some reporters. What's going on?" she wondered.

"Only one way to find out..." Pops went to the front door and opened it just as the Mach 5 barreled past the trucks and into the drive way. "It's about time," he said; feeling his temper rising.

Mom heaved a sigh of relief. "Now, dear, remember what I said..."

"Don't worry, when I let him have it, I'll do it with a smile."

"I don't believe this..." Speed groaned as the reporters ran to the car.

"Ah'd just like to know how they got here so fast," Dallas said.

Speed shook his head. "They're not the same reporters."

As soon as they emerged from the car they were surrounded. Speed pulled Dallas close; his arm protectively around her.

"Speed, Dallas," one of the reporters shoved a microphone in front of them. "Is it true? Are you a couple? How long have you been together?"

"No comment!" Speed growled as he pushed the man aside. "C'mon," he said; trying to keep from completely losing it. "Let's get inside."

Pops held the door open for them; his face was a blistering shade of red. "Get the hell out of here!" he screamed at a reporter who tried to gain entry with Speed and Dallas. He shut the door hard. "This place is a mad house!"

"Tell me about it," Speed mumbled.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Pops screamed as he descended upon him. "You've really crossed the line this time!"

"Sorry Pops," Speed said apologetically. "I know I messed up really bad."

"Messed up is an understatement," Mom told him sternly. "You have humiliated this family, the team, not to mention yourself, with your actions. I'm very disappointed in you, Gregory Racer."

Speed was stung by his mother's words. She was the one who always took his side whenever Pops would ride him. He'd never seen her this upset with him before. "Gosh Mom, I never meant to hurt you. Please don't cry."

"I'm too angry to cry," she said sadly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pops demanded. "The damn press has called; they're outside on the lawn. What's this about you staying at a sleazy motel?"

"Oh, Ah wouldn't call the Pines Motor Lodge sleazy, Mr. Racer," Dallas interjected. "Ah think it's quite cozy and accommodating, don't you darlin'?" she smiled; addressing Speed.

Mom blanched. "You two were at a motel together?"

"Yep," Dallas nodded proudly. "Several times."

"Dallas, honey, please..." Speed implored her

"Dear God," Mom said, dropping to the couch. "I don't believe this."

Pops became more incensed. "What the hell is wrong with you? You drive the race like a drunken mad man, I find a ticket in your wallet and now this!"

Speed's eyes opened wide. "Whoa, wait a minute. What were you doing snooping through my wallet?" he asked; angry that his father could betray his trust.

"I wasn't snooping. Your wallet fell on the floor, I noticed the ticket sticking out when I picked it up," he explained. "The ticket wasn't the only thing I found, by the way."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I found your... er... protection."

Speed sat down slowly on the couch, dizziness overtaking him. Dallas was immediately by his side. He looked at his mother; her face was a deep shade of scarlet. "You know, too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not happy about it, but at least you're being responsible. I didn't think it was her you were involved with..." She motioned to Dallas, hoping the expression of pure disgust didn't show too much on her face.

"No," Dallas said sweetly, "he's been with me, only me, right sugar?"

"Yes," Speed said a bit defiantly. He knew his mother disliked the young woman and it infuriated him. "I've been with her and I'm not ashamed about it."

"But, what about Trixie?" Mom asked.

"She's history." He went over to the window and pointed outside. "See those reporters? You can thank Trixie for them being here."

His mother was confused, what did Trixie have to do with the reporters. "I don't understand..."

"She's the one who tipped them off to where I was," he said bitterly. "She had no right to do that!"

The phone rang yet again. "I'll get it. It's probably another reporter," Pops said; shooting a glare at his son. He picked up the phone. "Now, listen I've got nothing to say to you people...Huh? Oh, I'm very sorry, I thought you were someone else...Yes...I understand... I agree with you...Yes, I'm sure he'll agree to it, too...I can assure you he'll cooperate with anything you suggest...Uh huh...yes...We'll be there...I'll see what I can do about the rest of the team...sure...yes...I'll see you then. Goodbye." He slammed the receiver down. "Great, that's just great!"

"Now what?" Mom asked wearily.

"That was Mr. Andrew Coretti from the Racing Commission. He wants the team to report to him ASAP. He said after wonder boy's latest exploits he feels the sooner we get things straightened out, the better. I gotta see if I can get hold of Sparky and Trixie...see if they can make it this early."

"I'm sorry about all this, Pops," Speed said again apologizing, "I don't know what else to say..."

"Don't say anything. Just go changed into a suit. I want you going to that meeting looking like the responsible adult you're always claiming to be. And don't think I've forgotten about the ticket. We'll tackle that one after we deal with the Racing Commission."

"Whatever," Speed said as he started up the stairs; Dallas followed close behind.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mom asked her.

"Why, upstairs with Speedikins, of course!" she replied brightly.

"No, Speed needs his privacy."

"That's just silly, Mrs. Racer. Ah mean, we've already been intimate. Ah've seen what he has to offer, and, oh mah, he offers quite a bit, if you know what Ah mean," she said winking.

Speed's mother now felt an anger unlike anything she had ever experienced before. This was her SON the little tramp was talking about. She wanted to ring her neck at the moment. But, being Mom Racer, she hid her wrath. "Dallas, go home. I'm sure your father is wondering where you are."

"I think might be a good idea, honey," Speed said. "Things are really getting intense here and you're better off out of the line of fire."

"Okay, Darlin', if you think that's best..."

"I do," he replied. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure." She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately; knowing it would upset his mother.

Mom crossed her arms. "That's enough you two."

Dallas slowly pulled back from a smiling Speed. "See you later, Angel."

"You bet!" he exclaimed. His eyes were on her as he walked backwards up the stairs.

She opened the door and stood in the threshold. "Mrs. Racer, Ah have to say your son is incredible, if you catch mah drift. Ah just wonder if Speed takes after his Daddy," she purred, turning to Pops and smiling flirtatiously.

"He-he. Well, like father, like son, I always say" Pops chuckled; his ego stroked by the young woman's remark.

"Bye," Dallas cooed, "Tells Speedy Ah'll see him later." She opened the door and before leaving, blew a kiss at Pops.

The elder Racer grinned. "Nice girl, isn't she?"

"You're as bad as your son." Mom shook her head and went into the kitchen. The rattling of pots and pans reverberated throughout the house.

\---

Trixie removed a gray sweatshirt from her closet. The words "POPS MOTORS – COLLISION AND AUTO PARTS" were splashed across the chest in bright red, block letters. It was Speed's. He had given it to her during a picnic at the beach last fall. The air had grown cool and she was shivering. She still remembered how he had pulled it off and handed it to her. "Don't want you to catch a chill," he said smiling. She worried that he might be cold himself because he was now only wearing a t-shirt, but he assured her he was fine. She sniffed the shirt, although she had worn and washed it several times, she imagined she could still smell his cologne.

"Oh, Speed...How could you do this to me. I thought you loved me..." she sobbed. Then, she imagined Dallas wearing the shirt and angrily threw into the box which held everything he had ever given her. "Let her have it; though it's probably too icky for her to wear anyway."

She wasn't sure what she was going to do with the stuff. Part of her wanted to toss it in the trash; the other, more rational, part thought she should give it back to Speed. "It would be the mature thing to do," she said; hoping to show the class that Dallas lacked. "Maybe I should bring it to the meeting today and give it to him there. Yeah, I'll wish him well and be on my way..." This elicited another round of tears. "How will I even be able to face him without crying?"

She was going through her jewelry box when the phone rang. It was Pops telling her about the meeting change. "Oh wonderful... I thought I'd be able to put off seeing him until this afternoon. Maybe I'm better off seeing him now and getting it over with."

\---

The family managed to ward off the press when they arrived at the Racing Commission's headquarters.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Mom remarked; noticing that nobody from the team had arrived yet. "I'm glad that they stationed guards at the door to keep the press out."

"They had to do something or else the meeting would turn into a circus," Pops told her.

Speed was starting to feel nervous. "What do you think they'll do to me, Pops?"

His father shrugged, " I don't know, but I can guarantee that it won't be good."

"Oh God," he said; his color fading.

The door opened; Paladin Maverick and Dallas joined them in the room.

"Oh baby, I am so glad you're here," Speed exclaimed.

"Ah had to come by to give you moral support, sugar," she replied; wrapping her arms around him.

"Paladin, thanks for coming." Pops shook his hand.

"Ah thought the boy could use a character witness." He turned to Speed. "Don't worry, son, Ah'll do right by you."

"Thank you, sir," Speed said, "I really appreciated it."

"Daddy said it's only proper that we come to your defense today. After all, you are mah boyfriend." She smiled sweetly at Mom who, to her credit, kept her expression neutral. "You know mah place is by your side. As Granny Maverick always said, a woman should stand by her man."

"You're wonderful, do you know that?" Speed brought his lips full on hers; not caring who was watching.

Mom walked across the room; massaging her temples. Speed had never been so demonstrative with Trixie. Didn't he even care how uncomfortable his public displays of affection made others feel? She was glad Trixie wasn't here yet, but wondered what reaction she would have at seeing her son and Dallas together.

It wouldn't take long for her to find out as Trixie was the next member of the team to show up. She carried a medium-sized box in her arms. Even with make-up, it was easy to see she had been crying.

Mom approached her. "Trixie, honey, how are you?" she asked sympathetically.

The younger woman forced a smile. "As well as can be expected, I guess."

Mom squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I wish I could pound some sense into that boy."

"Thanks, Mrs. Racer." She sighed sadly as she watched Speed and Dallas. "Excuse me, I have to give this stuff to Speed."

"I can take it to him if you want," Mom offered.

"No, it's all right, I can do it. I have something I want to tell him anyway." Trixie smiled again and slowly started walking towards the couple.

" _I like to see her pound Dallas into the ground with that box,"_ Mom whispered.

"Well, look who's here," Dallas said as Trixie approached them.

Speed grimaced. "What the hell does she want?"

"Wonder what she's got in that box?" Dallas whispered.

"After the crap she pulled today, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a cobra," he replied.

Trixie stopped a few paces before them. "Hello Speed," she said; completely ignoring Dallas. "I have some things of yours that I don't want...need...anymore. I figured you should have them."

He glanced at the box. "Uh huh, so I see," he said flatly. "Would you mind coming out in the hall with me? I need to have a word with you, privately."

She hesitated a moment. There was something about the tone of his voice that made her nervous. "Um...okay...I guess." She followed him into the hall, still holding the box.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, Speed, I'm listening. What do you want?" Trixie asked. Her arms had started to ache from the weight of the box and she shifted her weight in an effort to feel comfortable.

Speed smiled. "Did you notice all the reporters out there?"

"Uh...yeah, as a matter of fact I did," she answered. "I didn't think there would be this many here."

"Really?" He moved closer to her. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

She instinctively backed up. "Well, I mean, this is a meeting about what kind of sanctions they're going to put on you and the team, hardly earth shaking news."

"Oh," he said, " and you don't know of any other reason they might be here?"

"I don't," she said shaking her head, "Why should I?"

 **"LIAR!"** he screamed as he grabbed the box out of her hands and threw it against the wall. The contents scattered across the floor. "You know damn well why they're here!"

"N-n-n-no, Speed," she sputtered fearfully, "I really don't!"

He grabbed her by the wrist. "You are nothing but a vindictive, lying **BITCH!** " he snarled; his nostrils flaring.

She tried to pull away; he tightened his grip on her. "Speed, let go! You're hurting me!" she cried.

"Hurting you? You should be freakin' glad you're not a guy, caused I'd **KILL** you if you were!"

He had her up against the wall. She was petrified; there was very little reasoning with him when he was this angry. "Speed... please, let me go."

" **NO!** " he shouted.

" **Let her go!** " a voice from behind him boomed.

"Huh?" Speed flinched and released his hold on Trixie as strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. "Racer X!" he exclaimed.

"Speed, what do you think you're doing?" The Masked Racer asked.

"Trying to get the truth out of her!" Speed replied; his ire making his voice guttural and raspy.

"Threatening her isn't the way to get answers." He could feel the tension in Speed's body. The younger man was seriously on the verge completely losing control.

"Are you all right?" he asked Trixie; concerned about the red hand print that was starting to swell.

"I'll survive," she replied, rubbing her wrist, "No thanks to **HIM!** "

"It's your own fault this happened, **LIAR!** " Speed tried to squirm from Racer X's tight hold.

"Speed, that's enough," X said; trying to keep his voice calm as he released Speed from his grasp. "Please settle down and and me what this is all about."

"He doesn't have to tell you anything, you nasty brute!" Dallas spat as she sidled up to them. "Ah wouldn't be surprised if you put that witch up to it. Ah'll bet you're both plotting against us!"

Trixie grimaced. "Ugh. What is that foul stench?" She turned to Dallas. "Oh. That explains it. I think I'll join the others back in the room where the air isn't tainted." She addressed the Masked Racer, "Watch out for her, Racer X, she might try to involve you in her little game, too."

"I'll be careful, Trixie," he said reassuringly.

"Trixie's the one playing the game," Speed sneered. "Dallas has done nothing wrong."

"Speed, are you really sure of that?" Racer X asked; noting the smirk on blonde's face. "Since you have met this young woman you've changed."

"I have not!" Speed exclaimed.

"You have, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not," he said. "She's going to drag you down, Speed."

Speed's face reddened as his wrath grew. "You don't know anything about her! If you did, you'd know how sweet she is and why I'm in love with her!"

"You might think it's love you're experiencing, but it's not," The Masked Racer told him. "You're at a very special age, an age where your feelings can become confused."

"Age? Are you saying I'm too young to know what love is? I'll have you know I'm almost twenty, legally old enough to get married. So, don't tell me I'm too young to know about love!" he declared; anger again in his voice.

"I wasn't saying anything of the sort. What I meant is that you might be confusing your obvious physical attraction to the girl with something else," Racer X explained. "The strong urges a young man your age feels can create the illusion of love." He cocked his head to the side. "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Speed rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be condescending, Racer X. My father had _"the talk"_ with me when I was twelve. Not only do I know all about sex," he put his arm around Dallas, "I've had first hand experience."

"Yes, so I've heard," X said flatly. He looked at Dallas; his thoughts about the young woman not pleasant ones. "Be careful, Speed, you're playing with fire."

Dallas laughed spitefully. "You're the one who should be careful. Because if Speed doesn't take care of you on the track, I will!

Racer X shook his head. "Is this the kind of woman you want to be with, Speed? Look at her. Look what has happened since you began your involvement with her. You've gotten drunk..."

"Drunk? Why would you think that?" Speed asked incredulously even though he knew it was the truth.

"It was quite evident that you were suffering the after-effects of imbibing alcohol yesterday. In other words, you were hung over," Racer X stated.

"So, I had a couple of drinks to celebrate taking pole. Big whoop," Speed said; thinking that Racer X probably never drank anything stronger than a Pepsi in his life.

"It's not just that," Racer X pointed out, "You also nearly caused a collision during the race. You forced other drivers off the track which caused you to be disqualified. Not to mention that you went through a stop sign and was given a ticket..."

"A ticket? Were you going through my wallet, too?" Speed demanded.

"No. But, word does seem to get out when a rookie police officer with loose lips gives a ticket to one of racing's biggest stars," Racer X said. "You're the talk of the local police department, not to mention the tabloids."

"Oh great, one more thing for those parasites from the press to rag on me about," Speed groaned.

Racer X didn't want to point out the obvious, that Speed had brought all of this upon himself thanks to his involvement the young woman who was latched onto him like a bloodthirsty leech.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Dallas told the Masked Racer. "Speed's a grown man. He doesn't need any of your stupid advice."

"Is that how you feel Speed?" he asked.

Speed crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes it is. I'm so tired of you always thinking you can tell me what to do. When are you gonna stop butting into my life? What are you doing here anyway?"

"The Racing Commission requested my presence since I was one of the drivers directly involved in the situation." He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before continuing. "I heard that representatives from the Alpha Team will also be here this morning."

Speed shrugged. "So what? They can't do anything to me, I have a valid excuse for what happened yesterday."

"You'd better. The officials from the Commission can be quite stern with regards to handing out punishment for drivers who thwart the rules."

"I didn't thwart the rules and there won't be any punishment." Speed glared at X in defiance.

"Don't listen to him, Darlin'," Dallas said. "That man doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I think you're right," Speed looked at Racer X and quickly turned away. "Honey, let's go back inside."

Dallas took hold of his arm and together they went back into the room. The former Rex Racer shook his head. "Little brother, that young lady is going cause you nothing but grief."

\---

Sparky and Janine had arrived just as Speed and Dallas went back into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Sparky asked.

"I was just having a discussion with Speed," Racer X said.

"Looks like it was rather heated," Janine commented dryly as she surveyed the debris strewn about the hall.

"I suppose you could say that," Racer X said as he took the box from the floor and started putting everything back inside.

\---

The Go Team sat together at one end of a large conference table towards the front of the room. Speed made sure he was as far from Trixie, who kept rubbing her arm and glaring at him, as possible. Dallas sat next to him; her hand in his for all to see. Her father was on the other side of her. He talked quietly with Pops. Janine and Sparky whispered together; once in a while Janine would smirk in Speed's direction. Mom sat morosely next to Pops with tears in her eyes. At the other end of table Alpha Team members, Ace Ducey and Skull Duggery, were engaged in conversation. Periodically they would glance down at Speed and snicker. Racer X stood against the wall, arms crossed. Because of the mask, there was no way to read his expression. However, his mouth was set firm.

The door opened and three men, attired in nearly identical black suits, entered the room and sat at a smaller table facing the assembly.

Speed stiffened and started to rise. Pops pulled him down. "Don't stand until they call your name," he whispered.

The man in the middle was the first to speak, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm pleased that you could all make it today. As you know why we are here, I will dispense with the usual formalities. However, I would like to introduce my colleagues and myself. My name is Andrew Coretti, to my left is Jonathan Leadfooter and to my right, Bentley LeMans. We will be presiding at today's hearing to determine what, if any, sanctions should be imposed upon Speed Racer and his racing team."

Speed shifted anxiously in his seat as he waited for his name to be called. He wondered how hard the commission would come down on him. _"It's my first infraction, maybe they'll go easy on me,"_ he thought.

Jonathan Leadfooter eyed the team. "Mr. Speed Racer and the members of his team please approach the committee."

Dallas squeezed his hand tight. "Good luck, sugar," she whispered.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it," he answered.

Speed and the rest of the team took their place in front of the committee.

"Is the entire team represented here today?" Leadfooter inquired.

"Yes sir," Pops replied.

"Very good. Then, we shall get started. During yesterday's race, the driver for Go Team, Speed Racer, committed flagrant rule violations. It is because of those rule violations that I asked to meet with you all today. I'd also like to advise you that a formal complaint has been lodged against Speed by the Alpha Team."

Pops groaned. He hadn't heard of the complaint. This was going to be worse than he thought. He glanced over at Speed. "I ought to ring your scrawny little neck," he muttered just loud enough for his son to hear.

Speed flinched, dealing with Pops later might even be worse than dealing with the Racing Committee.

"Mr. Racer," Leadfooter said, causing both men to come to attention. "Sorry, I was referring to the younger Racer. Speed, your erratic actions of yesterday have warranted us to question your mental condition during the race." He rose from his seat, went to the door and admitted a nurse in freshly starched white. Speed watched as she approached him, wondering why she was included in the hearing. She held a small clear plastic cup in her hand.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty," Speed said as she held it out for him.

Sparky rolled his eyes. "Speed… uh, that's not the kind of cup you drink from," he whispered.

"Huh? Then what….?" he asked as his friend motioned to a sign that said _Rest Rooms._

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to…." He blanched as he finally comprehended what was wanted of him. "Is this really necessary?"

"I'm sorry, but the commission needs to know whether you have any illegal substances in your system," Coretti explained.

"I don't do drugs!" Speed said; shocked that that anybody could even consider such a thing.

"Speed, calm down," Pops growled. "You're in enough trouble as it is. You go with that nurse and do what you gotta do."

"This is so humiliating…" he said under his breath as he followed the nurse through the door into the small area that housed the bathrooms.

"What if I don't have to go right now?"

"I'll wait. I've got nothing special to do today," the nurse said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Great…" He opened the door to the bathroom only to have the nurse right on his heels. "A little privacy would be appreciated," he said.

"I'm sorry, but a witness is required to make sure that there is no tampering with the sample."

"Aw, come on, give a guy a break," Speed pleaded with her. "I didn't even know they were gonna test me. Please at least let me have a little dignity."

The nurse wasn't immune to his charms."Okay," she said. "I'll wait outside and take the sample when you're through."

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he closed the door. He filled the cup and held it in front of him. "I better not find you for sale eBay," he said disdainfully to it.

A few minutes later, a red-faced, sullen Speed rejoined the team.

"Everything come out alright?" Sparky teased.

"Shut up!" Speed hissed.

"The nurse has stated the she has the sample and it will be sent to the medical lab for testing. We should know the results within forty-eight hours," Mr. Le Mans told them. "I will inform the team as to the outcome of those results."

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Leadfooter took over as the hearing resumed. He motioned the team back to their seats before going into the details of the rule infractions and showing videotape of Speed's performance of the previous day. After that, Speed was asked to stand before the commission.

Mr. Coretti eyed him sternly. "Mr. Racer, you have heard and seen the evidence. Do you have anything to say?

"Yes, your honor," Speed replied with a nod; his voice quivering a bit.

Mr. Leadfooter smiled. "Relax, son, this isn't a court of law. You're not on trial."

"Could've fooled me…" Speed said softly as he glanced about the room. "From everything that's gone on today I sure feel like I'm on trial."

"I understand. Please remember that this is only a hearing to determine what fines, sanctions or other compensatory measures should be taken against you and your team. There is not going to be any legal action. Now, please give your statement for the record."

"Um, all right…" Speed said; trying to quell his nervous breathing. "Yesterday I woke up feeling ill, I think it was food poisoning. I was sick to my stomach most of the morning. Had a real bad headache, too. I thought I would feel better once the race started because my mind would be on driving, not feeling sick. But, instead of feeling better, I only got worse. Looking back, I realize should never have driven in the race. I should've told my crew what was wrong. Sir, you have to understand that I didn't intend to break any rules or cause any trouble. Anything that happened yesterday wasn't intentional."

"Speed, if you were feeling so ill, why didn't seek out medical attention?" Leadfooter asked.

"I don't know…" Speed answered with a sigh. "I thought it would go away with time. And it did, eventually…"

"Yes, but not soon enough," Mr. Leadfooter remarked sternly.

"Yeah, I know," Speed said. "Um…I also want to apologize to Racer X and the Alpha Team." He turned to face them. Racer X now sat at the table, a discreet distance away from Ducey and Duggery. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm very, very sorry."

"Sure he is," Duggery said in a sarcastic aside to Ducey. The other man laughed derisively.

Leadfooter cleared his throat; letting the others know that he wouldn't tolerate any disruption of the proceedings. "Please continue, Speed."

"That's all I have to say."

Leadfooter nodded. "Thank you. You may return to you seat."

Speed walked back to the table. He sat down and slowly exhaled.

"You okay, baby?" Dallas cooed into his ear.

"I will be after this nightmare is over," he said softly. She smiled and squeezed his leg. He was about to lean in and give her a kiss when his attention was drawn back to the committee.

"I would like to address the complaint that the Alpha Team has filed," Leadbetter said. "Their spokesman, Mr. Ace Ducey, claims that Speed purposely drove him off the track during the race causing damage to his vehicle. From what the video shows, it would seem that he has a valid complaint."

Ducey smirked. "Gentlemen," he said rising from his seat. He walked around the table and faced the commission. "This young man has been a menace since the day he first started driving in professional races. He is young and. while he might have talent, he isn't emotionally mature enough to handle the stresses that racing brings. It's of my opinion that the _boy_ ," he added extra emphasis to that last word as he cast a disparaging glance in Speed's direction, "be barred from driving in any more races until he has sufficient maturity to complete with grown men."

He strode across the room as if he was an attorney stating his case. "I also have to question the validity of his car, the Mach 5. As you well know, that vehicle has added features that give any person driving it a clear advantage. If it wasn't for those features I doubt that Speed would have won half the races he has. Plus, you've already seen that he can barely handle the power of the car. His inability to control the vehicle properly makes him a threat to the other drivers."

Speed seethed, he knew Ducey's words were false. Irately, he jumped up. "I can handle my car just fine! And I have never used any of the features to take advantage of anybody. I won my races fair and square!" He couldn't help letting some of the rage seep through his words.

"Sure you did, kid!" Ducey sneered. "And my old lady is the queen of Egypt!"

"I have **never** cheated in a race and **you know it!** " Speed countered furiously.

"See what I mean?" Ducey addressed the committee. "The _boy_ cannot even control his temper at this hearing. Do you honestly think somebody with his childish mind-set should be allowed to race professionally?"

" **Shut up!** " Speed shouted.

Ducey laughed. "Nice come back, sonny. Not only are you immature, but you're dumber than a stump."

Speed glared him. If it wasn't for Dallas' hold on his arm he would have flown up to Ducey and ripped his head off.

"Gentlemen **, that is enough!** " Andrew Coretti banged his fist on the table. "Mr. Ducey, you have spoken your peace, now please return to your seat. Mr. Racer, there will be no more outbursts from you, understand?"

"Yes, sir," a chagrined Speed replied.

Le Mans took over from Leadfooter. "The commission has asked for Racer X to be in attendance at today's proceedings. While he has not filed a formal complaint we would like to hear what he has to say about the events of yesterday's race since he was directly involved."

Racer X rose. As usual, his expression was stoic. "Thank you, sir. I would just like to say that Speed Racer is a fine young man. He is an example for the young people of today to emulate. He is humble, earnest to a fault. Speed has never need used any of the special features of the Mach Five for personal gain. He has always been a gentleman on and off the track. I have to say that Speed is somebody I am proud to call a friend. As for yesterday, I have no explanation for what transpired only that I feel it was aberrant behavior on his part. I hope you will take that in consideration when you review his case. I also don't feel that his team should be punished for any mistakes their driver might have made," his voice showed no emotion. "That's all I have to say on the matter."

Speed looked up at him. "Thank you," he whispered with gratitude.

The Masked Racer said nothing as he returned to his seat.

"Before we conclude this hearing I would like you all to know that I have received some interesting emails. "Young man," he addressed Speed, "you have some very staunch supporters. I have to say that the I am quite impressed, as are my colleagues."

"Thank you, sir," Speed said; blushing.

"Of course, none of that will have any bearing on the Committee's decision which will be handed down after we receive the results of the drug test and review today's testimony," Mr. Coretti said.

" _Testimony?"_ Speed said to himself. _"I thought they said this wasn't a trial."_

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Bently LeMans said as he and the other two men stood. "This concludes today's hearing." Saying nothing more they left the room.

"Oh man, I'm so glad that's over with," Speed said as relief washed over him.

"It's not over by a long shot," Pops told him angrily. "That little outburst of yours might have cost the team."

"Sorry Pops, but Ducey ticked me off,"

"Idiot! That's what he wanted to happen," Pops said. "When are you gonna learn to control your temper?"

"How can I when I've got you for an example?" Speed said under his breath.

"Watch your mouth; I heard that!" Pops berated him.

Mom could sense an argument coming on between her husband and son. "Stop it, both of you," she scolded them. "This is not the time or place."

"You're right," Pops stood. "Let's go home." Mom followed him as he left the room.

"Yeah, let's..." Speed took Dallas by the hand and led her out.

\---

Trixie stood with Janine watching them. "They make me sick. Want to bet they're gonna go to the Pines?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Janine said. "What a couple of creeps."

Sparky didn't say anything. He was not happy about all that had happened, but Speed was his best friend and there was no way he'd turn on him. "I think we'd better split, too."

"Sure, let's just wait a minute or two. I'd prefer that they be out of the parking lot before I go there," a weary Trixie said.

\---

"Speed, when we get home I want a word with you," Pops said sternly.

"Yeah, sure. But, first I have to take Dallas to pick up her car," he said; his arm around his new love.

"Really? And how do are you going to do that?" Pops asked.

Speed looked at his father as if he had two heads. "With the Mach Five, of course!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Pops said, voice rising.

Speed was taken aback. "Huh? But, it's my car!" he exclaimed.

"No, the car is mine," Pops reminded him. "I own that car. It's in my name. I pay the insurance... I only let you drive it"

"B-b-b-but, I always drive the 5!" he sputtered.

"Not anymore. You lost your right to drive that car because of all the crap you've pulled. Getting a ticket, causing a near-catastrophe on the track, staying out all night..."

"Aw, please Pops... I need a car. How am I supposed to get around?" he asked.

Pops shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe you can take the bus."

Speed shook his head. "I don't believe this..."

Mom intervened. "Why don't we go home and discuss this like mature adults?" She was worried about the reporters who were sure to show up at any moment. They'd have a field day with this latest development.

"All right. But, discussing it is not going to change my mind," Pops said. He opened the passenger side door and pushed the seat forward. "Get in," he said to his son.

"No," Speed stood with his arms crossed. "I'm not going home with you."

"What do you mean you're not going home?" Pops demanded.

"You heard me," Speed replied. "If I can't drive my car, I will not go home."

"Fine with me," Pops said coldly. "You can go live on the streets with the rest of the losers."

"Better than living in a house with one!" Speed snapped.

"That's it!" Pops shouted. "I don't want you to come home... **EVER!"**

Mom's mouth dropped open in shock. It was Rex all over again. " **No!"** she cried facing her husband, "I will not stand for this!"

"He made the choice to go, I was just agreeing with him."

She turned to Speed, taking hold of his shoulders. "Son, please don't do this. I'm begging you..."

"Sorry, Mother, but it's too late," Speed said in a voice as cold and hard as steel. He put his arm around Dallas and turned away from his parents.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do something!" Mom Racer pleaded with her husband as she watched Speed heatedly walk away from them, and perhaps, out of their lives for good. "You've got to stop him!"

Pops shook his head. "Let 'em go, he won't survive a day on his own. Mark my words, he's gonna come crawling back to us, begging for our forgiveness."

"No, he won't," Mom sobbed. "He's leaving with... _ **her**_. That witch will see to it that he never speaks to us again." She watched with angry tears as Dallas clutched her middle son to her side. " _I hate her_ ," she whispered bitterly, " _I never thought I'd say that about another human being, but I truly despise that girl_."

Speed strode purposefully away from his parents, head held high, eyes straight ahead. His mother's anguished sobs assaulted his ears. For a moment he wanted to turn around and run into her arms; tell her that he was sorry and that he would go home with her and Pops. He knew that was something a child would do and he wasn't a child anymore; he was a grown man. A fact he couldn't deny as he felt Dallas' body close to his and the physical reaction he had to her. He did love his family, but his desire for the Texas beauty was stronger than that love right now.

She felt his arm tighten around her and smiled. " _Oh, darlin', you really can't resist me, can you?_ " she thought.

She leaned up and kissed him with so much passion he thought he'd burst. Her hand lightly rubbed his inner thigh which caused a white light of pleasure to shoot through him. Chills went through his body. He didn't want the kiss to end. It had to, though, as a more pressing issue nagged at him. "That was wonderful, honey... But, it's not going to help me figure out where I can spend the night. I can't go to The Pines, not with all those reporters waiting to ambush us."

"Sweetpea, you can stay with Daddy and me, Ah know he won't mind," she said; shooting a glance at Mom Racer and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Thanks," he replied wondering what his folks would think of his living right next door with Dallas!

They waited for Paladin who had gone to get the car. Out of the corner of his eye, Speed could see Mom crying in Pops' arms. He felt remorse for making his mother cry and anger towards his father for causing all this grief. "If he hadn't taken the Mach Five away from me, none of this would have happened," he said furiously.

\---

Sparky carried the box of mementos that had been left next to the door by Racer X. "I'll give this to Speed when I see him," he said to Trixie who didn't speak; though the expression on her face left no question as to what was on her mind.

"Be sure to pour everything in it over his head," Janine commented.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Sparky wondered as they left the building and witnessed a weeping Mom Racer being consoled by her husband as Speed and Dallas walked away from them; arms around each other.

"Looks like they had a fight," Trixie remarked. "Mrs. Racer is really upset."

"No doubt _Golden Boy_ and the bimbo are at the root of this," Janine said venomously. "She is evil, just pure evil. She's gonna screw Speed over really good and I just hope I'm around when it happens."

Sparky shook his head. "Man, I don't know what's come over him. He'd never let anybody control him the way Dallas does. It's like she's brainwashed him or something."

Janine watched in disgust as Dallas kissed Speed. "No, he's not brainwashed. He's just blinded by lust."

"I can't watch this," Trixie said as she turned away from the scene and ran back inside the complex.

"Damn him. Your friend doesn't care who he hurts, does he?" Janine said accusingly to Sparky before running inside to tend to Trixie. "He's the most selfish human being I've ever met."

Sparky watched her as she left; thinking it was better for him to wait outside. He watched Speed as he got into Paladin Maverick's Lincoln followed by Dallas. "Buddy boy, she better be worth all of this," he said wondering if Speed even realized what he was losing because of his involvement with the young woman.

\---

Pops pulled his sedan into the driveway. He went to the passenger side and helped Mom out of the car. Her tears had slowed. But, he could tell she was still very upset. "C'mon inside, I'll get you a nice cold glass of lemonade."

"Okay, I'd like that." She had just started to trudge up the walk when she saw the Maverick's car pull in the driveway. "Oh, Speed…" she whispered.

"Never mind him," Pops grumbled.

Mom felt her tears begin anew as she watched Speed emerge from the backseat of the vehicle. Their eyes met for a moment and she could see sympathy in his. He looked away, but not before shooting his father a malevolent glare. She started to slowly walk towards him. "Speed…Wait!" she called.

Dallas looked right at her with a scowl and, like a hawk snatching up its prey, grabbed Speed's arm and quickly ushered him inside.

Mom stared after them in defeat. "Why? Why is this happening?" she cried. "My boy…I've lost my boy…" She wiped the tears her eyes, then took a deep breath and went into the house.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch and relax," Pops said, trying to sound cheerful as he reached out his hand to her.

"No," she answered refusing his touch. "Speed's going to need something besides that suit to wear. I have to bring his clothes over to him." Her voice sounded oddly flat and far away. She ascended the stairs without saying another word while her husband stared at her.

\---

Speed looked around the spacious foyer of the Maverick's house. "Funny, I've lived next door to this place all my life and I've never been inside," he commented. "The previous owners weren't exactly the most congenial neighbors."

"Well," Dallas said; wrapping her arms around Speed's neck. "Ah think you'll find that the new neighbors are very friendly." She kissed him deeply and smiled.

"Hmmm… Definitely friendly, I can vouch for that." He took her face in his hands and gazed at her. "God, you're so beautiful…" He returned the kiss, his hands slowly moving down her back.

"Hey you two!" Paladin's voice boomed as he entered the house. "What's going on in here?"

Speed quickly jumped away from Dallas. "I'm sorry, sir. I know I should have been doing that. It'll never happen again, I swear."

Paladin laughed heartily. "Don't worry, son, Ah was just kiddin' with ya. Dallas is a grown woman, she can do whatever she wants, so long as it's legal," he said with a wink.

"Yes sir, but still…I shouldn't have been kissing her like that in your house," Speed said apologetically.

"Nonsense, son. Mah house is your house. Besides, like Ah said, Dallas is an adult. Heck, she turned twenty-five on her last birthday, so Ah certainly can't treat her like a child anymore."

Speed's eyes lit up. " _Twenty-five? Wow!_ " he said to himself. He couldn't believe that a woman of Dallas' age was interested in him. After all, he was still a teenager, though for not much longer. "It's refreshing to see a parent accept the fact that their child's grown up. Too bad I can't say the same for my folks…"

"Don't worry, son, they'll come around. Now, how about Ah show you to your room?"

"Sure!"

Dallas blew him a kiss. "Speedy, Ah'll wait right here, then we can continue where we left off," she purred.

Speed's grinned widened. "I'll be back in a flash," he said before following Mr. Maverick.

While she waited, Dallas looked out the window. She grinned wickedly as a familiar figure carrying a shopping bag made her way up the walk. She opened the door before the bell could be rung. "Mrs. Racer, Ah didn't expect to see you here after what happened today."

"I brought over some clothes for Speed. He only has his suit and…"

Dallas cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "How sweet. Ah'm gonna take Speedy shoppin' tomorrow, so he really doesn't need anything to wear."

Mom tried her hardest to be pleasant. "That's very nice of you, dear. But, I also put in a pair of his pajamas. He'll need them tonight."

"He will?" Dallas asked; acting surprised. "That's funny, when he's in bed with me he never wears anything."

Mom's face reddened. "Well, just give them to him anyway." Knowing that Dallas wouldn't take the bag from her, she dropped it on the porch and was about to leave when she saw Speed standing in hall with his back to her, talking to Paladin Maverick. "Speed!…Please let him know I'm here, I need to talk to him."

" **No!** " Dallas said sharply before slamming the door in her face.

Speed's mother stood, mouth agape, unable to believe the utter audacity of the younger woman. She glanced down at the bag, heaving a great sigh as she picked it up. "I'm not even going to hope he'll ever get this."

\---

Speed returned to the foyer. Dallas was still standing where he had left her. He broke into a huge smile. "I missed you," he said; grabbing her and planting a kiss on her lips.

She grinned. "Silly boy, you were only gone ten minutes."

"It felt more like ten hours," he said as put his arm around her; loving how good her body felt next to him.

"You're too sweet, angel," she said as she led him into the living room and stood in front of him. "You know, darlin', we're gonna have to take you downtown to buy some new clothes. It just won't do for you to wear that suit all the time."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's not the most comfortable outfit to wear," he said; loosening his tie and feeling sweaty, "especially in this heat."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we spend the day shopping."

Normally, the thought of a whole day going from store to store would be considered a form of torture to him, but for some reason, the idea of a shopping with Dallas was exciting. "Great! I've been needing to buy new stuff to wear. Besides, I don't think it's such a good idea to go to my house to pick up some things, at least not so soon after that blow up with my parents."

"Sweet pea, Ah've got something to tell you about that," Dallas said; concocting what she hoped would be a lie convincing enough for Speed to believe. "While Daddy was showing you your room, Ah called your mother and asked if she could bring some of your stuff over. Do you know what she said?"

"I'm not sure I wanna know," he replied. "But, I guess you've gotta tell me."

"She told me it would be a cold day in hell before she'd ever see you again and that she was embarrassed to be your mother. Ah tried to tell her that Ah didn't think it was proper for her to talk about you that way. That's when she told me to mind my own damn business. After that, she hung up the phone on me!"

Speed's faced registered shock. "My mother… Did she really say that?" Dallas nodded. He sunk to the couch. "I can't believe it…Sure, Pops I can see talking like that…But, Mom?" He turned his face away, not wanting Dallas to see the tears that filled his eyes. He couldn't fathom that his mother could ever be so angry with him that she'd practically disown him.

Dallas sat next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Ah'm so sorry, honey. Ah didn't even want to tell you…That's why Ah suggested the shopping trip because I didn't want you to know what she said. Ah guess you're better off knowing how she really feels."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Speed said; his voice achingly sad. "I know Pops is really pissed off at me. But, I never thought he would go so far as to turn my own mother against me." He stood up and angrily exclaimed, " **Well, they can go to hell for all I care!** " He stormed from the room, vowing never to speak to his parents again.

Dallas smiled as she watched him go, pleased with herself for being able to so effortlessly turn Speed against his parents. " _That was almost too easy,_ " she said. " _He's such a gullible boy and way too trusting for his own good. It's such a shame that Ah'll probably have to ruin his life in order to get what Ah want_."


	20. Chapter 20

Pops Racer attempted to read the newspaper. He tried desperately to ignore the loud crashing sounds coming from the kitchen. He shook his head. In all their years of marriage, he'd never seen his wife this angry. He didn't even know the whole reason why she was in this state except for the fact that it had something to do with Dallas Maverick. "That girl better watch out because when my wife gets her Irish up, nobody is safe," he muttered.

There was a thunderously loud clanging; as if every pot, pan and utensil in the kitchen had been flung across the room into the opposite wall. "Dictate to me when I can see my son! Who the **HELL** does that little witch think she is? **OOHHH!** " There was more ruckus as Mom continued her barrage.

"This is impossible!" Pops exclaimed; tossing the paper on the coffee table. "I can't concentrate with all this noise." With a sigh he picked up the remote control and clicked on the television. His own temper rose when he switched to the sports channel and the first thing he was confronted with was a video of Speed and Dallas fleeing the Pines Motor Lodge. The two anchors reported the details of Speed's fall from grace. There was more than bit of gloating in their voices. It was as if they were actually happy that Speed was more tin than gold.

"Damn, " Pops grunted as he clicked the remote, changing from sports to one of the local news stations. He gripped the arm of his chair with his left hand as he waited to see what the reporters on this station were going to say about Speed. He let out a breath when he saw that the lead story was about a huge fire in the warehouse district of the city. The blaze had spread over two blocks; every paper and television station in town was covering it. "Well, that explains why there weren't any members of the press outside the commission offices or our house this afternoon. That's a lucky break." Of course, he immediately realized what a crass statement that was; reveling in what was surely somebody else's pain.

His joy was short lived, however as there was a commercial break. An ad for an entertainment show came on. " _Tonight...The rise and fall of auto racing's biggest star. Be sure not to miss our exclusive, in-depth report on Speed Racer!_ "

"Crap!" Pops exclaimed; rising from his barker lounge. "Can't escape this garbage..." Noticing that the din had died down, he took a deep breath before braving the walk into the kitchen. He was relieved to see that his wife had calmed down and was now kneading dough. "Making dinner?" he asked.

"No, cookies," she replied flatly, "The boys love chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh. It kinda looks like pizza dough. You know," he said as he glanced at the wall clock, "it's nearly six…"

"So?"

"Uh…well I'm gettin' hungry. I thought you'd have started dinner by now," he said.

"You want dinner? **Make it yourself!** " she snapped. "I'm _**not**_ your maid!" She pounded her fist into the dough over and over, as if punishing it for no other reason than the fact that it was pliable and so easily molded.

Pops shook his head glad that they had decided it was best for Spritle to spend the night with his maternal grandparents. "At least I don't have to worry about him whining that he's hungry…" he grumbled as he made a ham and cheese sandwich.

\---

Speed stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. "Guess I should get some pajamas when we go shopping tomorrow." With a good, long stretch, he lowered himself to the bed. Exhausted; he closed his eyes. The events of the day finally caught up with him and he fell into a restless sleep.

 _He was running down a deserted beach. The sky was overcast and foreboding. He didn't care; he was free. A lone seagull flew overhead keeping pace with his every move._

 _An outcropping of rock jutted into the sea; preventing him from going any further. "This is as good a place to rest as any," he said as he lowered himself onto the cool sand. The seagull landed a few feet away from him. "Hey birdie," he said smiling, "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" He reached his hand out to the feathered creature._

" _Hi, darlin'," the gull cooed as it walked towards his outstretched hand. As it reached him, it morphed into something else…a long, slithering boa constrictor._

" _Nooo!" Speed cried as it wrapped itself around his arm. Tendrils grew from it. They wound themselves about his torso, legs and other arm. "Stop it, please…" he begged as the main body of the snake curled itself around his neck, tighter and tighter. He struggled to breathe as the snake slowly asphyxiated him._

 _"You're mine, sugar," it said, its hazel eyes glowing with pure evil, tongue licking at him. "Mine…forever…"_

" _Can't breathe…" he gasped, struggling to free himself of the snake's sinister grasp._

"Sweetpea…calm down," the soft, drawling voice whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" he asked, suddenly able to breathe. His eyes fluttered open. "A dream…it was just a dream…" he sighed; relieved.

"A dream, huh? Well, this isn't any dream," Dallas purred as she nuzzled his neck.

Speed shook the last remnants of the nightmare from his brain. "Dallas…what are you doing here?"

"Ah thought you might be lonely in this big 'ol bed," she explained.

"Oh." A shiver went down his spine as he felt one of the tendrils stroking his chest. Then, he realized it was just Dallas' hand, though her touch was cold and dead feeling. He chalked that up to the air conditioner, which was cranked at full blast. "Honey, get under the blanket, you're freezing."

"Ah won't be cold for long," she giggled as she shimmied beneath the comforter and crawled on top of him, covering his chest with kisses.

"Oh…damn…" Speed, though still tired, wasn't able to resist her. He was totally under her spell. A vision of the snake, forked tongue flicking in and out, flashed in front of him right before he gave in to her…body and soul.

\---

The next morning, Speed awoke more tired than he had been before he went to bed. Sure, he and Dallas had made passionate love, which lasted until well past midnight. Normally, after being with Dallas, he'd wake up the next day feeling happy and refreshed, even with only three or four hours sleep. Today, though, he awoke feeling tired and very ill at ease. Something just wasn't right. He glanced over at Dallas' sleeping form, surely his strange mood had nothing to do with her. "She's as sweet and innocent as they come," he said as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. "Aw…it's probably just nerves because of everything that's been goin' on."

\---

He emerged from his shower feeling more like himself; memories of last evening's nightmare finally faded back into the recesses of his mind. He padded back to his room and was happy to see Dallas sitting up in bed, running her hands through her flaxen locks. "Good mornin', Angel," she said rising, naked, from the bed.

Speed's face broke into a wide grin at the sight of her posing so seductively. It was easy to tell what was on his mind. "You are gorgeous…" he said; his voice husky with desire as he approached her.

She took the sheet from the bed, wrapped it around her body and waved him off. "Sorry, Darlin', we don't have time for love. We have shopping to do, remember?" She kissed him on the cheek then left him alone in the room. He was perplexed by the way she had teased him.

\---

Pops Racer drank his morning coffee while he finished his bacon and eggs. For once, his nose wasn't buried in the morning paper, thanks to the gossip about Speed and Dallas that was sure to be plastered all over the tabloid.

Mom was busy packing cookies into tins to keep them fresh. She had ended up making ten dozen of them, way too many she know. Baking was her way of relieving tension. Normally, she wasn't the type to rant, rave and throw things. But, yesterday's events had driven her to the violent state she had been in. Looking back, she was ashamed at her show of temper. She apologized profusely to her husband. He told her not to worry about it, it was natural she behaved that way after her encounter with Dallas. Pops had also promised her that he would talk to Paladin to see what he could do about the situation.

The cookies finally taken care of, Mom sat down with her own cup of coffee. "Are you going to the garage today?" she asked.

"Yeah," Pops replied. "Got nothing else to do now that Speed's not racing." He took a deep breath as he felt rage against his son coming on. After a few moments, he continued. "I'm gonna work with Sparky and the crew on the prototype for Paladin, it's just about finished."

"Uh huh. When you talk to Mr. Maverick later, make sure you mention the money… again. You put a lot of work into that car, the least he could do is pay you for it."

"I know…I know…" Pops grumbled. "You don't have to keep nagging me about it."

"I'm _not_ nagging you," she said trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Well, I'm not, so you shouldn't be," he responded. "I trust Paladin."

"That makes one of us," she muttered.

The phone rang. Mom answered it, feeling relief that the call had interrupted what would surely have become an ugly conversation.. "Hello, Racer residence," she said. "Yes, he's here. Please hold on for a moment while I get him."

"Who is it?" Pops asked.

Mom held her hand over the receiver. "It's Andrew Coretti from the racing commission."

Pops took the phone from her, figuring that Coretti wanted to set the time for tomorrow's meeting. "Hello, Mr. Coretti, how are you?"

 _"Mr. Corretti, one of the me who will decide my son's fate,”_ Mom whispered.

Pops nodded as he listened to Coretti. "Yes…I see…..Already? I though you said two days…Uh-huh, I can see why you rushed it…. I understand, but…Are you sure? Speed's not the type of boy… Well, the results could be wrong…Twice? Oh. I guess it is pretty conclusive, then….All right, I'll let my son and the rest of the team know…I'll see you later. Goodbye." Pop's face was ashen as he hung the receiver back on its hook.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Mom asked, concerned at the expression on her husband's face.

"They got the results of the test back. The lab found something illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yeah, a controlled substance they called it, something that could have a man arrested if it's found on him," Pops replied.

Mom stared at him. "What does this mean for Speed?"

"Probably the end of his racing career," Pops answered soberly.


	21. Chapter 21

Trixie knelt down beside the tub, scouring the inside. It was already spotless. Still, she couldn't help giving it another once over. From the other room the latest Star Trek movie was being shown on one of the Pay Per View channels. She wasn't even that big a fan of the series, but the constant replay of the movie assured her that she wouldn't see any reminders of Speed and Dallas who seemed to be the subjects of the lead stories on the networks and even some of the premium channels.

"There," she said rising; her right hand on her lower back to ease the stress that bending over had cause it, "it looks as good as when I first moved in." She glanced about the bathroom. None of her personal items were left besides soap, shampoo and conditioner.

With a sigh, she left the room and inspected the rest of the apartment. She noted with a twinge of sadness how sterile the place looked without her belongings. "It's as if I never lived here," she said.

Trixie had until the end of the month, which was nearly two weeks away, before she had to be out of the apartment. She figured it would be easier to have the major part of the cleaning up out of the way. "I'll only have to give this place the once over and then I can get out of Dodge."

She sat down on the couch and drank the coffee which had been sitting on the table since early that morning. It was now cold, though, she barely noticed as she stared ahead. Her mind turned inward as she thought about the monumental change she was about to make in her life. She wondered what Janine and Sparky would think when she told them she was leaving. Her mind focused on Speed. "He probably won't even notice I'm gone," she said sadly.

\---

"Darlin', we have to stop here. This place has the coolest things!" Dallas grabbed Speed's arm and pulled him into the shop.

He glanced up at the sign, " **SPUR!** " it proclaimed in bright red neon. _"I wonder how much I'll end up spending here…"_ he said to himself, mentally calculating all the charges that had been made to his credit card since they had first arrived at the mall.

"Ohhh!" Dallas exclaimed as she let go of him and ran towards the latest item that sparked her fancy.

"What now?" Speed asked with a groan. This shopping trip was supposed to be for him. Except for two shirts, a pair jeans and sneakers, every purchase had been for Dallas. He wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't insisted on using his credit card because, according to her, boyfriends were supposed to buy nice things for their girlfriends

She showed him a pair of beige cowboy boats with dark brown piping in the shape of leaves going down the side. "Aren't these cute?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't think they'll fit me; they look kinda small," he replied.

"They're not for you, silly goose," Dallas giggled as she sat on one of the chairs and tried them on. "Perfect!" She walked across the room and admired herself in the full-length mirror. "Don't you just love them, Speedikins?"

"They're fine, but do you really need them? You just bought those black boots at that other boutique we were in. Not to the mention three pairs of sandals, red platforms and…"

"Huh!" she exclaimed, cutting him off. "Those boots aren't even the same style as these. Ah don't even see why you bought up the other shoes. Ah needed them, you know that!" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, her lower lip jutted out. "Ah think you're just tryin' to be mean, Speed Racer! Ah guess all those stories Ah read about you being cheap are true."

Speed closed his eyes and tried not to get angry with her. "I'm not cheap, I'm frugal. There is a difference, you kno. Pops made a point of teaching us kids the value of a dollar. My parents got all of us savings accounts when we were kids. We learned how to budget our allowance and save money. It was a very valuable lesson, too, because I learned to never carry a balance on my credit card," he told her. "I pay up my bill every month and have an excellent credit rating." He had a feeling, though, that his pristine credit rating was about to be ruined.

"Well, your daddy certainly didn't follow his own advice, wasting all that money on that stupid garage," she said bluntly.

"That garage is his lifelong dream, something he's always wanted. Besides, once your father's money comes through, he'll be doing fine."

"Oh, yes, Daddy's investment…Ah'm sure your father will be pleasantly surprised when he gets what's coming to him," Dallas said with a sly smile on her face as she turned away from Speed and carried the boots to the cash register.

Without even being asked, Speed handed his credit card to the cashier, flinching when she rang up the charge on the boots. _"Three hundred bucks,"_ he said to himself. _"Don't know why she needs to spend so much money on a stupid pair of shoes…"_

Dallas left the store with her latest purchase, followed glumly by Speed who was becoming sorry he had agreed to this shopping trip. His feet were aching and his head was ready to split open. All he wanted to do was leave. But, unfortunately, Dallas wasn't through.

They went from store to store with Speed handing her his credit card with every purchase. He trudged along, his arms ladened with bags and packages. Finally, they got to the last store; a little shop named **"Baby World."** He couldn't help but smile. _"Here's one store where Dallas won't be able to spend my money,"_ he thought smugly.

"Ohhh! How adorable!" Dallas exclaimed as she pointed at an infant-sized pair of designer sneakers. "Won't those look adorable on our baby?"

Speed gulped. "Our baby? Maybe some day, yeah…" he said sure that Dallas was just teasing him.

"Maybe sooner than you think, sweet pea. The women in mah family are very fertile and you haven't always been careful in your passion," she said. "Ah've also been feeling nauseous the past couple of days."

"Uh…maybe you've just got a stomach virus or something," he said. It seemed awfully soon for her to be experiencing symptoms of pregnancy. Though, what did he really know about things like that?

"Maybe…or maybe not," she said with a wink. "Ah guess we'll find out soon enough, right?"

Speed didn't answer her as she led him out of the mall. His mind was reeling. What if Dallas really was pregnant? He tried to push that thought away, but it kept nagging at his subconscious.

Dallas smiled inwardly at the pained expression on Speed's face. She knew that his life was starting to spiral out of control and things were going to get much worse before they got better. She sauntered out of the mall, chattering happily about her new purchases. Speed walked a few paces behind, his head down. The mood he was in was at polar opposite to Dallas'.

"Oh my!" Dallas cried out as they approached her car. "Looks like some of those nasty ol' reporters found us."

"Shit," he muttered in disgust as three members of the press stood by Dallas' car. "Can't those vultures ever give a man a moment's peace?"

He started to walk away, but Dallas pulled him back and dragged him towards the waiting media. "Dallas, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Facing the enemy. You're not afraid of them, are you?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to deal with them right now," he explained.

"Well, Ah do and Ah expect you to stand up to them with me!"

"No!" He was about to pull away from her, then realized it was too late as the reporters ran towards them.

"Speed… What do you think of the latest charges against you?" the first reporter to arrive asked breathlessly.

"Latest charges? I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered; his voice filled with the disdain he was feeling towards the media.

"Sure, you do."

Speed shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I honesty don't."

"Oh?" A puckish grin crossed the man's face. "I'm talking about the results of the drug test you took and the fact that an illegal substance was found in the sample. According to my source, the racing commission is about to levy some pretty heavy punishment on you."

"You're making that up!" Speed exclaimed. "The results aren't even gonna be in until tomorrow."

"My very reliable source said they did a rush on the test and got what they were suspecting, a positive reading."

Speed shook his head. "The test is wrong. I don't do drugs."

The first reporter was joined by the other two. "That's not what we heard."

"Yeah, tell us truth, Speed. How long have you been using?" the second reported asked.

"I already told you that I don't do drugs!" He pushed passed them and opened the passenger's side door of Dallas' car. **"Your source is wrong!"** he bellowed. **"I'm not a drug user!'**

Dallas opened the car door. Before getting in she turned to the reporters. "He's lying," she mouthed, smiling. Sitting in the car she started it and drove off. "Ah hope they don't follow us home."

"We're not going home," he told her. "We're going to the Racing Commission. I want to find out what the hell's going on."

\---

The Go Team, along with Mom Racer, waited in the hall of the Racing Commission offices.

"I hope Paladin managed to give Speed the message about the drug test findings," Pops said to Sparky.

"Let's cross our fingers that he did. Janine and I went to the mall on the way here to see if we could find him," the Go Team's mechanic responded. "There was no sign of Speed or Dallas."

At the mention of Speed's new girlfriend Trixie made a face of disgust. Mom put a sympathetic arm around her. "I'm so glad you came here today, dear. I know it's not easy for you."

Trixie shrugged. "I'm still a member of the team and have to show my support for one of its members…no matter how poorly he's treated me," she said in a soft voice.

Mom sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry for what my son's done to you, Trixie. You know I don't approve of his actions at all."

Trixie managed a little smile. "I know that." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm going to miss you and the rest of the family so much."

"I'll miss you dating my son, but you know you're always welcome in our home, Trixie," Mom said.

"Thanks…" Trixie didn't mention that soon she would be living far away, clear across the country.

"Hey, they're here!" Sparky said, pointing out the window where they saw Dallas' car had pulled into the lot.

"Guess Paladin got the message to him," Pops said.

Speed, holding Dallas' hand, quickly walked through the door. "He looks pissed as hell," Sparky noted.

"He's probably mad because the meeting interrupted a rutting session with the she-beast from hell," Janine muttered just loud enough for Trixie to hear.

"Good one," Trixie said in an aside to her friend.

Speed seemed surprised to find the team waiting outside the main meeting room. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you, buddy, waiting to find out what they found out in your drug test," Sparky explained.

"So, it's true?" Speed paled and sat on the long bench that ran along the wall. "I thought the reporter was making it up."

"Nope," Janine said almost gleefully. "The test came out positive. I bet the commission nails your ass good!"

"Janine!" Trixie exclaimed. "That's not a nice thing to say, especially with Speed's parents having to hear it."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Mom Racer was about to comment when the meeting room door opened.

"Good afternoon," Andrew Coretti greeted them. "I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice," he bowed slightly at the women and offered his hand to each man to shake.

Speed reluctantly shook it.

Coretti's expression was grave. "Hello, Speed," he said. "I'm sorry that, once again, we must meet under less than desirable circumstances."

"Yes, sir, me too," he said nervously. "I just want you to know that I'm going to cooperate fully with the commission."

"I'm sure you will since you really don't have much of a choice," Coretti reminded him. "Now please, if we might all go inside," he motioned them through the door.

They filed into the room. A heavy weight descended upon Speed as he viewed the stern faces of the other two presiding officials of the Racing Commission.

The usual formalities were shared and then the meeting started. Jonathan Leadfooter rose and spoke to the team. "As you were informed, we received the results of the test that had been administered to Speed Racer at yesterday's meeting. I know that originally the continuation of the hearing was to have been tomorrow, but after viewing the results of this test the commission felt that it was best to address the situation immediately."

Speed nodded and straightened. He gripped Dallas' hand tightly under the table. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. _"_ _Stay calm_... _"_ he said to himself.

"Speed," Leadfooter continued, "the results of the urine test administered yesterday revealed a substance in your system that has been banned by the FDA."

"I don't do drugs, sir," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, son, but the test was run twice and is quite conclusive. You had traces of valcintryptocite in your system."

"Huh?" Speed asked, confused. "What's that?"

"It's more commonly known as V-gas." He leaned forward. "You have heard of V-gas, haven't you?"

Speed shifted uncomfortably. Of course he knew what it was. His experience with the substance had nearly ended his racing career. He closed his eyes as he remembered the time, almost two years ago, when he inhaled the gas and drove the GRX into near insanity. "Yes, sir, I know what V-gas is."

"Good. Then you also know that the FDA found it to be a hallucinogen which can cause psychotic episodes in certain individuals, which is why they banned it."

"Sir, I think I'd remember if I inhaled V-gas," Speed said.

"There is a solid form of the gas which is commonly used in pill form. You mentioned yesterday that you took some pills to help rid you rid yourself of symptoms of illness," Leadfooter said.

Speed nodded. "Yes, but the person who gave them to me said they were harmless headache pills. I'd have never taken them had I known the effect they would have on me."

"Who gave you the pills, son?" Mr. Leadfooter asked.

"A friend," he replied with a quick glance in Dallas' direction. She didn't say anything. "A casual acquaintance, actually. I don't know her very well..."

"Do you think this person will be able to verify what you're saying?"

He again looked over towards Dallas; she averted her eyes from his gaze. "I'm not sure...I don't know where she lives and I don't have her phone number. I just kinda know her from the neighborhood."

"Hmmm...Since you seem to have no way to contact your _friend_ I'm afraid we will have no choice but to assume that you knew what was in those pills when you took them," Leadfooter told him.

"No, sir, I didn't! Please... you've got to believe me!" Speed proclaimed as he turned to his girlfriend. "Dallas tell them about the pills!"

Dallas blinked innocently. "Me? Ah don't know anything about those pills. Ah didn't even know you took them until later when you acted all stoned at the motel. When you told me about them, Ah was shocked. Ah never thought mah boyfriend, Speed Racer, would do drugs!"

The color drained from Speed's face. "Dallas..." he hissed, unable to believe that she was betraying him.

Dallas slowly sat down. "Sorry, pumpkin', but Ah can't lie to the commission."

"Thank you, Ms. Maverick," Leadfooter said. "You've given us some very enlightening information which just makes our case against Mr. Racer that much stronger.

Speed pulled away from Dallas, too furious to even look at her. _"The commission is really going to give it to me now, thanks to_ _ **her.**_ _"_

"I knew that witch would screw Speed," Janine whispered to Trixie.

"What a rotten thing to do," Trixie whispered back. "I wonder what the commission will do to him?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."

They turned their attention back to Jonathan Leadfooter, who was looking through a small stack of papers. LeMans said something to him and he nodded. "We will take a five minute recess," he said as he rose from his seat.

"Why are they doing this? Why are they making me wait? It's like a form of torture," Speed said.

"Honey, we need to talk," Dallas said softly, touching his arm.

Speed recoiled from her. **"Leave me alone!"** He got up from his chair and walked across the room.

Dallas quickly followed him. "Speedy, please…let me explain..."

He stood tall, arms crossed. "I doubt any explanation will be good enough to excuse you for what you just did."

"Baby…darlin'…Ah got those pills from a friend of mine who lives in London. She knows Ah get dreadful headaches at that time of the month. So, when Ah visited her last year, she got me a bottle of those pills. At the time Ah didn't know they were illegal in this country. Heck, Ah went through customs without any problem… Ah have to say, they helped my headaches so much."

"How nice for you," Speed said coldly. "It still doesn't explain why you lied to the officials."

Dallas moved closer to him; he backed away. "Pumpkin…Ah only found out that the pills were illegal today. Ah tell ya, I was really surprised."

"So? Why didn't you tell Mr. Leadfooter that?"

Dallas closed her eyes and sighed. "Because Ah was afraid if Ah told them Ah gave you the pills Ah'd end up jail." She scanned Speed's face for his reaction to what she said, noting that his expression wasn't one of anger anymore. "You see…back when Ah was in boardin' school, Ah hung out with kind of a wild crowd. Ah didn't know just how wild they were until one night when we got pulled over by a cop for speeding. The girl who was drivin' the car, Amanda, got smart with the cop who got really mad. He was so mad, that he told us to get out of the car while he and his partner searched it for lord knows what."

"Did they find anything?" Speed asked; curiosity getting the better of him.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Inside the glove compartment was some marijuana and two grams of cocaine. Oh baby, Ah had no idea she was doin' drugs. If Ah had…Well, Ah'd never have given her the time of day. Anyway, the cops found the drugs in her car and Ah guess you know what happened after that…"

"Guilt by association, right?"

"Yep. Ah was lucky, though, that Ah got off with just probation. But, the judge warned me that if Ah was ever to get into that type of trouble again the book would be thrown at me. Goin' to jail scares me so much, but leavin' Daddy all alone would be even worse." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Now do you see why Ah had to lie, Speed?"

"Yes…Yes, I do." He pulled her close. "Oh, Dallas, my poor sweet Dallas…I had no idea of the hell you went through."

"Ah'm so sorry, darlin'…if there was any other way…" she sobbed as he held her and stroked her flaxen locks.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I couldn't stand the thought of you being locked up…away from me…" He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her not caring that the Go Team was watching in astonishment at his sudden change of heart towards Dallas.

The officials returned to the room, their eyes trained on Speed who still stood with his arms around Dallas. Mr. Coretti cleared his throat.

"Shoot!" Speed declared as he released Dallas from his grasp and flew back to his seat. "Sorry…" he mumbled; his face scarlet from embarrassment.

"Yes, I suppose you should be," Andrew Coretti said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Speed sunk low in his chair.

Leadfooter picked up the conversation. "After a final review of the all the facts we have come to a decision. Mr. Racer, please rise and approach the committee."

"Yes. sir," Speed said, knowing full well the he was the Mr. Racer in question. Stiffly, he made his way around the table to face the racing officials.

"As you know, you were disqualified from your last race for flagrant rules violations. Because of dangerous track conditions, and your interference with the other drivers, the race is being rerun on Sunday. This in no way reverses our decision of disqualification."

"I understand, sir," Speed said.

"Good. Now, normally the disqualification would only count for the race in question. However, because of extenuating circumstances, namely a complaint filed by the Alpha Team and the presence of an illegal substance in your system, we have no recourse but to suspend you from the remaining races this season."

"What?" Speed cried out. "You can't do that…racing is my life!"

"I'm sorry, but you should have thought of that before you ran afoul of the rules." Jonathan Leadfooter admonished him before continuing, "If I may proceed...Speed Racer, you must submit to random drug testing for an indefinite amount of time. There is also the matter of a ten thousand dollar fine that is to be levied against your team."

Speed could feel his father's eyes shooting daggers into his back. Ten thousand dollars…Pops would hate to part with that much money.

"Finally, you are to never use any of the special mechanical enhancements made on your car in a race ever again. With your skill and talent, I don't see why you would even need such devices."

Speed wiped the tears that fell from his eyes; not caring right now about having talent. All he knew is that for the rest of the season he was out of racing and that his team was being penalized for his lapse in judgment. Not to mention, he must succumb to random drug testing and Pops would most likely have to make radical changes to the Mach Five in order to meet the Racing Commission's demands.

He scanned the expressions of the of each member of the Go Team: Sparky seemed to be in shock, Janine's expression was one of accusation...with a bit of satisfaction. His gaze met Trixie's, there was sadness...sorrow, but oddly not an ounce of hatred was to be found. Guilt shot through him and he promptly moved his focus onto his mother. His heart broke when he saw the look of the pure, total love that his mother felt for him. He knew, right then, that she could never be angry with him, no matter what he did. "Mom..." he said softly, his heart breaking at the rift that had come between them. He moved on to his father. Pops' face was filled with disgust, anger and heaven knows what else. All Speed knew was that he had never seen that particular expression on Pops Racer's face before. Did his father hate him? Could he blame him if he did? He realized the gravity of the situation, that his reputation might very well be ruined beyond repair. He couldn't take it any longer and ran from the room.

" _ **Oh my God…What am I supposed to do now?"**_ he wailed.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where the hell's he running off to?" Pops asked as Speed scooted from the room. "This isn't over yet."

He rose from his seat but was motioned back by Dallas. "Ah'll get him. He always listens to me."

Janine smirked as she watched her leave the room. "He always listens to me," she said using the same obnoxious tone and accent as Dallas.

Trixie stifled a giggle. "You sounded just like her."

Janine laughed. "It's easy, just pretend to be a brainless bimbo and you too can sound like Dallas Maverick!"

"She's far from brainless," Mom Racer interjected. "She's smart and knows it. And she also knows how to manipulate others to get what she wants, especially when it comes to members of the opposite sex who are too blinded by her shallow beauty to see her for what she really is. It's too bad that my son's brain has moved from his head to another area of his body or else he'd see that." She sighed and spoke more to herself than anybody else, "Why are boys... young men... his age so stupid?"

Trixie and Janine exchanged glances, surprised at the way Mrs. Racer had spoken about her middle child.

Pops still stood, unsure of what he should do now that Speed had left the room. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry about this. Speed isn't thinking too clearly right now."

"It's all right Mr. Racer," Andrew Coretti intoned, "we can continue with the remainder of this hearing without your son's presence. We are nearly finished, except from some minor details."

\---

"Speedy darlin', where are you?" Dallas called as she walked down the darkened hallway. Outside, dark black clouds were swirling menacingly; adding to the dismal atmosphere. She got to the end of the hall and noticed Speed sitting morosely on the floor with back against the wall. "Sweetpea?" she asked as she squatted down in front of him. His arms were wrapped around his legs; his head resting on his knees.

He didn't hear her as he seemed to have retreated into his own world. "My career is over," he sobbed. "I'm gonna lose everything I've worked so hard for."

"Darlin', don't you worry your lil' ol' head about that silly commission. They're fools," she said as she reached down and touched his arm. He pulled it away from her.

"I think he'd rather be left alone right now," a deep voice resonated from the darkened hallway.

"Oh, and how would _you_ know?" Dallas asked;;her eyes narrowed as she stood and turned towards the person who was speaking.

Racer X stepped from the shadows. "Let's just say I'm quite familiar with his moods."

"Hmpf!" Dallas crossed her arms. "Why don't you just go away an' stop bothering us?"

"Dallas," Speed said, looking up, "he's right. I just want to sit here by myself right now."

"You don't even want to be with me?" Dallas asked.

"Not at the moment," Speed replied.

"Well!" Dallas declared. "And here Ah thought you loved me!"

"Honey, I do love you," Speed said as he slowly arose. "It's just that I have to sort out my thoughts about what happened today. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't race."

"Speed," Racer X said, "the IUAR won't let this suspension stand without an appeal."

Dallas looked at him questioningly. "What's the IUAR?"

"The International Union of Automobile Racers," X said. "I'm surprised that, as a driver yourself, you haven't heard of them."

"Um... Uh..." she stammered a bit. "Mah Daddy takes care of all those kinda things, Ah remember him giving me some forms to sign."

Racer X was not convinced. "Oh yes, I'm quite sure." He turned back to Speed. "As I was saying, the union will file an appeal on your behalf. Until the commission hears the appeal, you will be able to race."

Speed's eyes lit up. "I will?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll be able to finish the season as most appeals are not dealt with until the off-season."

"Oh wow!" Speed exclaimed as he grabbed Dallas and hugged her. "Isn't that wonderful, baby?"

"Oh yes, darlin'!"

"Thanks so much for telling me about this. I owe you one." Speed thrust out his hand, Dallas quickly pushed it away.

"He didn't tell you anything that you couldn't find out on your own," she said contemptuously. "You don't owe that troublemaker anything!"

"But I..." Speed protested.

Dallas haughtily turned to leave; holding tightly on to his arm. "Let's go." She started dragging him away.

He stopped and almost caused her to fall. Turning to Racer X he smiled, then glanced at Dallas and shrugged. "Thanks," he said before heading out the door; this time Dallas was the one to be pulled behind.

Once outside, Speed's anger erupted "You were very rude to Racer X. The man was only trying to help!"

Dallas scowled. "His kind of help you don't need."

"He's bailed me out more times than I can remember," he countered.

"He does that so you'll kiss his ass. He's all ego! He feeds off your worship of him!"

"Sounds like somebody else I know..." Speed murmured.

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked venomously.

"Nothing."

"Ah bet it was something nasty about me," she said. "You're so ungrateful after all Ah've done for you..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Ah've given you mah heart and all you've done is break it!"

Speed bowed his head in remorse. "Aw, Dallas, c'mon...Don't cry, please... Baby, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He took her in his arms. "You know I'd never, ever do anything to upset you; not on purpose.

Dallas' sobs slowed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Ah guess... But, sometimes you're just so mean to me and Ah don't know why when all Ah've ever been is good to you."

"I'm a rat, that's why. A self-absorbed rat." He wiped a stray tear drop from her cheek. "I promise I'll try to be a better man, just for you."

She smiled as she brought her lips to his. "Ah know you'll try Darlin', because you'd never want me to leave you."

"Oh God no...I'd never be able to live if you left me," he said desperately. "It would destroy me to lose you."

" _Good._.." she said to herself, as her twisted mind plotted its next move.

\---

The Go Team left the conference room; Pops Racer barely able to control his temper. "I'm telling you, when I get my hands on that kid, I'll break his neck!"

"Now, now dear, you heard what Mr. Coretti said, Speed's presence wasn't necessary at that point of the hearing." Mom Racer tried to soothe her irate husband.

"Doesn't matter. That freakin' kid embarrassed the hell out of me...I mean... us. He represented the Go Team and did a piss-poor job of it."

"He was scared, confused. You can't blame him for running off," Mom said.

Pops turned on her. "Stop making excuses for him! He's not a child anymore. It's about time he grew up and started acting like a man!"

"How can he when you constantly denigrate him?" Mom spat back.

\---

Trixie, Sparky and Janine lagged behind Mom and Pops, knowing that keeping a safe distance from the two was the best course of action.

"Wow, I've never seen Mrs. Racer this mad before," Sparky said.

"I know! I guess it's because of what Pops is saying about Speed," Janine said. "She's so over-protective of him. She doesn't like it when anything bad is said about him, even if it's true."

"I don't know why," Trixie commented, "especially with the rotten way he's been treating her."

"Well, he's her son and she loves him unconditionally," Sparky explained.

"He doesn't deserve love," Trixie pronounced bitterly.

\--

Speed lay on his bed in the guest room of the Maverick home. Pops had left a message on the answering machine explaining the situation with the suspension and the subsequent appeal. Speed was glad he wasn't there to receive the call. While Pops sounded very calm on the phone, Speed could sense the wrath hidden in his voice.

"Things should be real interesting next time I go to the track to practice," he said; relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with that in the immediate future as he decided to a week before going back. Speed was originally was going to go back sooner, but the presence of the press would make things difficult. He hoped a week might give them enough time to find a new victim on which to prey. He was just glad that the commission had stationed guards about the perimeter of the building to prevent them from congregating on the property. Of course, they still had to contend with them on their street. Thanks to Inspector Detector's influence, the hounds were held at bay; prevented from actually coming within five hundred yards of the Racer and Maverick homes. Speed wondered where the police managed to find the extra manpower needed to stand guard. "I guess I owe them big time when all this is over," he said. "I think I'm gonna owe a lot of people after all is said and done."

He sighed as he closed his eyes; attempting get some much needed sleep. Unfortunately, that was not to be as there was a light rap on the door. Before he could answer, it opened and Dallas entered wearing a sheer robe. "Hi, darlin', Ah just wanted to say goodnight," she purred as she removed the robe. Speed was exhausted. The last thing he wanted was to be with her. But, there was no way he was able to resist as Dallas climbed atop him covering his face, chest and body with hot kisses.

\---

Speed awoke the next morning feeling no more rested than when he had gone to bed. Dallas was nowhere to be found. He got up from the bed and yawned. Stretching; he felt stiff and sore from the previous night's exertions. "That girl is going to be the death of me yet," he said wearily. He put his robe on, hoping that a shower and shave would revitalize him. He opened the door and nearly bumped into Dallas who was about to enter his room. " _Oh God...I can't...not with the way I feel_ ," he thought, wondering if he had any stamina left.

"Mornin', darlin," she smiled. "Ah was just comin' to see if you were awake yet."

"Yeah, I'm awake...kinda," he sidestepped around her, neatly avoiding her embrace.

She frowned. "Huh? Don't you even want to kiss me hello?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I do. But, I haven't brushed my teeth...I don't wanna kiss you with morning breath," he said a with a forced cheerfulness that he didn't feel. "Let me shower, shave, do the teeth thing and I'll be more than happy to kiss you... many times."

Her smile returned. "Okay, Sweetpea, Ah'll be waitin'. Ah do understand. Ah want you lookin' your best when you take me to get mah manicure. Ah do so want to show you off."

He shook his head as he headed down the hall to the shower. "Show me off? What does she think I am, her pet?"

\---

Speed pulled Dallas' car into the **Fancy Nails** parking lot. "Darlin', this shouldn't take more'n an hour or so," she said.

"Well, I guess I can sit here in the car and listen to the radio."

"Nonsense! Ah told you Ah wanna show you off. You're comin' inside with me."

"Aw come on, Dallas, I'm really not in the mood for this," he complained.

She narrowed her eyes into slits. "You don't wanna get me mad at you, do you? Because you'll be sorry if that happens!"

"No..." he relented, figuring that he'd better give in before she made a scene.

"Good. You're a smart man." He reluctantly took her arm as she led the way into shop.

He was immediately recognized. "Ohhh, look! It's HIM... It's SPEED RACER!" a petite redhead squealed.

Patrons and employees alike descended upon him. They pawed at his body and thrust pens and paper in his face.

"Just one autograph, Mr. Racer..." a heavy-set woman begged.

Fake grin firmly planted on his face, he complied. It took all his will to not lash out at them. He'd had his fill of being a celebrity. They besieged him with questions, all of them about his affair with Dallas. Before he could answer, Dallas took over. "Ah can tell you all about Speedikins an' me..."

"There's nothing to tell!" Speed bellowed. It was too late, the fans had turned their attention from him to the young woman from Texas.

He walked to the waiting area and collapsed onto a plush couch as the small crowd followed Dallas to her seat at one of the manicure tables.

"I can't even imagine what the hell she's telling them," he said. "I wish I could get out of here." He put his hands in his jacket pocket and felt Dallas' keys. "Should I tell her I'm stepping out for a bit? Nah..."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he left the fluorescent light of the shop and stepped out in the sunshine. "A whole hour to myself," he said; now smiling for real. "I think I'll spend it just driving around." Feeling one hundred pounds lighter, he threw the car into gear and headed towards downtown. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go in that direction; it just felt right doing it.

About three miles down the road he came to a garden apartment complex. He pulled into the lot. There was a sign outside the superintendent's office, "Apartment for Rent," it read. He took little notice of it as headed up the walk. "I must be crazy to come here, but I gotta do it." He opened the gate, walked towards to the apartment and rang the bell. He could hear footsteps as they hurried to answer the door.

It opened a crack. Jade green eyes peered out. "What the hell do you want?"

"I... I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and say hi," Speed said.

Trixie opened the door. She glanced about. "Where's Dallas? I thought she kept you on a close leash at all times."

"She's getting me a new collar with diamond studs," he chuckled then quickly sobered as he noticed her serious expression. "Actually, she's getting a manicure. I didn't feel like hanging out waiting, so I went for a drive," Speed told her.

"Uh huh. You had nothing better to do so, to kill time, you came here. Typical," Trixie said coldly.

"No, no...that's not it. I came here because I wanted to thank you, you know, for being there for me yesterday."

Trixie crossed her arms. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for the team, for your parents. If it was just you, I'd have let your ass fry!"

"Okay, I deserved that. I really did a number on you and I'm sorry," he leaned forward, as if to kiss her.

She pushed him away. "Just what the hell are you doing, Speed? What kind of head game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing a head game, I'm just trying to apologize!"

She backed inside the door, shutting it part way so that he couldn't follow her. "Apology NOT accepted."

"Aw, Trix...You gotta listen to me..." he pleaded.

She shook her head. "Speed, please leave. We have nothing more to say to each other. Besides, I'm sure Dallas is almost finished having her claws sharpened. I don't think she'd appreciate being kept waiting."

He sighed. "Yeah...okay, I'll go." He looked at her one last time. "Take care of yourself, Trix."

She turned away from him; not wanting to see his face anymore because it only served to intensify the hatred she felt for him at the moment.

As he slowly went down the walk, he could hear the sound of a door slamming behind him. He climbed into the car feeling as if he'd been slapped in the face.


	23. Chapter 23

After his encounter with Trixie, Speed drove towards the country. He needed to get away from the city streets and the distractions; he needed to think. His former girlfriend's reaction to his visit surprised him. Why was she so angry? After all, he went there to thank her and tell her how sorry he was for his past transgressions. "I gotta stop beating myself up over this. She's the one who wouldn't accept my apology," he rationalized. "It's her problem, not mine." Still, there was an emptiness inside him, as if he'd lost something very dear to his heart. He glanced at the dashboard clock and realized that he had been gone almost two hours. "Shoot, Dallas is gonna have my head!" He quickly turned the car around and headed back uptown to pick her up.

She was standing outside the nail shop when he finally arrived. Her arms were laden with shopping bags; there was a scowl on her face. "It's about time you got back!" she exclaimed angrily. "Ah've been waiting out here for an eternity for you to return."

"Looks more like you did some shopping," he said; motioning towards the bags.

"Well, Ah had to do something while you were gallivantin' all over the place," she countered.

"Sorry," he said, noting that he'd been saying that word a lot lately, "I went for a drive and lost track of time."

"I'm sure you that's all you did," she said accusingly.

"Yeah, it is," he lied. "If you don't want to believe me, that's your problem."

She dropped her packages on the ground. "Put those in the trunk."

He glared at her before stepping from the car. Very clearly annoyed, he picked up the bags, opened the trunk and threw them inside. "I'm not her pet," he grumbled, "I'm her damned slave."

\---

Speed gripped the steering wheel tight, his mind totally on the road. He knew that if he spoke he might say words he'd soon come to regret.

Dallas sighed as she glanced at him and noticed the grim expression on his face. This wouldn't do; having Speed angry with her. She'd have to make amends. "Sweet pea, Ah didn't mean to get upset earlier," she said; forcing tears to come from her eyes. "Ah'm such a horrid person..."

He pulled the car to the side of the road feeling ashamed as he gazed at her tear-stained face. "No, it's all my fault for making you wait. I'm sorry, honey. I keep messing up... I don't even know why you still want to go out with me."

Dallas smiled to herself as she felt the guilt rise in him. "Ah go out with you because Ah love you. Yeah, you mess up a lot, but Ah understand. It's not easy being the youngest driver on the circuit, not being quite as experienced or smart as the older drivers..."

"I'm sorry," he said; her insult flying over his head. "I promise I'll try to be more mature."

She winked. "That's okay, darlin'...I love you just the way you are."

"Thanks. But, I'm still sorry for being such a jerk," he said.

"Ah forgive you." She was silent for a moment. Then, she reached into her bag and removed a CD. "Sweet pea, here's somethin' that Ah think will cheer us both up."

He smiled as he read the title. _Born In The USA,_ cool!"

"Turn it over, look at the sixth song."

"I'm On Fire..." His smiled broadened. "I love it. Thanks, sweetheart."

She puckered her lips as he leaned in for a kiss. "Ah knew you would. Now, how 'bout we play our song? Then, when we get home we can lie by the pool and soak up some sun."

"You bet!" he exclaimed as he popped the CD in the player then put the car into gear.

 _"Hey, little girl is your daddy home, did he go and leave you all alone..."_ Bruce sang in his raspy voice as they sped off.

They arrived on their street, again having to dodge the reporters planted on the corner. "Don't those creeps have anything better to do than harass us? " Speed grumbled.

"I'm sure it won't last long, darlin'. I bet some politician will do something stupid and they'll forget all about us."

"I hope so." He quickly amended his statement. "Not that I'd want to see anybody get into trouble."

"Of course not, Angel," she said, thinking to herself that Speed was too naive and disgustingly nice for his own good.

When they pulled up to the Maverick's, Speed noticed the Mach Five in his parents' driveway. Sparky was standing next to it while Pops was busy talking on his cell phone.

Sparky saw him and waved. "Hey, Speed! C'mere!"

Speed mouthed the word, no, nodding his head in the direction of the elder Racer.

The mechanic smiled, walked over to Pops and said something to him. He then joined Speed. "How ya doin'?"

"Okay," Speed said. "Hangin' in there. I'm just glad that I'll be able to appeal the Committee's decision."

"Yeah," the mechanic agreed, "I was so happy when Mr. Coretti told us that. Maybe they'll drop the suspension or at least lower it."

"That's what I'm hoping. Though, I have a feeling that the drug testing thing will still stand."

"Probably," Sparky said. "With all the steroid and other drug use in sports, you can't really blame the commission."

"I know. I just hope they realize that I'd never condone drug use; that I honestly didn't know what was in those pills."

Sparky nodded. "Hey, if it's worth anything, I believe you."

"Thanks," Speed said, smiling.

Sparky returned the expression. "That's what friends are for. You know, if you need anything, I'm here for ya, pal."

"Thanks, again. Um, there is something you can do for me. I need a favor," Speed said.

Sparky looked at him curiously. "Sure, anything..."

"You still have that car, the Mustang, we were working on a couple of years ago, don't you?"

"Yeah, in fact, I was messing around with it the other day. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me put it on the road. I really need a car, I can't keep using Dallas'," Speed explained. "I'll get the insurance, registration and stuff like that taken care of."

"No problem. I'll drop it by first thing tomorrow. I'll even put a CD player in it for ya."

"Oh man, thanks!" Speed gratefully pumped his friend's hand.

"Anytime." The mechanic turned and glanced at Pops who had his back to them, trying to avoid his son. "I think I'd better get back. Talk to ya later."

\---

Early the next morning, the phone rang. Speed groaned as he reached towards it. "Better not be another reporter..."

"Hey, pal. The car's outside and waiting for you," Sparky cheerily chirped.

"Huh?" a sleepy Speed responded. "Oh...uh...thanks."

"Oh man, I woke you. I'm sorry."

Speed rubbed his bleary eyes. "It's okay...I had to get up anyway."

"Anyway, car's all set. The keys are under the mat."

"You're a life saver. Thanks again, pal," Speed said gratefully.

"No problem."

\---

Speed yawned as he opened the shower door. Once again, he'd had little sleep. Dallas was insatiable in her desire for him and he found that he was unable to resist her. "I wonder if a guy can die from too much sex?" he mused as he turned on the shower and let the hot water massage his aching back.

Dallas was waiting for him as he left the bathroom. "Cripes... She can't want more. Didn't she get enough last night?" he thought, remembering their post-sunset tryst by the pool, then again later in his room. _"Speed, be strong, just tell her NO!"_ He hoped his control was as strong as his conviction.

"Darlin', would you mind takin' me to the track?" she asked. "Ah know you just can't wait to drive your new car." She smiled so sweetly at him that any animosity he might have felt towards her vanished.

"Sure thing, honey. I'm looking forward to watching you practice," he said. "Let me just dry my hair and get dressed, then we can go."

She kissed him. "You're too sweet, darlin'."

\---

"That's a nice lookin' car," Dallas said, running her hand along the fender of the Mustang.

Speed grinned. "Yeah. Sparky and I spent many a weekend working on this baby. It was his idea to paint her with blue, metallic flake. It has a real futuristic look. 'Course, she's not the Mach Five," he sighed, "But, she'll do."

"I like her," Dallas remarked as Speed held the passenger door open for her.

Before he could even walk around to the driver's side he was accosted by his father.

"I want to talk to you!" Pops bellowed, grabbing his arm.

Speed shook him off. "No. I've gotta go somewhere."

Pops Racer was not to be deterred. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah," Speed said.

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"I didn't think I needed to return your call," Speed replied curtly. "Racer X was at the hearing and told me about the appeal. So, you really didn't have to call me in the first place."

"Well, I'm not a mind reader!" Pops voice rose, as did his anger. "How the hell was I supposed to know that that masked freak would be lurking somewhere in the corner of the room?"

"Oh well, live and learn," Speed said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take Dallas to the track."

"Oh, no you don't, I'm not finished with you, yet!"

Speed shook his head defiantly. "Well, I'm done."

The Racer family patriarch's face turned beet red as he angrily whipped a newspaper from his back pocket. "You're done all right... Read THIS!" He thrust the paper into his son's hand.

Speed opened the paper, the back page facing him. He blanched as he read the headline: **SPEED SUSPENDED!** Underneath it there was a publicity shot of him with the caption, "Racing's favorite son's star is tarnished under allegations of traffic violations and illicit drug use."

"Oh shit," he muttered.

"That's not even the worst of it, turn to the front."

Reluctantly, Speed flipped the tabloid over. He read the headline; which took up the whole page: **DALLAS: I'M PREGNANT WITH SPEED'S LOVE CHILD!**

"Oh my God... I can't believe this," he said with a groan as he stared at the paper in shock.

"Either can I," Pops remarked. "Is it true?"

Speed closed his eyes. "I don't know... Maybe. Dallas thinks she might be..."

"Dammit Speed, what did I teach about responsibility... You had protection, why didn't you use it?"

Speed sighed. "I don't know what happened. That first night, I kinda lost my head. She was in the pool, looking so beautiful. One thing led to another and...well...you know what happened." He blushed profusely, unable to meet his father's gaze. "I didn't think that she could end up...pregnant." He ran his hands through his dark locks. "I don't know what to do."

For the first time since their altercation, Pops actually felt sorry for his son. It was tough to be his age, physically a man, but still a boy in so many ways. And like so many young men Speed had let his emotions run astray; had let his physical desires get the best of him and now he might have to pay the ultimate price. "Speed," he said softly, "Your mother and I discussed the... er... situation this morning. I realize that we've all had harsh words these past few days. Lord knows I've got a hair-trigger temper to begin with, something that you've inherited from me, unfortunately."

Speed gave him a half-smile. "Yeah, so I've been told."

"Anyway," Pops continued; his ire all but abated, "we want you to know that you're welcome to come home. I was wrong for throwing you out and taking away the Mach Five."

Speed's face lit up. "You mean that?" He glanced towards Dallas who watched them from the car. "I appreciate that, but I think I'll stay here for now. I'm too old to be living at home. As for the Mach Five," he took a deep, painful breath, this was going to a very difficult thing for him to do, "she's a race car' she's not made for the streets. I've got a perfectly good car. Heck, Sparky and I sure put a lot of love and sweat into her and it's about time that she actually gets to be driven."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Honestly, I kind of like the anonymity the Mustang is gonna give me. I'll be able to blend in with the crowd."

"Well that is probably something you need right now...anonymity. Your mother is worried about your financial situation. You've got that ticket to pay, remember. She...I mean, we...decided that if you want, you can help me out at the factory. I can't pay you much more than the minimum, but I would appreciate your help...son." He said the last word in a soft voice; his eyes downcast.

Speed nodded. "Thanks Pops, I'd like that." He thrust out his hand. His father didn't hesitate as he took hold of it. They shook; knowing that their relationship had changed, forever.

\---

At the track, Speed and Dallas once again had to contend with reporters. While he felt nothing but disdain for the press, the young woman seemed to bask in the attention. Something about her interplay with them nagged at Speed. _"It's as if she's enjoying all this negative attention,"_ he thought.

He also noticed that the other members of the Girl Team kept their distance from Dallas. They whispered and sneered in the blonde's direction. From their reactions, it didn't seem as if they were very fond of her. In fact, he was sure he saw Ruby Cerise flip Dallas the finger when she wasn't looking.

"They're all jealous of her," he said; shaking his head. "Why does Dallas have such catty girls on her team?" On a whim, he walked over to them.

"Hi, ladies," he said, "what's so funny?"

"Look, girls! It's Speedy Racer, our, _snort,_ fearless leader's latest boy toy!" Ruby declared.

Speed furrowed his brow. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing...We're just teasing you. Right, Viv?" she nudged the young woman next to her.

"Oh yes," Vivian Vixen agreed, "we're just teasing you, Speedy."

"Right. You just wish you were as good a driver as my Dallas!" Speed said before angrily stomping off.

"Bye, Speedy!" Ruby called after him. Viv and the other team members snickered.

"Stupid bimbos..." he muttered, trying to ignore their taunts.

\---

That evening Speed was having a hard time sleeping. He kept waiting for Dallas to appear and, so far, she hadn't. He rose from the bed. "Maybe I'll get a glass of warm milk, that always seems to work." He quietly padded towards the kitchen. Hearing voices, he stopped just outside the entry.

"How much longer is this gonna go on, Daddy?" Dallas whined.

"Not much longer, Angel. Got the prototype, now it's just the plans that we need. The old man is real tight-lipped. He ain't revealin' the smallest detail," Paladin said.

"The kid's no better." Dallas said. "Ah thought for sure that when he got ta fightin' with his daddy, he'd say something 'bout the plans to get back at him. Maybe he's just so stupid his father won't dare let him know anything."

"He is awfully dense, isn't he?" Paladin chuckled.

"All those pretty boys have no substance," Dallas remarked.

"Well, honey bunch, Ah don't think substance is why the girls find him attractive," Paladin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, an' you think about his his old man, the apple sure'n didn't fall far from the tree!" Dallas said. They both laughed.

"Stupid is as stupid does," Paladin said, laughing harder.

" _Huh? Are they talkin' about me and Pops?"_ Speed asked himself . He shook his head. _"No... they can't be..."_ Doing a quick about-face, he glumly walked back to his room. _"I must've misunderstood, that's all... Dallas loves me, and Mr. Maverick, he's Pops' friend, he'd never do anything to hurt him."_ He climed into bed, the words he'd heard haunted him, causing him to toss fitfully as he tried to sleep.

Dallas joined him just as he started to drift off. "Hi, Darlin'..." she purred.

He turned his back to her. "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping," he mumbled.

"No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't even have answered me, silly boy!" Dallas teased him.

"Go away," he said, "I'm not in the mood..."

She leaned over and kissed his neck. "You don't really want me to leave, do you?" she whispered in his ear, running her hands down his back. "And I know you're in the mood... you always are."

He couldn't hide the shiver that went through him. _"Dammit,"_ he thought as he found himself turning to face her; his body already reacting, _"I'm spineless...I've got no will power..."_

 _\---_

Speed swept the floor of Pops' Motors, sweat dripping off his forehead. "This is harder work than I thought it would be." He was glad that the place was closed for the day and he didn't have to contend with the mechanics or Pops.

Dallas sat on one of the workbenches, her bare legs crossed, one foot tapping the air as if in time to music. "Your father is a slave driver if you ask me. Making you do all this icky manual labor for a measly few dollars."

"Pops believes that hard work makes you a better person," Speed explained. "I'm not sure if I agree, but he's the boss, so..."

"So... we don't get to go to the beach!" Dallas said, annoyed, as she hopped off the bench. 'An' Ah guess Ah'm just supposed to hang out here all day waitin' for you to finish up, right?"

Speed shrugged. "If you want to be with me, yeah, that's what you gotta do. It stinks, I know." He grunted as he moved a workbench out of the way and swept behind it. "But, life sucks sometimes. Ya just gotta learn to deal with it."

"Hmpf!" Dallas said, miffed. "Ah don't have all day. Ah could be practicin', or working on my tan... or ..." She spied Pops' computer in the corner. "checking my email!"

Speed smiled. "Yeah, okay... Why don't you do that."

She made her way over to the desk. "Ah jus' gotta remember mah password..." she said softly as she pecked, hesitantly, at the keyboard.

"Good," Speed said to himself. "This should keep her busy for hours..." He watched with a pained expression as she attempted to type with her long, cat-like, fingernails.

It was after five PM. The sun was high in the sky; casting light though the skylight of shop. Speed grinned as he surveyed the garage. "Looks pretty damned good, if I do say so myself! My old man'll have to like this, huh, Dallas?" He turned to the young woman who was busy removing a CD from Pops' computer.

"You say something?" she asked.

"No... Nothing major. Except that I'm done for the day."

She placed the CD in her purse. "It's about time."

"Sorry it took so long. You wanna get a bite to eat?"

She yawned. "Darlin', Ah'm a bit tired. You mind if Ah take a rain check?"

"Sure. I'm pretty beat myself. I guess we can order pizza or something."

"Ah'd like that," she said.

"Great, let's go!" He went to the door. "You got everything?" he asked, his hand on the light switch.

"Everything Ah need," she replied with a smile as she clutched the purse.


	24. Chapter 24

"Friday, at last!" Speed exclaimed as he locked the door of the factory. "I tell ya, honey, I really busted my butt this week. I feel kinda good about it, though. I hate to admit it, but my old man is right, honest, hard work does a man good."

"Hmpf!" Dallas said. "While you were working hard, Ah was being ignored."

"Aw, babe, I didn't mean to. But, you know I have to do this, I made a deal with my father. And we did get to be together," he reminded her.

"Ah don't call mah sitting around bored stiff while you clean toilets as being together."

Speed shrugged. "Well, I told you that I'd be too busy working to spend time much with you. But, you insisted on coming with me anyway. Besides, you seemed to keep yourself entertained enough on Pops' computer. Heck, at times you acted as if I didn't even exist; you were so busy with whatever it is you were doing."

"Ah was just answering my email, darlin'," she explained, "Ah have a lot of fans, you know."

Speed pulled her close, grinning. "Including me. I'm your number one fan!"

"You'd better say that!"

"Always, honey."

As he leaned in for a kiss, she pushed him away. "Eww!" she exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

"Might Ah remind you that you had pastrami for lunch? You need a breath mint."

"Oh yeah," he said, a blush slowly coming over his face, "I forgot. I'll brush my teeth and gargle with some minty mouthwash when we get home."

"You might want to take a shower, too. Ah swear, you have to be one of the sweatiest men Ah've ever known!"

"The AC in that factory isn't too good and I've been working really hard all day, so it's no surprise I'm all sweaty." He opened the door of the Mustang for her then walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and was about take off when he remembered something. "Hey, how come when you first met me you said that you liked the scent of masculine sweat, that it was sexy?"

"Sweet pea, that was racin' sweat. Racin' sweat is totally different from manual labor sweat."

"It is?" Speed asked, wondering how Dallas had come to that bizarre conclusion. _"No sense in even trying to figure her out..."_ he muttered as he shifted the car into gear and drove away.

They'd gotten half a mile when Speed first noticed the noise.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Dallas was too busy gazing at her reflection in her compact to pay much attention to anything he was saying.

"Something's not right with this car," he said. "There's a weird sound coming from the engine."

Dallas closed the compact. "Well, Ah just hope we get home before this pile of junk breaks down. The last thing Ah need is to be stuck on the side of the road with a man who smells like he was rolling around in horse manure all day!"

"Don't worry, _princess_ ," he couldn't keep the sarcastic tone from his voice, "I'll have you home long before you succumb to my toxic fumes."

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "No reason to be rude!" He was getting just a little too cocky. _"He'll get his later,"_ she said to herself as she thought about the wealth of information she'd soon be uploading to her computer. _"Ah just gotta bide mah time, then he'll be sorry!"_

"I wasn't trying to be rude... Listen, I gotta go over to Sparky's and see if he can take a look at this car."

Dallas was about to protest, but decided that it would be to her advantage to have him out of the house for a while. "Sure, darlin'. But, would it be too much trouble to drop me home first, it's on the way, isn't it? Ah think it best that you go alone, bein' that his girlfriend hates me and all."

"She doesn't hate you. She treats everyone that way because she's a bitch."

Dallas laughed. "Oh, if Sparky heard you say that, Ah'm sure he'd be madder than hell!"

Speed smiled slyly. "Well, we won't tell him, will we?"

"Nope. She lowered her voice to a seductive purr, "Speedikins, Ah'm sorry about being angry with you. Ah think it must be hormones or something."

Speed squeezed her hand. "I'm sure in your condition I should expect mood swings." He leaned in for a kiss; she turned her cheek to him, avoiding his lips.

\---

Speed peered over Sparky's shoulder. "Find anything yet?"

"No, and I won't be able to if you don't leave me alone and let me do my job," an annoyed Sparky said. "Why don't go find something to do while I check out the car, okay?

Speed nodded. "Sure. I guess I am kind of in the way."

"Yes, you are," the mechanic replied. "Go inside, have a cup of coffee or something and relax. I'll let you know if I find something."

\---

On the sofa in Sparky's living room, Speed sipped a cup of black coffee and perused a copy of **Racing World** magazine while he waited for word on the Mustang.

Trixie stopped in her tracks when she saw him. He looked up from his magazine and smiled. Even in her annoyance at seeing him again, she couldn't help the attraction she felt. Damn him!

"Hi," he said pleasantly.

She quickly composed herself. "I... didn't know you were here. I didn't see the Mach Five outside."

"I don't drive it on the street anymore," he said. "The Mustang that Sparky's working on, that's my new... well, old actually, car. The engine was making a really weird sound, so I brought it over for him to look at. I'm waiting in here because he said I was making him nervous. I was staring over his shoulder and stuff."

"Oh."

"By the way, if you're looking for Janine, she's not here," Speed told her.

"Yeah, I know. Sparky said she was shopping, but wouldn't be gone long."

There was awkward silence. Speed went back to his magazine, though it was obvious that he wasn't really reading it.

Trixie watched him. She noted that his hair was styled a bit differently and that he wore cowboy boots under his blue jeans, obviously Dallas' influence. The thought of the new woman in Speed's life evoked strong feelings of anger in her. She broke the silence. "So, where's your girlfriend?"

"Home," he replied.

"Really?" Cold hatred crept into her voice. "I'm surprised she let you out of her sight. She usually keeps you on a rather short leash, doesn't she? How long did you have to beg for her to remove your collar?"

"What kind of crack was that?" Speed asked. "I'll have you know that it was her idea that I come here alone."

"Huh. She probably wanted you gone so she could make it with the pool boy."

Speed narrowed his eyes. "Keep talking that way about Dallas and you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?"

He shrugged. "Take it however you want. Just be real careful what you say about my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I won't waste another breath on that controlling tart. One thing I will say is that I think it's kind of sad that you can't even see what a fool she's making of you."

Speed's voice rose. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you and your nasty remarks. You claimed to have once loved me. I'd think you of all people would be happy that I finally found my soul mate."

"Soul mate? Wouldn't she have to have a soul in order to be your soul mate?"

"Dallas has plenty of soul. And, she loves me with all her heart," he said.

"Hah! Dallas isn't capable of love any more than you are. Neither one of you has any idea of what love is," she spat. "You're both shallow, self-centered, phony, immature jerks!"

"Don't let your jealousy show too much, _sweetheart_!" Speed snapped back. "You know… maybe if you'd been willing to be more of a woman, like Dallas, I'd have had no reason to stray." He smirked as he lowered the boom. "No man likes a tease, Trixie. Leading me on, night after night, getting me all worked up… only to have you tell me you weren't ready. Do you know what that kind of crap does to a guy? You're nothing but a frigid tease!"

Having heard enough, Trixie finally exploded. "You rotten SOB! I can't believe what you just said!"

"What's the matter, babe? Facing the facts is too hard for you to handle?"

Trixie fought the tears that threatened to fall; not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. But, Speed knew he was getting to her.

Sparky could hear their voices before he even walked through the door. "Looks like the summit talks broke down again." He stood in the hallway, not sure whether he should interfere as he listened to the furious exchange.

"Truth hurts," Speed said with contempt. "Maybe next time you meet a guy you should try to put out, just a little. It might be enough to make him stick around a bit longer."

"That's it!" she cried, no longer able to hold back the tears. "You can go to hell!" She quickly turned away from him and fled the room, bumping into Sparky in the process.

"Hey, Trix... Are you alright?"

She shook, nearly hysterical as he took hold of her. "T-t-that... bastard! The things he said to me... I hate him!"

"Shhh… Calm down," he said as he tried to soothe her. "How about I get some coffee and we talk this out?"

"Sparky, all I want to do is get the hell out of here and away from that creep," she said.

"You okay to drive?" he asked.

"I'll be fine once I get away from **him** ," she motioned towards Speed who stood in the doorway glaring at them. "Tell Janine I'll call her later." She wiped her eyes and ran to her car.

After she drove off, Sparky turned to Speed. "Man, that was harsh."

"Harsh? Hell, I held back. You should only know what I really wanted to say to her."

"Speed, what did she ever do to you to deserve that kind of treatment? She never did anything to warrant the things you said. In fact, she helped saved your ass the other day, remember? She could have let you fry instead of trying to help clear your name with the Racing Commission."

"I didn't need her help," Speed said. "Besides, she only did it in a pathetic attempt to get me to dump Dallas and go back to her. Like that would ever have a snowball's chance in hell of happening."

Sparky felt nothing but disdain for Speed at the moment. "Buddy, you've changed since you got involved with Dallas. I didn't want to believe it, I told Janine she was imagining it, but she was right. You've changed and not for the better. Dallas has really messed up your head."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I know enough to see that you've become nothing but a tool. Dallas owns you," Sparky said, waiting for the inevitable blow-up as the color in Speed's face darkened to a deep shade of crimson.

"Screw you, moron!" Speed growled as he violently pushed passed him and stormed out of the house, slamming the screen door as hard as he could.

"Saw that one coming," Sparky noted matter-of-factly before chasing after him. He grabbed hold of Speed's arm when he caught up. "Hey, wait!"

"You got a death wish or something?" Speed wrenched himself away from the mechanic's surprisingly powerful grip. "I've kicked the crap out of bigger guys than you for doing less than that."

"Dammit, Speed, calm down. I just came to give you these." He held the keys to the Mustang in his hand. "You won't get very far without them."

Speed snatched the keys from him and said nothing.

"Hey," Sparky said, "you could at least thank me for fixing your car."

Speed stopped and turned back to his friend. "Thanks," he said, chagrined.

"You're welcome." Sparky stood a moment and then thrust out his hand. "Friends?"

Speed rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly before shaking Sparky's hand. "Yeah, sure. Uh, I'm sorry 'bout blowing up like that. I don't know what happened. Kinda lost my mind for a minute there, ya know?"

"No problem. I should know better after all these years then to try to reason with you when you go all crazy like that. You'd think, too, that after working with Pops every day, I'd be used to the infamous Racer temper by now." He grinned. "Apple, tree and all that jazz."

"Yeah, Pops and I are alike that way, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm really sorry, buddy."

"Forget about it, pal." Sparky slapped him on the back. "I'm just glad that nothing was majorly wrong with the Mustang. She's a damn fine car."

"That she is," Speed said. He closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I really acted like a jerk before, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Actually, you've been acting like a jerk a lot lately," Sparky remarked knowing that Speed was now feeling too remorseful to lose his temper again.

"I don't know what's going on with me. It's like I go crazy whenever anybody says anything derogatory about Dallas. It's just a really sensitive subject with me, especially knowing that nobody likes her."

"I don't know her well enough to know whether I like her or not," Sparky said. "But, ya gotta admit, Speed, that's she's not very nice to people."

"She's shy. It's just a defense mechanism with her, that's all. Once you get to know her, she's the sweetest girl in the world. " Speed chuckled. "I'll tell you one thing, she's certainly not shy when we're alone, if you know what I mean!" He nudged his friend; both young men laughed.

\---

"Trix, I'm so sorry I wasn't home before. I could have at least warned you that the king of idiots was gracing us with his presence," Janine said as she sipped a cup of tea in Trixie's kitchen.

"No, it's my fault for not calling first. I should've figured that the jerk would be there visiting his only friend. I'm just sorry that I lost my cool. But, I couldn't help it with the horrid things he said."

"Sparky told me. I swear, if I had been there, I'd have kicked him in the groin so hard that he wouldn't be able to jump Miss Congeniality for a month."

Trixie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, but if you did kick him in his nether-regions it probably would've caused brain damage."

Now it was Janine's turn to laugh. "Good one, Trix. I'm glad you're finally seeing him for what he really is, nothing but a pathetic, over-sexed, simple-minded fool."

"Yeah..." Trixie said softly. "but, there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"I'm still in love with him."

"Oh. Well, don't worry, that'll soon pass. There'll come a time when you'll wonder what you ever even saw in him."

"I hope so, Janine. Because, right now, I feel as if my heart is breaking in half. It hurts so much." She burst into tears. "Dammit, why did this have to happen?"

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, Trixie, but it's all for the best. You deserve better than him, you always have. He's never treated you with respect. How many times did he take you for granted? Always assuming you'd be waiting for him like the dutiful little woman?"

Trixie sniffled. "I know... But, I can't help thinking that he was right. Maybe if I'd been more like the other girls... like Dallas... we'd still be together."

"More like Dallas? By that do you mean if slept with him, he'd never have cheated on you?" Janine asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's obvious that I didn't give enough of myself, physically. He's a man, and men expect certain things from a woman," she said.

"No, a man should not ever expect that a woman gives in to sex. If she wants to, sure, that's cool. But, to do it because you're afraid of losing him is so wrong," Janine said. She decided to ask a question that had been on her mind for some time. "Trix... Did Speed ever pressure you to have sex?"

She shook her head. "We talked about it, of course. But, decided to wait until we were both ready," Trixie explained.

"More like until you were ready. I'll be he was ready, wasn't he?"

"I guess so. I'm sure if I'd given the word, said yes, he wouldn't have turned me down."

Janine shook her head. "I'm not surprised. I always knew he was only out for one thing... You're well rid of him."

"He wasn't like that..." Trixie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Janine, can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, honey. We've got better things to talk about, anyway. Like your move to New York. I'm so excited for you. Although, I'm also gonna miss you," Janine said.

"I'll miss you, too. But, I have to do this. I need a fresh start."

Janine nodded. "I know. Well, I guess if you're going to go into exile, what better place to do it than the Big Apple?"

"That's what I keep telling myself. I'll have plenty to do to keep my mind off of things. Museums, Central Park, Broadway, nightclubs..."

Janine chuckled. "Not to mention all the shopping! You're going to have a wardrobe to die for!"

"Yeah, and nobody I can show it off to," Trixie said glumly.

"You will before you know it, honey. You'll have tons of guys lined up waiting to meet you."

Trixie hugged her. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She rose and removed the coffee mugs from the table. "I guess I'd better finish packing."

"Sparky put the boxes of stuff you don't need right now in his extra closet. Just let us know when you want it and we'll send it out."

"Thanks for that, too." More tears started to fall. "I'm gonna miss you both so much."

"We'll miss you, too." She and Trixie hugged again. "Call me when you get settled."

"The way I'm feeling, I'll probably call you from the plane. Janine, I'm scared."

Janine smiled. "Call me as many times as you want."

Trixie forced a smile. "I'm so glad you and Sparky were here for me."

"We'll always be here for you, honey." There was one last, long hug before Janine left.

"There's no turning back now," Trixie said as she watched her drive off.

Trixie sighed, thinking how hard it was to say goodbye. Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought back, a few hours ago, to when she turned in her resignation to Pops. He hadn't been surprised. In fact, he'd been expecting it.

She turned on the radio and listened to the oldies station as she continued packing. A half-smile crossed her face as Gloria Gaynor's voice boomed from the speakers. "Talk about timing..." Continuing to pack, she gathered strength from an old disco song. "I will survive," she said defiantly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a "Lost" reference in this chapter. See if you can find it!

"You sure you got everything, honey?" Paladin Maverick asked his daughter who in the process of copying the last of Pops Racer's files to her laptop.

"Yup. Even got some horrid public relations thing that Speed wrote. It's just awful and so sappy."

"Well, once we get what we need, you can delete all that nonsense," Paladin said.

"Oh, Ah certainly will, Daddy."

Paladin laughed. "Ah'm sure you'll want to forget everything about that boy once we're gone."

"Ah think I might need to bleach my brain after..." Dallas didn't finish the sentence as she could hear the front door opening and footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" Speed called out in the voice of a sitcom Dad, followed by a giggle.

"Ingrate..." Dallas muttered before raising her voice. "Ah'm in Daddy's office, Sweet pea!"

Speed ducked his head in the room. "Hey babe, I'm gonna take a shower so I can be fresh and clean for my girl."

Dallas put on her best smile. "And sexy, sugar, don't forget that!" As soon as she heard the bathroom door shut her expression turned to one of disgust. "Ew," she said, "One more night and this horror will finally be over."

"Tomorrow at this time we'll be in the Bahamas enjoying the good life," Paladin said, raising an imaginary glass to his daughter.

"Cheers!" Dallas said, doing the same. "Ah guess after ol' stupid gets out of the shower Ah'll have to put on mah act again."

"Ya'll deserve an academy award for your performance, kitten. At least, you won't have to play too long tonight, not after Ah make a special night cap for him."

"Ah appreciate that, Daddy. Anything so that Ah won't have to spend the whole night with him clumsily pawing at me. Blech!" she said sticking out her tongue.

\---

"Sigh... You were wonderful, as always," Dallas said, as Speed pulled her closer to him.

"You were...unbelievable!" He exclaimed. "I never dreamed a girl could make me feel this way. I'm a lucky man, so lucky!"

Dallas grinned. "No, Ah'm the lucky one, darlin'. You should only know how jealous the other girls on my team are of us. Who could blame them? You are the handsomest, smartest man in the world. Who wouldn't be jealous of any woman fortunate enough to be your lover?" She watched as a blush slowly crossed his face. Lord, it was so easy to manipulate him. He was so trusting of others. When her father offered to make him a _special protein energy drink_ , he eagerly accepted it. Little did he know what beverage's true nature was.

Speed stifled a yawn. "Gosh, I thought after downing your father's drink I'd be full of energy. But, instead, I feel like I could go to sleep at any minute."

"Well, you did exert yourself way too much, darlin'," Dallas purred as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "Although," she leaned over and kissed him, "Ah'd say it was well worth it."

"It certainly was," he said; his voice soft and sleepy. "I just thought I'd have more stamina..." He found that he had to force his eyes to stay open.

"Sweetpea you just rest for a while and soon you'll be all ready to go again." She brushed a stray hair from his forehead and watched as he passed out from her father's powerful concoction.

"Ah'm glad that's over with," Dallas said. She shook her head as she stared at his sleeping form. "Stupid child. That's all you ever were, a silly, immature little boy. Oh, you are as cute as a button, but hardly close to being a man. Well Ah'm sure this will be a growing experience for you, Speedy. Maybe next time you'll think with your brain instead of your groin and not be so trusting of women."

She threw a blanket over his naked body and left the room.

"He's out like a light, Daddy," she said to Paladin who was busy packing boxes with files and other paperwork.

"Good. We can get our stuff out of here while the boy is sleeping and be long gone before he wakes up."

"Remember that little message we gotta leave him, Daddy," she said.

Paladin grinned. "Got everything set up. After we get done with packin' we'll do it. Now, Ah left some suitcases on my bed so if you could pack our clothes, Ah'd really 'prectiate it."

"Sure thing, Daddy." She giggled as an idea hit her. "Ah think Ah'll pack his stuff, too. Won't that be a hoot when he wakes up to find out that he's got nothin' to wear?"

"Aw, don't be that cruel, kitten. At least leave him some underwear and maybe his robe."

Dallas pouted. "Oh, you're no fun, Daddy!"

"Now sugar, he'll have enough to worry about when he figures out what we did to him and his old man."

Dallas laughed. "How Ah'd love to be a fly on the wall when he tells his Daddy. Ah bet he cries like a baby after his old man wallops him one!"

"We'll never know. Ah want to be clear out of the country before that happens. And we won't be unless we get out butts in gear and clean this place out."

"Sure thing, Daddy. Ah'll have everything done in two shakes of a lamb's tale. Bahamas here we come!"

\---

Speed woke up feeling a bit woozy. "Eleven o'clock," he noted as he checked his watch. "Why'd she let me sleep so late? She knew I wanted to watch her practice." He smiled as he remembered how incredible she had been last night. "That had to be the best yet. She was a tigress!" A loud clap of thunder shook him from his reverie. "Oh, so that's it. She didn't practice today because of the weather. I guess she decided to let me sleep in for once."

He arose from the bed. The floor creakied under the weight of his body. The sound echoed throughout the house. "Man, it's quiet in here today." There was a sudden empty feeling inside him. Something wasn't right. The house seemed incredibly still. "Dallas?" he called out, wondering where she was. "Probably taking a shower. Hehe... I'll sneak up on her and surprise her!"

Grabbing his robe, he tiptoed down the hall and stopped outside the bathroom. "Hey, babe!" he said as he opened the door. The room was empty. It was obvious from the lack of steam that the shower hadn't been used recently.

The eerie silence caused a chill to run down his spine. Usually, the smell of breakfast cooking would emanate from the kitchen; Paladin singing along with the country music station. This morning that room was empty, just like the bathroom. "What's going on here? Did they go out somewhere and forget to wake me?" He glanced about the room noticing that things were out of place.

A quick check of the living room revealed that the drawers of the end tables were open, the contents spilled to the floor. In the den the desk drawers were also askew. Paper work was strewn everywhere.

"The hell?" he said. "My God, we've been robbed! Dallas!" He ran down the hall to her room. Hoping against hope that maybe she was hiding from the crooks. "Honey, where are you?" He pulled open her bedroom door. That room, too, was a mess. The dresser drawers lay on the floor, the contents gone. The closet, once filled with expensive shoes and clothing, now stood empty.

"Dear lord, what is going on?" Had the burglars kidnapped Dallas and her father?

As he was about to leave the room and search the rest of the house he noticed a package on her dresser. A card, that simply said _Speed,_ was attached to it. He tore open the gaily-decorated gift paper to find a videotape. "What's this?" he wondered. He had a hunch that before he did anything else, he should play the tape.

He bit his lip as he placed the tape in the VCR. The video started to play. Dallas' face beamed at him. He felt a faint stirring in his groin.

"Hi Darlin'," she said, a broad smile on her face.

"I've got a bad feeling about his," he mumbled.

"Ah knew you'd finally get around to watchin' this video even if it took you a week to find it."

"Took me fifteen minutes," he said in defense of himself.

"Puddin', Ah've got the most scrumptious surprise for you and your lil' ol' family. Remember your daddy's plans for that new engine he was buildin' for us? Well, he no longer has them." Her eyes lit up and she giggled. "Guess who does have them? Yep, Daddy and me. We're going to build a fleet of cars with that little ol' engine. Our team will be the best ever. You'll be nothin' Sweet pea, just a memory in the racing world." She pursed her lips before speaking again. "Oh and there's more! You're all broke; every last cent's been taken from your Daddy's account. All of it, not that there was all that much to begin with." There was a huge grin on her face as Paladin joined her on camera.

Speed was stunned. What did Dallas mean that his family was broke? How the heck could that happen?

"Greetin's son," Paladin said in his smooth Texas drawl. "Ah'm hopin' that your Daddy and Mamma are watchin' this with ya. If not, Ah'm sure you'll let them see it. After all, this concerns them as much as it concerns y'all."

"Oh God, how could this have happened?" Speed wondered, his mind reeling.

Dallas grinned. "Ah'm sure, Speed, that right now you're probably sitting there with that ridiculous, stupid look on your face." She turned to her father. "You know the look, Daddy?"

"Yep, sugar, it's the one he wears all the time." They both laughed.

"Don't be insulted, Darlin' we're just speakin' the truth, aren't we, Daddy?"

"Sure thing, Kitten." Paladin's smile grew wider and more malevolent.

Dallas continued. "You see, Darlin', Ah'm not the dumb little blonde you thought Ah was. It was soooo easy to gain your confidence. All Ah had to do was give you what any man wants and you were mine. Ah swear all of you are the same, just give you sex and WHAM! we own you. Although you were 'specially easy, bein' a virgin and all. An' Sorry but Ah do have to say, you weren't all that good. Ah lost count of how many times Ah faked it. Maybe you need some lessons from a professional girl. Just an FYI for the next time you decide to inflict yourself upon some poor, unsuspecting woman. Ah'd hate for anyone else to go as unsatisfied as Ah did."

Speed squirmed in his seat, blushing deeply. Bad enough she'd totally destroyed his family, she also had to get in a dig at his lack of sexual prowess.

"And you are a silly fool to think Ah'd ever love you or have your baby. Do you really think Ah'd be stupid enough to let myself get pregnant by the likes of you?" she said; laughing. "It's a shame that you didn't even realize you had a girl who loved you right under your nose. Trixie truly loved you, Speedy, and would have done anything for you. But your lust for me made you lose her. Well she's probably better off in the long run, because Ah'm sure she'll meet a real man one day soon."

Speed closed his eyes, realizing how right Dallas was. Trixie had loved him and he'd betrayed that love. "I'm not a real man," he said. "Crap, I'm less than a man."

"...and Pops," Paladin said.

With the mention of his father, Speed's attention was drawn back to the television. How much more hell were they going to put him through?

Maverick grinned. "Your father really has a big mouth when he drinks, you know that son? Why Ah'd never have even known about that purty new engine of his if he hadn't spouted off, braggin' about it at that automotive convention back in June. It was just mah good fortune that Ah was there tryin' to land a sponsor for mah Dallas. Naturally, your old man was too soused to remember me. Not that it would matter because he's dumb as a stump and would've fallen for mah con anyway."

"Con," Speed said. "It was all one big con. Mr. Maverick was never Pops' friend and Dallas never loved me. How could we have been so stupid?" What would Pops say when he found out? "He'll probably want to kill me."

He wouldn't have to wait to long as the front door was besieged with an angry pounding. "Maverick? What the hell is going on?" an irate Pops Racer screamed. "Open up! NOW, dammit!"

Speed gulped before making his way to the door. This wasn't going to be pretty. He unlocked the door. Pops pushed it opened and nearly knocked his son to the floor.

"Where the hell is that son of a bitch Maverick?" Pops roared.

"Gone," Speed said flatly. "Dallas, too." He ran his head through his hair. "I don't know when they left, all I do know is that it was sometime last night.

"Didn't they tell you anything?"

Speed shook his head. "No. I think maybe Mr. Maverick drugged me because after Dallas and I were finished...uh...well, you know..." His voice trailed off as he profusely blushed. "I kinda got real tired and the next thing I know I woke up all alone."

"Did they leave a note or anything?"

"Yeah, kinda." He led Pops into the living room and rewound the videotape. "You're not gonna like this, Pops."

"I already don't like it. Lousy bastard stole my entire bank account."

"I know, Pops. And that's not the only thing he did," he said as he restarted the tape. While the tape played his eyes went from the screen to his father. Speed tried to gauge his reaction.

Pops Racer said nothing the whole time he watched the video. When it was finally over he turned to Speed. "Get dressed and come home with me. I think you need to show your mother this video."

"Aw Pops, don't make me do this to her," he begged.

"You're the one who let that tramp use my computer. She's the one who gained access to our bank account and the plans for my engine!" he said, his voice now rising in anger.

Speed sighed and nodded. "You're right. Let me get dressed first." When he went into his room, he found that he had nothing to change into except for a pair of briefs and a t-shirt. It was just one more way for them to humiliate him he realized.

He returned to the living room, still in his robe. "Looks like it wasn't only your bank account they stole," he remarked. "All I've got left is my robe and one change of underwear."

Pops rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you'd be stupid enough to let them do that?"

"I didn't let them do anything!" Speed exclaimed. "I was asleep when they did all this stuff."

"Figures. Well, I'm sure your mother kept some of your clothes, even though I told her to send them all to the Goodwill where they'd be appreciated."

Speed pulled the robe tightly around him as he followed his father home. _"Oh God, I hope nobody I know sees me like this..."_ he thought; mortified that he should end up this way.

Mom stood outside, the concern could clearly be seen on her face. "What's going on? Where's Paladin? Speed why are you wearing a robe?"

"Long story Mom," he said wearily as he handed her the tape. "This video will explain most of everything."

Her expression didn't betray how she was feeling while she watched the tape. Although, every once in a while she'd glance at Speed. When it was over she turned on him. "How could you? How could you let the girl use your father's computer without his permission? How could you let her gain access to our bank account? Do you know how disappointed I am in you?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I..." He reached out to her.

"No! Don't come near me. I'm not just disappointed with you Gregory, I'm angry. Too angry to talk to you right now." With that, she burst into tears and fell into her husband's arms. "How could he do that? How could our son betray his family this way?" she cried.

Speed felt his world crashing around him. He turned and ran up the stairs to his room. Like the child he had been only a short time ago, he threw himself on the bed and sobbed. "She hates me... My mother hates me!"

The tears slowed after a bit and he turned towards his nightstand. There on it stood the picture of Trixie and him. The picture he'd hidden in his drawer. His mother must have put it back. He stared at the young woman, standing so proud by his side. "Trixie... " he said softly, "I'm sorry. Is it too late for me to say that? Do you hate me, too?"

He rubbed his eyes and left his bed. "It seems so small now," he said as looked down at it. Of course it was. His bed at the Mavericks had been twice the size of this one. Yet, he missed this little bed. Missed the comfort of sleeping in his bedroom in the place that he once called home. He missed his family even more.

 _"Get used to it, Speed. You're on your own now. Mom's made it quite clear how she feels."_ Mom... the one person he could always count on to be on his side. His ally when Pops got too rough on him. The woman who dried his tears and made him smile when things were at their worst. He had been his mother's favorite, he knew. Once upon a time. Not anymore. Not after what he'd done to her and her family.

"I gotta get out of here." He found his familiar white pants and blue Go Team shirt in the closet. "If only I could go back in time to the last time I wore these..." He couldn't bring himself to put them on. Instead, he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. He had no idea what to do next.

As quietly as he could, he went downstairs; praying that nobody would hear or see him. It would be so much easier to leave without them knowing. Without out having to see his mother's anguished face. Without having to hear his father's accusatory tone. As luck would have it, his parents were sitting on the living room couch together. Pops had his arm around Mom and talked softly. They both turned when they saw Speed sneaking down the stairs.

"I think it's best that I go," he said without a trace of emotion. His parents didn't answer him, which stung more than words of anger would have. Without saying goodbye, he left. "I guess I'll go back to the Maverick's and figure out what to do next."

One thing the Maverick's hadn't taken with them was the food in the refrigerator. He wasn't very hungry even though it was well past two in the after noon. He knew he needed to eat, so he made himself a meal of scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. As he ate he pondered his next move.

At first all he could think about was his mother and how he had hurt her these past few weeks. Soon though, his thoughts fell upon Trixie and that is where the true heartbreak lie. He realized, probably too late, that he never loved Dallas. That the attraction he felt towards her was purely physical. There was only one woman he had ever loved and she probably hated him now.

"I don't blame her if she does hate me after how I treated her. But, maybe if I talk to her, explain to her what happened... How sorry I am. Hell, I'll get on my knees and beg her forgiveness if I have to." Maybe she would listen to him. At least let him explain his feelings before she hung up on him. "I've got to talk to her, tell her what a fool I was," he said. "I've got to tell her that I love her, that I've always loved her."

He hit Trixie's speed dial number on his cell phone. "I just need a minute to tell her how I feel." She didn't pick up the phone; instead he got the high-pitched tone of the phone company. Then a recorded message told him that the number he had called was no longer in service.

"That's impossible!" he said as he punched in the number a second time. The message played again. He knew it would as the recorded voice had repeated the number. "What the hell is going on?"

He headed over to her apartment. "Man, I didn't think she hated me enough to change her phone number."

Within minutes he reached her apartment and darted up the walk to her front door. He rapped lightly at first, then increasing louder and harder as it became obvious that there would be no response.

The man from the apartment next to hers opened his door, displeased at the din Speed had caused. "You want somethin'?" he asked brusquely.

"Yeah. I'm here to see Trixie Shimura."

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Speed demanded.

"She moved out. I saw her get into a cab with a few suitcases. Saw her give the keys to the landlord before she left, too."

"Crap. How long ago did she leave?"

The man shrugged. "A couple of hours ago, I guess."

He turned and sprinted back to his car.

"You're welcome," the man muttered in disgust. "Damn kids got no manners today."

\---

Speed sat in the car; the man's words started to sink in. Trixie had moved out of her apartment to who knew where. That made three women who were no longer in his life. Dallas... she wasn't really of all that much importance he now knew. His mother? She had given him life and had been there for him all those times when he was a child. He already missed her. But it wasn't his mother he would miss the most. Trixie was the woman he truly loved, the one who meant the most to him.

"She took her suitcase and left. Where did she go?" he wondered. "I have an idea about who would know that!" He turned the car around and headed towards Sparky's apartment. Rain started to fall, adding to his morose mood.

"What do you want?" Janine asked. The door was only opened a crack to keep the rain from blowing in.

"You gotta tell me where Trixie went," he said, not even caring that the rain had soak through his clothes.

"I don't think that's any of your business, lover boy."

"I gotta know. Please Janine..."

The anguish in his voice softened her a bit. "She didn't want me to tell you this, but she's going to New York on Northeast Airlines, flight 815."

"Thanks, I owe you," he said. "Uh, how much time do I have before her plane leaves?"

Janine checked her watch. "About forty minutes. You'll never make it in time to stop her."

"Like hell I won't!" he exclaimed. "That plane's gonna take off without her."

She sighed. "Why are you doing this, Speed?"

"I have to talk to her, explain things to her... " He shook his head. "Why am I wasting valuable time talking to you? I gotta get to the airport!" He dashed away; heart pounding.

"Moron," she said as she slammed the door, "I hope security arrests him when he makes a scene."

Sparky emerged from the bathroom. "Was someone at the door?" he asked.

"Your idiot friend, _Gregory_ ," a sarcastic Janine replied.

"What did he want?"

"He was looking for Trixie and making a jackass of himself, as usual."

Sparky sighed as he toweled his shaggy mop of hair. "Poor guy's in a real bad way, Janine. I'm worried about him."

"I'm not. He brought all this upon himself. He deserves every bit of the grief he's getting."

\---

In spite of the rain, and the fact that the Mustang was nowhere near as fast as the Mach Five, Speed somehow managed to make it to the airport in twenty-five minutes. He pulled into the closest lot, not caring that it was for long-term parking.

Inside the Northeast Terminal he looked around until he spotted the counter for Trixie's flight. "I need to get on 815 to New York," he breathlessly told the ticket agent.

"I'm sorry, sir, but 815 is lined up for take-off. We can book you on the next flight," she said.

"No! I **need** to get on **this** flight. It's a matter of life and death!" he exclaimed.

"Where have I heard that before?" the jaded agent muttered. "Sir, I sincerely doubt that this is a matter of life and death. Now if you would like to book that later flight, I can..."

She was cut off by Speed's angry fist pounding the counter. " **No dammit, I have to get on that plane!** " he shouted.

"Sir, calm down or I will call security," she said.

Looking around the terminal he realized that everyone was staring at him. If he kept up his insane ranting he would surely end up being arrested. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I'm sorry... I just needed to... " his voice trailed off as tears filled his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm here. It's over between us. Sorry for taking up your time." He slowly walked away, shoulders hunched in defeat.

The agent shook her head. "Why do I always end up with the crazies?" she asked the agent next to her who just shrugged in response.

\---

Speed wandered around the terminal in a daze. "It's too late... I'll never get her back," he said.

He went over to the window and watched the planes taking off. He saw one particular jet taxiing down the runway. It was her plane, he knew. The tears fell as he watched it pick up speed, going faster and faster until it lifted up, like a majestic bird, silver against the night sky.

"She's gone..." he said as the plane headed east. It climbed higher until it disappeared. "Trixie, I'm sorry. So sorry..." he sobbed; his face pressed against the glass. "You'll never know how much I love you..."

\---

The End. Or is it?  Stayed tuned for the sequel to this story!  Thanks for reading!


End file.
